A Dinner with Danger
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: The Tracys attend a murder mystery charity dinner, promising fun, games and prizes. One guest, however, isn't interested in the fun and games - only the murder, and it's not part of the play. The Tracys are at the top of the list.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Thunderbirds/TAG - they belong to their proper owners.

A big thank you to Crystalquirt for helping me with suggestions, letting me use items we created for other stories, and beta'ing to help improve my first-ever Thunderbirds story.

88888888888

John Tracy was a man who could deal with multiple disasters at the same time - several speaking in two or three different languages all in the comfort of space station Thunderbird Five.

He had faced brushes with G-LOC from reeling up Fischler's latest "genius" - well disaster - invention, space debris collisions and even near asphyxiation at the hands of his now digital sidekick and friend - EOS.

But nothing could prepare him for what his family was asking him to do - again.

"No absolutely not... you can't make me," said John.

"Actually they could 'make you' John - they could get to you using the space elevator..."

"Which I can only access EOS," he said, quietly punching in a code to keep the AI from using it.

"I can overrule you and use the Omicron Protocol," she replied.

The red-haired astronaut did a double take, shocked she would consider using the anesthetic gas code - installed on all the Thunderbirds, including Five, to protect them from invaders - _**on**_ him to force him to do what his brothers asked.

His eyes narrowed in challenge. "OK - then can you explain to my brothers why you think it's more important for them to babysit me than enjoy party themselves?" he said pointedly.

EOS ran her processors regarding the protocol, and realized the effects it would have on John would last longer than the journey. "Forgive me - computer and human logic do not always compute," she said. "I will not use the protocol."

"Good," John responded, eyeing where his helmet was in case she bluffed in the next 24 hours.

The other four Tracy brothers chuckled at their red-headed brother's image projected from his portrait. They had gathered together to talk about attending a murder mystery dinner and casino night in Colorado, with the money raised going to charity.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon were excited at the prospect of a night off, but for others, it was another story.

"Thank you EOS - besides we would much rather have him want to go," said Scott as the family sat in the lounge. "C'mon John, it won't be like last time - we're coming too. Plus, Gordon really wants to go see Lady Penelope..."

"And kiss her under the gum-gum tree" quipped EOS as she interrupted.

John and Gordon rolled their eyes at her failed attempt at humor.

"Thank you, EOS... that's not how the song goes," the aquanaut muttered, deciding John could tell her what all was wrong with her comment.

Gordon then tried to correct her. "I'm just attending a social with Penny."

John laughed at the two's bickering, but then rubbed the back of his head. "Even then, you guys know I hate these. The last time I went to one I a. was accosted by the Hood, b. nearly hit by boulders and c. nearly plummeted to my death no less than three times... among other things," he said. "Besides, I have nothing to wear."

Brains' eyes lit up. "Yes you do - the t-tuxedo I engineered, or um, t-tailored... which r-reminds me - I need to add more s-safety features to it before you go," he said as he hurriedly left the room with MAX in tow.

"Tux? Wait Brains! That was not me saying I..." said John, paling even further than the holograph effect.

John's mind had flashed back to the chalet in Switzerland where he, Lady Penelope and Parker attended an auction to raise money for charity. The Hood had crashed the party, demanding money or dying when the building crashed to the bottom of the mountains.

John only had the use of his custom-made defense tuxedo designed by Brains, and while they thwarted the man's plan, the number of times John came close to death still made his head spin. The spinning got worse when he remembered all the guests gathering underneath Thunderbird One to thank John after Scott rescued him.

Scott and Gordon chuckled. "Well, looks like Brains is making you go..." said Gordon, whose voice faded slightly when John didn't make a further sound.

At first, they thought the image projector froze but saw John's shoulders move up and down while breathing.

"Hey, Earth to John, come in please," said Gordon, pulling a funny face in front of the man to get a smart alec remark.

Seeing his immediate older brother not so much as quirk an eyebrow at Gordon's antics, Virgil's eyes narrowed in concern. "Um... bro?" he said, taking a closer look at his brother's image. He didn't like what he saw in his immediate older brother's complexion.

"EOS, give me John's vitals from his biosuit please," he continued gently, growing more disturbed when John didn't retort about the order.

EOS' avatar flashed slightly, showing she was scanning their brother's medical status. The data came up for Virgil to read.

"John's blood pressure, complexion and breathing are consistent with a potential syncope," the pilot responded worriedly to all the earthbound brothers, confirming what he had thought.

"Huh?" said Alan, confused.

Virgil explained. "Looks like he's going to faint..."

"It means the same thing," Scott and Gordon quickly added, seeing Alan's start to inquire again. All grew more worried as they saw their brother pale more.

Scott grabbed Alan and moved to the chairs that lead to Thunderbird Three if John collapsed and hit his head.

Virgil however went into medic mode. "OK John, take it easy. You know the drill here..."

EOS had pulled up the program for treatment herself had already started to increase the gravity to 1/2 of Earth's so John could indeed sit down.

John, however growing dizzier, ended up hitting the floor instead.

He felt queasy and looking at his brother's holograph, tried to speak. He found his voice wouldn't work.

"Sit... knees...breaths..." said the medic, muddled in John's ears as though he was being dunked in water.

The older brother was confused as to why darkness was edging his vision, but it was more soothing...

A sharp, acrid smell however kept him from following that darkness.

His eyes snapped open and he gagged. "Gah! EOS! What was with the smelling salts?" he said, coughing harshly.

He hadn't forgotten their smell when EOS had mistakenly thought the scent was to enhance the atmosphere in TB5.

The astronaut's nose burned for days after the fiasco... but on the plus side, he actually enjoyed eating Grandma Tracy's special over sugared - and burned - spaghetti sauce.

"I'm sorry John," EOS apologized and explained. "Virgil ordered you to sit down and put your head between your knees to avoid fainting. You did not comply, so I had to use another method to restore you."

The astronaut started to say something, but then saw the concerned images of his earthbound brothers. "Virgil's orders there too, right?" he asked.

"Correct," she said in response.

He groaned and pulled himself up on a bench, putting his head in his hands. Virgil frowned at the slight swaying his brother was doing, and double checked the medical scan. "John, you'd feel better if..."

"FAB Virgil," his brother responded and instead put his head between his knees. He indeed felt better as the blood moved back to his head, helped by the artificial gravity and - thankfully - the view as that part of Five rotated to show the Earth under his feet.

After watching their brother for a minute, Alan cleared his throat. "Bro, you OK?" he asked, concerned.

John winced as he sat up. "I will be..." he started, and the earthbound Tracys sighed in relief.

Gordon frowned. "I'm sorry John. I didn't think just a suggestion you go out to a party would make you _literally_ go out..."

John gave a half smile and continued. "Thanks, Gordon, but I didn't pass out."

"My scanners don't concur with that John," said EOS looking at her data banks.

"EOS, if I had - or at least fully, I wouldn't have reacted so quickly to your 'air freshener'," he admitted.

Hearing EOS' chuckle as her memory banks replayed her past error, John continued. "Even then, it wasn't caused because I'm afraid of going to a party itself. I hate crowds as much as I gravity."

"Right - not to mention the Hood's crashing the last one you attended," said Alan.

"Not exactly, though Brains' comment about the tuxedo pushed me over the edge," said John. He then gratefully accepted the packet of water and small cinnamon bagel EOS served from one of the many food dispensers to boost his sugar levels. "But seriously, you all do know that parties - or anything with large groups of people - aren't my type of fun anyway right?"

Gordon chuckled. "Yeah, but this one might be bro. It's a murder mystery, and one that helps a group that hits a bit close to home," he said bringing up the virtual e-mail to the lounge's table projector and Thunderbird Five's scanner.

"'Murder Mystery Dinner Casino Night, benefitting the Harry Jamison Children's Hospital'," read John, whose eyes lit up in recognition. "Isn't that the place where Virgil was treated after..."

"After the avalanche," confirmed Scott, seeing Virgil's distant look. They all knew that their middle brother didn't have many memories of the hospital itself.

The last clear memory he had of that time was skiing with their mom trying to escape the mountain of snow.

Neither Scott nor John - the only ones old enough to help with the rescue, had ever forgotten the moment they found their brother lying unconscious and broken on a heap of rocks and snow, protected by an overhang he had rolled under.

The natural rock formation kept him from being smothered by the same snow that took their mom, but it was still touch and go for a time. It was the longest months of their life watching Virgil slowly recover from the coma and frostbite, not to mention the struggles they all had after their mom died.

Virgil shook his head, clearing it as he read the invitation. "It says that all money raised will go toward a state of the art chamber that will treat hypothermia and all stages of frostbite," he said. "Just think of all the children who could be spared the pain or nearly losing a limb..."

John pursed his lips, remembering how close Virgil nearly came to losing half his right foot. "OK, good point. Still... why have me come?"

Scott chuckled. "It's easy to see why - you'll ace the mystery. Grand prize is getting to donate $500,000 from the charity in your name to the chamber - and to have it named after you," he said, smiling.

"Couldn't we just donate the money ourselves?" inquired John who, sniffing the air, made a face. "EOS, drop the salts. I'm feeling better - The bagel and water are enough."

"Yes John," quipped the AI as she stopped adding the tiny bursts of restorative gas at timed points during her creator's recovery.

The eldest brother chuckled. "True John... but wouldn't it be nice if we not only won, but made a show of it by doubling the donation and giving the charity a large donation of our own?" said Scott, smiling when he saw John conceded the point.

"Plus, there's a casino night, with all sorts of prizes," said Virgil. "One game features a grab bag for gemstones..."

"Gemstone grab bag game?" The aquanaut jumped up from the sofa, excited. "I was always good at those. I could get Penny a sapphire or a ruby or an aquamarine or an ametrine or a topaz..."

"... Or just a bunch of jelly beans," muttered Alan, who had to duck when his immediate older brother threw a pillow at him.

John took another bite of his bagel and drank some water, still unconvinced. "Who's going to man Thunderbird Five? We have to have someone here if there's a call," he said, hoping this excuse would work. "Grandma is still visiting friends in Kansas until tomorrow, Brains at that engineering convention, and Kayo is still on that space mining investigation with the GDF."

"Kayo might be delayed, but they're all supposed to be back when we leave tomorrow," said Scott.

"And I already volunteered to stay on Five," said Alan. Before John could remind him of his last visit, the youngest astronaut continued. "Can't go to the party anyway - though I really want to. Stinks to be 20."

"Nothing wrong with being 20," chided Scott.

"Yeah, but it does when you must be at least 21 to attend," Alan said, not liking he couldn't attend because alcohol was being served, he was underage in the States and Scott wasn't seen as his guardian.

Scott had tried to make an exception to have all five attend, but the hosts said no, explaining why. Even the stubborn pilot conceded the point - they didn't want to charity to be fined for serving alcohol to a minor, even if, for teetotaller Alan, it would be accidentally.

John quirked an eyebrow. "What about EOS?" he said.

"John, I've already promised Alan and your brothers I would not 'play games' as I did last time you went to a party," said EOS.

"So no passcodes or suddenly turning off gravity again," said Alan, admittedly a bit skeptical himself.

EOS gave a musical chuckle. "Yes, I do believe he'd swap my programs with a pocket calculator if I misbehaved again."

Privately John cursed at his almost sure ace in the hole becoming a dead man's hand.

That said, before he said anything else, Scott continued with the Earth Tracys' ace card. "Oh yes, they also included the menu," said the pilot.

The youngest brother pouted, unintentionally looking like a blonde-haired chipmunk. "Yeah - bad enough I can't go, they have to have a great meal," Alan grumbled.

"Really? What are they going to serve?" inquired John.

Seeing his fellow astronaut intrigued, Alan grinned mischievously and continued, putting his own longing into his voice. "Well, it starts off with a shrimp scampi or raspberry-walnut salad..."

"Then a porterhouse steak with sauteed morels and gourmet mushrooms..." said Scott enticingly in his baritone voice. "Twice baked potatoes."

"Or green beans almondine... or a blue cheese stuffed tomato," said Gordon, wrinkling his nose at the latter option.

"Finally for dessert your choice of a chocolate dome or cherries jubilee," finished Virgil, who laughed. "And we'll make sure the Squid Kid isn't going to nearly set his feet on fire again."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Hey, how did I know they were going to be making cherries jubilee when I rode on the red velvet swing?" he said miffed at the memory. He was 12 years old when Jeff let him ride the swing at the old western themed restaurant.

The aquanaut was enjoying getting to be a kid in the fancy steakhouse - but then was startled when a waiter lit a fire to burn the brandy in the serving dish as he swung forward.

Though Gordon was nowhere near in danger of being burned, the rest of his brothers still teased him.

John pondered his brothers' comments for a few minutes as he finished his emergency snack EOS was still pestering him to consume.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his brothers and started to speak when his stomach growled.

Hearing the noise, John blushed and the brothers smiled. "Stomach must be tired of all those bagels and 'cardboard food'," joked Gordon.

The second eldest glared, but seeing their mirth, finally gave in. "OK, you win... I'll go. Not fair you know my weakness," John said laughing.

"Steak?" said Alan, and getting a headshake from his space-bound brother, he tried again. "Chocolate domes?"

"Nope - Blue cheese stuffed tomatoes," John responded, and seeing Alan and Gordon's reactions, everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dynasty Mansion stood tall in the center of a 10-acre estate in Colorado. It was a near exact replica of the famous Filoli Mansion in California, used as the exterior of the popular 1980s series "Dynasty."

It was built in 2056, the 75th anniversary of the series' beginning and near exact was the best way to describe the grand estate. It was built with modern environmentally friendly materials and had different style gardens, including a "lover's maze" with an elaborate fountain and rose display in the center.

Philanthropists, donors and other guests of all economic backgrounds arrived in their finest formal attire - though some wore designs straight out of the series. They enjoyed the red-carpet treatment, handing their tickets to the greeters then whetted their appetites on cocktails and hors d'oeuvres as they watched - or played - the games.

About three miles away, Thunderbird Two landed at the estate's private airport. Lady Penelope had contacted the president and CEO of the hospital to secure the location so the boys could attend but be ready to rush to an emergency.

Scott, Virgil, Gordon and a still hesitant John gathered inside a Lady Penelope's FAB 3, a stretch pink limousine, to head to the mansion.

The aquanaut smiled as he saw his date in the back seat of the limo's riding area. "You look absolutely gorgeous Lady Penelope -" said Gordon as Parker started the limo to the mansion. Seeing her quirk an eyebrow, amused, he stammered slightly. "W...Well not that you don't always."

The young woman smiled. "Thank you Gordon - I always admired the dress Fallon wore in the opening titles of the show," she said, running a hand on a dark rose version of the famous red, sparkly, and modestly cut, dress. She also had matching pink sapphire and diamond jewelry, and wore her hair in a curled half upswept style. "I decided to join in on the fun and dress up in a more sensible style from the '80s."

"Thank goodness the tuxedo has stayed pretty much the same since then," said Virgil, tugging a bit on his forest green bow tie.

Scott, wearing a dark blue tie and cummerbund trimmed in a small grey paisley trim, then gave a sideways glance at Gordon. "Well... then again Gordon's bowtie and cummerbund should've stayed in 1980s Hawaii."

Gordon stuck his tongue out at the description of his yellow and orange ombre choice. It even had nickel-sized hibiscus flower and palm tree embroidery in places, adding to the garish accessories. "I like to be me - bold, colorful -"

"And loud," said Virgil as he scratched behind Sherbert's ears. The little pug gave a playful bark as he made his rounds visiting the Tracy brothers.

After several pats and greetings, Sherbert then toddled his way toward John.

The redhead briefly glanced down at Sherbert and, after hearing a playful growl, gave the dog a pat on the head as well. "Hey Sherbert," he said, giving a faint smile. John then stared out the window and sighed. He was still dealing with some mild "space sickness" from the change in gravity, but that was the least of his worries.

Parker took a brief glance in the rearview mirror, noticing the nearest Tracy run a finger around the edge of his collar. "Master John, H'I'm sorry they put you up to this," he said sympathetically. "I even 'eard your computer tried to chuck you out."

John smiled. "Thanks Parker. I was worried today she would follow through with her threat to force me to attend. Wore my helmet all the way to the space elevator - and down to the island," he said, chuckling. "But they all have a point - at least I get a meal that isn't 'Certified Grade-A Burned'."

Noticing the driver's eyes narrow in sympathy, but not convinced, he continued. "OK... I just feel like a walking armory now with Brains' updates."

"Yes, I 'eard from M'Lady that your engineer added some more James Bond to your attire," Parker acknowledged. "Must be a bit of an albatross 'round your neck given how many times you've adjusted your collar."

The astronaut shrugged. "Kind of. It's some sort of collar stiffener underneath to protect my neck if by some far off chance a person tried to garrote me, but these new defense mechanisms..." he said, pausing for thought. "You know that cliche 'I can kill a man 100 different ways'?"

"Yes sir - know a few who bragged about it during me younger days," Parker said, then chortled. "It was just that - braggin'."

"Well - I think Brains has 'tailored' the suit where I could actually incapacitate someone 100 different ways. It's one thing to have lasers in my cufflinks and magnetic shoes, but sedatives? Flash bombs? A mini-bean bag gun?..." John said, then brushed the left arm of his white tuxedo, exasperated. "Good grief, he designed the cummerbund to convert to a gas mask - complete with a 10-minute supply of air to get out."

"'E's just being cautious - especially after the 'Ood came crashing in last go 'round," said Parker, though he too wondered why Brains would invent a bizarre contraption. "Doubt you'll need any of it with all the extra security..."

John was about to counter about the chalet when Scott spoke up. "I agree bro. Besides, Brains made sure we all also have the same features in our suits," he said as they pulled up to the front entrance.

Scott's eyes then twinkled with mischief. "Well, there is one additional item we have you don't."

The astronaut quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"We have spirits of ammonia in ours to help you."

John rolled his eyes. "Seriously - one time," he muttered as he saw Parker step out.

The chauffeur and bodyguard glanced at John in sympathy and, in his own silent retort, went to the back and opened the door of the limousine for his guests.

Gordon stepped out first and reached his hand out to Lady Penelope, who was holding Sherbert. Both waved to the flashes of cameras, though none would produce a full picture of most of the Tracys thanks to dampeners installed in the tuxedos.

Scott and Virgil then stepped out, followed by John. The poor astronaut waved and smiled awkwardly at the surroundings, curling up his toes to keep from bolting back to the safety of the limousine.

His two brothers, afraid John would indeed flee, or worse, put their arms around his shoulders in camaraderie, all laughing as they handed their tickets over and entered.

Once inside, Virgil leaned in and whispered into his immediate older brother's ear. "All the lights are still on right?" he said, his humor hiding his truer concern. Unlike the others, he wasn't teasing - Virgil had been worried the combination of space sickness and John's mild phobia would lead to an actual faint this time.

John blinked at the comment, but then chuckled. "Yes, all senses of the word," he replied, making a gesture around the colorful interior of the casino area. The banquet hall was also bustling with servers getting the tables ready for the meal and theater group rehearsing the mystery.

"Good to hear, but please let us know if you need a breather," said Scott seriously, making his younger brother look into his blue eyes. Seeing John nod in understanding, the pilot smiled. "Virgil and I plan on playing some hands at the blackjack table, and then maybe a few of the others. See you at dinner."

"F-A... um, OK bro," John said and walked around the casino, working out his options for the most fun he could have and still benefit the hospital.

A few minutes into the walk, he felt a buzz at his lapel, which hid a communicator. John looked around and found a secluded spot near the stairwell.

He then casually lifted up wrist watch as though casually checking the time.

Instead Alan's image pulled up in the dial, a new feature Brains added to John's tuxedo to appear more natural when communicating.

"Hey Bro, no spiders in the attic I hope?" said Alan teasingly.

"Not you too..." John groaned, shaking his head. Hearing his brother's puzzled grunt, he continued. "Scott's already teased me about having restoratives in their coats just in case I keel over."

"Wow... harsh," said Alan in sympathy. His eyes then lit up with humor. "Then again - you could always tease him about the time he accidentally ate pickled fruit."

John chuckled as memories of the incident flickered in his head. Scott was 10 at the time and accidentally ate some fruit that was indeed pickled - in rum.

The few hours afterwards were - interesting, to say the least.

He then cleared his throat. "I could, but honestly, I'm doing all right - so no more teasing," he said, chiding.

"But it's fun," teased Alan.

"John is right Alan - if you do not cease with the teasing, I will inform Scott to not bring home that chocolate dome you requested," EOS also replied.

The young astronaut stuck his tongue out in retort. "You're no fun," he started. He then felt a very slight increase in gravity, as though to dump him on the floor, and put his hand up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be nice."

"Thank you Alan," retorted EOS in her child-like voice, returning full zero gravity.

"Yes, please be nice to him too EOS," John said chuckling. The older astronaut tilted his head. "Chocolate dome huh? I take it Scott is going to make you do something in return right?"

"FAB, but it's worth it. He thinks he can sweetalk one of the servers into giving him an extra dessert and have Parker save it for me," Alan admitted.

Seeing John look around nervously at the crowds - who were this time not looking at him oddly, Alan continued. "Look - in all seriousness, my advice is to just have fun and ignore the crowds, OK? I don't want to find out from Virgil that you decided to skip dinner taking an unwelcomed nap."

John admittedly nearly roared laughing at the remark. "I won't - That's usually Gordon's choice when he refuses to stay in bed after being concussed," he said. "But I will be careful, thanks Alan."

"Anytime bro," said the teen on TB5 and the link severed.

John smiled then turned to look at the casino, and found a set of "one armed bandits." Guests purchased tokens, marbles or a combination of the items based on donations to try for prizes in the games. In the case of the slot machines, if a contestant hit three bars they would win a one carat diamond with a couple of other pairings being worth another prize.

The astronaut started working out the odds of winning and smiled. "Well, let's see if I can win something to help Gordon in his quest to woo Lady P," he said, looking at the list.

He then felt his smile broaden at one prize, making his decision. "Well that or a telescope we all can share..." John said, heading to the cashier for some tokens.

Gordon Tracy was frustrated. He rummaged around the bag of jellybeans to see if one contained a gemstone.

It had been his 10th try - and the 10th time he was unsuccessful. So far the blonde-haired man had seen all but about three of the stones he wanted to find for Lady Penelope be struck from the main board, showing they had been found.

Sighing, he gave the bag of gourmet jelly beans to Virgil. "Here you go - another failure," he said, grumbling.

For Virgil - it wasn't a failure, unless he counted trying to not overstuff his tuxedo pockets failure.

He liked Jelly Bellys - well jellybeans in general, and opened the bag to try one.

Popping a black one in his mouth, he expected to taste licorice.

At first there was no taste - then he made a disgusted face.

"Skunk spray!? Why on earth would they put Bertie Botts Beans in the bag?" he said, taking a drink of his brandy to get rid of the "skunk spray effect" in his mouth.

Hearing a polite cough, the pilot turned. He saw Parker, who tried to look nonchalant at the younger man's response.

Virgil studied the man, and could tell from the occasional glance at the bag of jelly beans the longing in Parker's eyes for them.

He tilted his head and, eyes twinkling, offered the bag to the grey headed man. "You want them Parker?"

Parker, realizing he had been caught, nodded. "I'd be delighted Virgil. I 'aven't had these since I was a little boy," he said, taking the bag. He then popped one in his mouth and chewing, smiled. "Ah, me favorite - the barf ones."

Virgil did a double take. "Huh, I thought you to be more of a fan of the sardine or bacon flavored ones," he said, partially in jest.

Parker actually turned his nose up slightly, then chuckled. "I like those too - but the barf ones, when you know what their flavors are, make them the best," he said, and smiled putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "In h'all 'onesty thank you Virgil. H'It's not often I get to enjoy some of the perks of these events."

Virgil simply smiled - besides he had estimated he had about two pounds to enjoy... providing Gordon gave up the fight.

He was however going to double check to make sure they weren't all Bertie Botts Beans. Virgil knew Parker liked them, but he honestly didn't know if the chauffeur could explain to Lady Penelope why he had 10 bags of jellybeans when he's supposed to be doing security.

Across the way, Gordon was debating on purchasing another bag of marbles to try his luck again at the grab bag. So far he had put in nearly $200 in chances for the lower "play-in" game.

Penelope was watching him with amusement. She had been informed by Scott and Alan in particular about Gordon's endeavor, and while she thought it was sweet, didn't want him to be discouraged. She then heard Sherbert whine slightly and realizing he needed a break, walked outside to the pet area.

Gordon, however **,** stared at the table debating his options **.** "Hey, I found a trillion cut sapphire," said a young redheaded woman looking through her bag.

"There goes another one off my list," muttered Gordon as he pursed his lips. He took a look at his watch and saw he had been at it for an hour and a half trying his luck at the game.

He knew then it was time for a break. "A little fresh air, a drink, a few more canapés... I'll be fit to fight for a bag full of gemstones for the Lovey Lady Penelope," he said, smiling. "I will be successful!"

The aquanaut went outside and saw the garden maze to his left. "Maybe a bit of a walk too will clear my head," he chuckled as he entered the maze. He wasn't worried if he got "lost," as he could contact Alan in Thunderbird Five to get the way back.

A half an hour into the course, smelling some of the peace roses and other flora along the way, he heard a pained female scream. "That sounded near the center of this place," he said, starting to run through the course.

After a few turns, and one face plant into a wall, he found the maze's center.

He also found the same red-headed woman he saw earlier at the casino lying motionless by the fountain. Her necklace was scattered in several pieces nearby, the gems oddly prized from their mounts.

"Oh no! Miss, are you OK?" he said and rushed over to the woman, and getting no response, checked her pulse. He let out a sigh when he found it.

"I better get Alan to do a scan from Five," Gordon muttered as he tapped his collar to turn on his communicator.

Just as he raised his arm up to speak, he felt a sharp - almost electrical - pain in the back of his neck. His vision exploded briefly in sparkles before he slumped to the ground - unconscious.

8888888888

 **(Author's note: I used the American names for some of the Bertie Botts beans flavors and, with minor exceptions, will use them in future chapters.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Finishing another hand of cards, Scott glanced at his watch and decided it was time to move on to another game.

He scooted back in his chair. "Well, time to let someone else have fun. Goodnight," he said to the house of the blackjack table. After handing a generous tip - which would go to the worker, he stood up and stretched.

The pilot had fun trying all the games in the room, winning several and losing a few. Scott glanced over at Virgil, chuckling when he saw the man try one more time to win a prize on the roulette wheel.

Virgil came away with a set of oils, which wasn't the big prize, but made him happy. The game attendant handed him a slip so he could pick up the item after the party.

Scott then looked at one game, chuckling. "Why not?" he said, handing his final pair of marbles over for a try at the gemstone grab bag pull, selecting one.

The pilot then walked up to Virgil, chuckling. "Well, let's see what I have," he said, and shuffled the beans around in the still sealed bag.

"If nothing else, jelly beans or Bertie Botts Beans - which you can give to Parker," said Virgil, chuckling. "I just hope Lady P doesn't question as to why he has five bags of them when he's supposed to keep an eye on everyone."

The eldest chuckled. "Nah, she won't - I think she knows Gordon hates them," Scott said, and he shifted his hand slightly on the bag. His eyes widened. "Woah, take a look at this..."

Virgil looked at the bag and saw the gem. He then looked at the list at the table. "A tourmaline - and it's a pink, green and yellow one. Pretty," he said, then smirked slightly. "How many times have you tried?"

"Just once," admitted Scott.

" _Just_ once," parroted Virgil, who then whistled. "Poor Gordon - donates $200 dollars to try and get a stone, with zero success, and you drop $20 and win."

The pilot shrugged. "Well, guess I'm lucky," he said as he handed his brother the bag with the stone in it. "Between you and me, let's swap one of his bags out with this one and encourage him to look at them again. I think Penny would really love this stone."

"Yeah, but just remind me not to give any more bags to Parker," Virgil agreed, and took a jelly bean from a newly opened bag colored similar to the one Parker consumed earlier.

He popped it in his mouth, then made a face. "Though I think Parker will like the gift too -" he said.

It was Scott's turn to smirk. "Which flavor is it?" he asked, hoping Virgil didn't manage to get another skunk spray bean. Virgil could only drink so much before John - the only one who hadn't touched liquor - would have to fly Two home.

Or worse - if John ended up ill from space sickness, rely on Alan and EOS to remote her home. He was not worried about the youngest's flying skills, but no one wanted to give him fodder for pranks.

Virgil paused for a moment and chewed. "Barf I think," he said puzzled when he found he actually liked it. "Huh, Parker's right - they're not half bad when you figure out how they got the flavor."

Scott made a face. "You still have to get over the name though."

"Yeah... somehow, I have a feeling they ALL have the same candy in them though, so I better get used to it."

Scott opened up his mouth to speak when he heard a loud yell of joy from across the room. "Eureka! I finally won!" said John, surprisingly bright from the game room.

He had drawn in a slight crowd, at first amused when the man said he was not trying for the diamond, but the telescope in the slot machine. Now they were also cheering for him when he won.

Hearing the others, John shyly smiled and thanked them as he received his prize slip. He had played a few of the other games, still a little unnerved around people. Once he heeded Alan's advice and started to turn each game into math, he could tune out everyone. Fortunately, from the guests' standpoint, he appeared to be just focused on winning.

Scott and Virgil laughed. "Well, looks like he's over his phobia," said Scott.

Virgil shrugged. "Yeah, but he also probably thinks everyone is either mathematic equations or EOS now," he said, still chuckling as they walked over to their victorious brother. He then clapped a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

John jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden touch, but turning, found it was his younger brother. "Oh! Hi Virgil," he said, blushing slightly.

"Hi. So, you finally caught the big one," Virgil said, smiling.

"Yeah, I won the telescope. Was able to calculate the odds of winning and came up just at the right time."

"Isn't that cheating?" said Scott, chiding.

The astronaut narrowed his eyes slightly and scoffed. "Anyone who multiplIes the signs on the wheels by the number of wheels and possible pairings can do it," he said pointedly.

Scott and Virgil looked at him bemused - most wouldn't be able to figure out the odds as accurately, or as fast, as John.

The quiet astronaut, also calculating his comment, blushed before continuing. "Well... anyway, I'll have you know I did end up donating about $220 myself trying for it, but it's worth every single cent."

Scott chuckled and patted his brother on the back. "Yeah, it would for you - especially as we can all enjoy it," he said as they heard the dinner gong ring.

"And you can use that same logic to help us win that prize in the mystery dinner," said Virgil, laughing as he wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders. They walked to the banquet hall, chatting about what they were going to choose for their dinner.

They found Lady Penelope at the table with Sherbert on a pillow topped chair beside her. Parker was nearby, next to the curtains, keeping a subtle eye out for anything suspicious at this event.

The three Tracys nodded greetings to Penny as they sat down. "So boys, how has the evening been for you?" she inquired with a smile.

Scott chuckled. "Well, Virgil and I had fun playing some hands at the Blackjack table, winning a few hands but just giving the money to the dealer for the charity," he said. "Then Virgil tried his luck on the roulette wheel and I tried my hand at the grab bag game."

"Did you win any gemstones?" she asked, curious.

Scott had to fight down the real answer and hoped his lie could be told smoothly. "No... but at least the jelly beans are good," he said. "I was afraid we'd end up with more Bertie Botts Beans."

"We did bro," said Virgil. "And I've found I prefer the barf flavor over the canned dog food one."

Parker, who had been eating a couple, coughed back a laugh at the comment. He wasn't fond of that flavor either. Realizing his error however, he tried to remain stoic.

Penny turned, only to see him try to palm something back in his pocket.

The aristocrat quirked an eyebrow. "Parker, is there something you want to tell me?" she inquired.

"Well no, M'Lady..." he started, but seeing her point to his hand, he held out the bag of candy.

She crossed her arms, which worried Parker. "And where did you get those?"

"From Virgil and Scott..."

"And Gordon," added Virgil.

"Is that so? Parker... just how many bags have they given you?" she inquired.

Parker blushed slightly. "Uh, well, it could be one or two..."

"We gave him five, Lady P." Virgil apologized. "Gordon gave them to me when he didn't find gems in them."

"Go on," said Penelope, making Parker worry more at the lecture to come.

"Well, I tried some from one of the bags and found out they were the ones they made for that old book series 'Harry Potter'," the middle brother continued. "Parker saw my reaction to eating a skunk spray one and said he liked them, so... I gave him the candy."

Penny glanced at her chauffeur and gave him a cool look. "I see."

Parker shrugged sheepishly. "Don't blame the boy M'Lady, 'e was only doin' a kindness for a poor old man," he said, unabashedly taking out another one to eat. He then grinned fondly at the taste, even if it was a canned dog food flavored one. "'Aven't 'ad them for years."

"Yes, he did a kindness Parker," she said, then gave a sly, but soft, smile. "It would be a shame though if you didn't share any of that kindness with me, however."

Parker blinked his eyes twice, the only sign of surprise he showed. Even the Tracys were surprised by her comment.

The chauffeur then recovered his voice. "'Share with you', m'Lady?" he said, trying to hide his surprise but failing miserably.

Penny laughed, holding her hand out. "Yes, I always adored Bertie Botts Beans. It's a nice change of pace from 'sophisticated sweets'," she said, still laughing. "You never knew it you'd get a sweet treat or a funny surprise. May I have a few please Parker?"

"Of course M'Lady," Parker chuckled and gave her a few of the sweets, which she daintily ate one at a time.

At the last one, Penny then pulled a face of her own. "Oh I would get a liver and tripe bean after the Toffee and Candy Floss ones," she said, her nose crinkling slightly - but ladylike - in disgust.

The group laughed as servers came and asked the group what they would like as an appetizer. Scott and Virgil chose the shrimp scampi while John and Lady Penelope chose the salad.

Scott then looked around, trying to find their youngest brother attending. "Boy, I can't wait to see Gordon's look on his face when he realizes all he had to do was give you Bertie Botts Beans," he said. "He's still trying to win you a gemstone."

Penny smiled softly, keeping her truer emotions at bay. "I know. He's a dear, sweet and generous man, but even just a bag of jellybeans would suffice to show how much he cared."

The astronaut took a drink of his hot tea. "You'd better not tell Gordon that right now - he'd probably tackle Parker for his bag and hand feed you some," said John, chuckling at the image.

"Not unless 'e wanted a fist full of rotten egg beans stuffed down 'is throat first," teased Parker. The others, even Penny, chuckled at the thought.

Virgil looked around and frowned. "Speaking of the squid, where IS Gordon," he muttered. "We had expected to see him already here visiting with you."

The aristocrat tilted her head, confused. "I thought he'd be arriving with you or shortly thereafter," she said.

"Nope, I was at the slot machine and Virgil and Scott were at the blackjack tables," John said, also growing a bit concerned. "It's not like him either to miss the dinner bell - especially in our family."

"Let alone a gong," said Virgil, who paused for thought. "Could he have gone outside?"

Parker's eyes lit up at the comment, remembering something. "Pardon me gents... but I do recall Gordon was still at the cashier's table when Lady Penelope took Sherbert outside. 'E was debating whether 'e would try his 'and at the game again," he admitted. "'E finally gave up and went outside for a walk."

"Are you sure Parker?" inquired Penny.

"Well beggin' your pardon M'Lady, he seemed in a right tiff 'e hadn't won any baubles for ya, and probably decided 'e needed to blow off some steam," Parker admitted.

Scott frowned. "How long ago was that?"

"Oh 'bout an 'alf an hour ago."

The three Tracys looked at each other. "You think he might've entered that lover's maze and got lost," asked Virgil.

John shrugged. "It's possible - he hasn't always been the best at road maps," he chortled and lifted up his watch. "John to Gordon - are you lost in space there?"

Silence permeated the table, making them frown. Gordon would've countered with a sea joke. "Maybe he's too embarrassed to admit he needs help."

"Well, we do have the best rescue available to give him a hand," admitted Scott as he quietly lifted his wrist to contact TB5 instead. "Hey Alan, you there?"

The youngest's image projected onto Scott's dial. "Right here Scott," he said, then paled minutely at Scott's frown. "Please tell me that John didn't do a face plant somewhere."

"I'm fine Alan - and that's your last warning. Stop teasing me or I'll order EOS to change the gravity every three minutes," chided John.

"Woah - that was serious worry for you that time bro, but point taken," said Alan. "What's up then?"

"We needed to find out where Gordon is," said Scott. "Parker said he went out for a walk about a half an hour ago and hasn't returned. We think he may have gotten lost in the lover's maze and is embarrassed to call for help."

"And you need good old E-O-S to get him out," finished Alan.

The AI flashed her lights. "That is not how you say my name," she said, annoyed it was spelled instead.

"I'll explain the punchline later EOS," said John. "Can you tell us where he is, please?"

"Searching John," said EOS as her lights flashed. "John, he's in the lover's maze however..."

"However?" Penny's eyes narrowed slightly.

"However..." EOS said as she paused to do a scan. "I am paging Gordon's watch, but he isn't answering, not even to turn it off."

"Stubborn," muttered Scott, knowing his brother would probably camp in the maze overnight just to get out on his own.

"No - according to my readings Scott, the watch hasn't moved from that spot for the last 10 minutes," said EOS, who paused momentarily. "It is also still on his wrist."

Scott, John and Virgil's eyes widened in concern. "He could be lying down to stargaze, but what if..." started John, realizing of all the brothers Gordon was least interested in stargazing.

"He could be injured - or unconscious," finished Scott, also coming to that conclusion.

Virgil then went into his medic mode. "Can you get vitals on him EOS," he ordered.

"Not quite John - there is some mild interference from the electronics in the fountain. The GPS ping shows he is however in the center of the maze."

The group instead jumped up from the table, while Parker gathered up Sherbert in his arms. "Alan, give us the fastest map to the center of the maze," said pilot. "Can you call out the commands as we go through it?"

"FAB Scott."

Penny then spoke up. "Parker and I will quietly ask the party hostess if there is a doctor in attendance who is the epitome of discretion in case Gordon's injured," she said. "Then we will talk with security to see what they can do to help us."

"OK Lady P. We'll let you know as soon as possible," said John and the trio ran out to the maze.

A few minutes later, quickly aided by the solution to the maze given by Alan and EOS, the three oldest Tracys made it to the center of the maze.

They skidded to a halt at the sight before them.

"Oh gosh, Gordon," said Virgil as he quickly ran over to his brother's crumpled form, checking his pulse.

Scott and John also ran over. "How is he," said Scott.

Virgil lifted one of Gordon's eyelids to check his response. "Out like a light."

"What do you think happened?" said Scott as he looked around. Looking at the possibilities of an innocent garden, he frowned and thumbed his cummerbund. "Some sort of gas?"

"Doubtful - if it was, I think we'd passed out ourselves by now," said Virgil as he checked Gordon for injuries.

Finding nothing broken, the pilot then gently made his insensible brother comfortable. As he loosened Gordon's bow tie and unfastened the top button, Virgil found a red mark on the back of his brother's neck.

Pulling the collar down slightly, he found what appeared to be a small pair of circles near his spine. "Look at the back of his neck," Virgil said calmly.

"Ouch," said John after he carefully touched the spots. "Looks painful."

Scott frowned as he also looked, recognizing the pattern and looked at his medic brother. "Stun baton?" he asked simply.

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, probably pretty powerful one too," he said, pulling out a small medical scanner. He then touched his jacket collar. "Virgil to Alan, we've found Gordon."

"How is he?" said Alan worried.

"Out cold, but alive," said Virgil who moved the scanner over Gordon's prone form. "I'm sending you vitals to get a readout. Send them back when EOS has them ready."

"FAB Virgil, standing by," he said, and after a few moments, returned the scans.

Virgil frowned. "His vitals are stable, but yeah - he was hit with a stun baton, setting three," he said, taking his coat off and placing it over Gordon's back. "We'll need to keep him warm and wait until he comes to."

Scott nodded, and put a hand on the aquanaut's shoulder. "What do you think happened here though?"

John looked around and saw a faint red sparkle in the moonlight. He walked over to the sight and found a broken necklace and gemstones.

"Looks like an attempted theft," said John nodding toward the jewelry. He stepped over to the items and took a closer look, counting the stones and settings. "The odd thing is - everything is here."

"Everything?" inquired Scott.

"FAB Scott - the thief only prized the rubies from the settings but didn't take them," said John.

"So where does Gordon come in?"

"My guess some creep attacked a woman," John mused. "Gordon saw the assault and tried to stop it..."

"Then the attacker - or an accomplice, stunned him," finished Virgil. "But where is she, and why didn't she help Gordon?"

John shrugged. "She likely regained consciousness and headed out of the maze for help. Probably didn't see Gordon."

Scott pursed his lips. "Hopefully Penny will find the woman first, especially if she did see Gordon. We don't need our brother accused of attacking her," he said.

Alan glanced at the vital monitor and smiled. "Hey Virg, Gordon's starting to come around," he said.

The medic looked down and saw Gordon's eyes flutter slightly. "FAB Alan," Virgil nodded, then adjusted the coat over Gordon. "John, why don't you go back to the mansion and see if you can find the person who was here."

"Take that necklace with you and see if anyone has a clue to whom it belongs to," said Scott. "I'll stay here with you in case Virgil needs help with Gordon."

John nodded. "FAB," he said as he pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pants pocket. He gathered the necklace to bring to the London agent and give her an update on what they found. The astronaut then headed back to the mansion while Scott and Virgil sat watch over Gordon.

Both also kept watch for anyone who might come back to finish the job.

The aquanaut groaned, trying to figure out what had happened to him. First he felt as though he was lying on a bed of Bowie knives and broken glass - a painful, familiar feeling as he remembered the hydrofoil accident.

He then smelled roses and other flowers, which further worried him he was again in the hospital and not where he last remembered - a garden.

As his senses cleared, he realized he wasn't lying on a bed or hearing the annoying chirp of vital monitors. Also, the stabbing pain was fading faster than it did trying to walk again.

As he started to regain feeling in his limbs, he could tell he was lying on grassy ground in the recovery position.

He moaned and tried to get up, only to find a hand on his back keeping him down. Gordon tried to struggle a bit and escape, but a gentle bass voice broke through that thought.

"Easy there Gordo - you'll be all right," said Virgil calmly. "How do you feel?"

Gordon tried to look up, but then regretted it when he saw two of Virgil. "Like I either got hit by a bolt of lightning, or Grandma's fruitcake," he said, wincing more a flare of pain coursed through his neck.

He then quickly laid his head in his folded arms. "Definitely Grandma's fruitcake."

"That bad huh?" kidded his oldest brother. Seeing Gordon nod, Scott took his pulse.

Finding it was better, he glanced at Virgil, who after checking a new medical scan on Gordon, also nodded in agreement.

"Well - I think you know it wasn't the fruitcake," said Scott as he helped his aquanaut brother sit up.

"Do you know what *really* happened?" asked Virgil gently.

Gordon frowned. "Yeah, I was walking in the maze to get a clear head after striking out on the gemstone game," he said, rubbing his neck. "I was smelling some of the flowers when I heard a woman scream..."

He turned to his left, and didn't see anyone there. "Where is she?" he said, panicked.

Scott put a gentle hand on Gordon's shoulder. "We don't know. You were the only one here when Virgil found you," he said.

"We do know you're not hallucinating though bro," added Virgil before his brother retorted. "We saw a necklace on the ground, and presume she woke up and went to get help."

Gordon nodded in understanding as Scott continued. "What happened after you heard her scream?"

"Well, I worked my way to the center when I found her lying out cold by the fountain. I ran over to check her pulse and..." said Gordon, then furrowed his brow, confused. "Last thing I remember was trying to reach Five before I felt a powerful shock in my neck."

"That would be from a stun baton," Virgil interrupted before he got the cliched 'what exactly hit me' Gordon tended to ask.

"Figures," said Gordon, rolling his eyes. He slowly sat up, then rubbed his hand gently on the back of his neck. "How long was I out?"

Virgil checked his watch. "I can't be exact there. It's been about three minutes when we found you, but EOS said your watch didn't move from its spot for 10," he said. "I think however we need to head back into the mansion."

"Why?" said Gordon, starting to stand without help. He found out it was a bad idea to do it on his own when the world started to spin.

Scott and Virgil, seeing their brother falling back to the ground, then looped their arms under his, steadying him. They also did it to make it easy to catch him if he fainted.

Seeing their brother fortunately stabilize, Scott smiled. "Because a. you need rest and food and b. we need to figure out why someone would attack a woman for her necklace, remove the rubies, but steal none of them," said Scott.

Gordon glanced at the area where he found the woman. "That's odd. From what I saw of it in the casino, it looked like it was a nice necklace," he said. "Where is it now?"

Scott and Virgil, steadying their slightly dizzy brother, then headed out of the garden.

"John's got it Gordo. We'll see if EOS can do a scan on the area to see if she can get any type of print or pattern..." said Scott as they turned the corner.

A few moments later in the silent center of the maze, a figure stepped out. "So, they think they can save the day this time and solve why I wanted a unique ruby," he said, knowing he had already erased any potential physical evidence of his involvement.

The man then smiled broadly. "Well, they won't, in fact, I think they will be in for quite a shock when my plan is put into full action," he said then laughed. "By the time they figure it out, I will have everything I want and they will have nothing - including their lives."


	4. Chapter 4

About 20 minutes later, while everyone was enjoying appetizers and patiently waiting for the mystery play to start, the Tracys, Lady Penelope and Parker were quietly working on a real mystery.

The doctor Penelope acquired to take care of Gordon had examined him, finding that while he was tired, there was no lasting injury from the stun baton.

The aquanaut was now holding an ice pack on the marks, hoping the aspirin he was given would kick in.

"So, a woman came back to the mansion shortly after John arrived, saying she had been robbed in the garden," said Penelope as she gave her part of the story. "Then she promptly fainted in his arms."

"Must've been a melodramatic type," scoffed Gordon, not knowing both Lady Penelope and John had the same thought at the time until the doctor confirmed she had indeed passed out from shock.

John rubbed his left shoulder, which was still sore from catching her. "When she recovered she told us someone grabbed her," he said. "She the last thing she remembered was someone putting a handkerchief to her face. The rest we were correct in guessing when we were in the maze."

"Could she describe him?" Virgil asked, frowning.

John shook his head. "The attacker came from behind, so she didn't see him," he said. "The only description she could give was her attacker was male based on his chuckle as she was drugged."

"Which means it could be anyone around here," said Scott, who then frowned as he scratched his head in thought. "It just seems odd though she was chloroformed but Gordon instead hit by a stun baton."

The chauffeur cleared his throat, uncomfortable with what he was about to say. Then again - his past and "old friends" would factor into this analysis.

"Maybe 'e was gonna do more than rob 'er and Gordon got in the way, so 'e clobbered 'im quick and then run h'off," said Parker, still rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Seeing the others frown at him, aghast at the implication given, the grey-headed man shrugged. "Don't like the thoughts m'self but h'I never knew anyone steal from someone then not take anything with 'im."

Their London agent frowned herself as she petted Sherbert. "You are right it is peculiar. The charity night event was well publicized. Maybe it was a common robber who tried a get rich quick attempt and ran off when he failed," she said. "We should however keep our eyes open in case he tries again."

"H'I'll especially keep an eye on those with ruby jewelry m'Lady," said Parker. "Seems 'hoever this 'gentleman' is after a specific gem."

"Agreed, and won't let anyone stop him easily," Scott said, looking at his next to youngest brother when he heard him groan.

Virgil then walked over to Gordon and sat down beside him. "Are you OK Gordo?" he said, worried.

The aquanaut nodded, though wincing at the pain in his neck. "Yeah... or sorta," he said. "I just didn't expect to see stars going around my head at a dinner."

"Well, could be worse - could be visions of Grandma's fruitcake," said the medic, who then chuckled when his brother snorted.

"Would've been better if I got a glimpse of the guy who got the drop on me," said Gordon, growing sober. "We've got to stop this bum before he hurts anyone else."

Scott put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We will Gordon," he said firmly.

Gordon opened his mouth to speak, only to hear his brother's stomach growl.

"Until then I guess we can start on our dinner and observe the guests?" said Lady Penelope, smiling politely.

The aquanaut blushed but nodded. The group then headed back to the dinner and sat at their table once again.

Their personal server, seeing the group had returned, promptly came back with the originally ordered items. The rest of the shrimp appetizers had already been served, so Gordon had no choice but the salad. He didn't mind as he started eating - he prefered a cold dish.

They listened to the master of ceremonies welcome them to the fundraiser and introduced the characters of the mystery play.

As the cast started their performance, the audience chuckled as they found it was set in their take of the fabulous 1980s with over the top characters.

John rolled his eyes as he listened to the valley girl's argument to the bartender in the bar. "Typical beginning - watch later on how she'll be the first one to find the dead guy - likely the bartender, then rush into the room and faint," he said. "Bonus points if it's because of hemophobia."

Scott chuckled when at that moment the actress pretended to swoon at the "bloodied" hand of the bartender. "Right on the money so far. Then again, you would've been perfect for the role with your agoraphobia," he said, only to duck when Virgil instead tossed a roll at his head. "Hey..."

Penny didn't agree with Virgil's roll throw, but overlooked the lack of decorum and smiled at the brothers' antics.

Virgil however frowned. "Three points: a. If Alan can't tease him under threat of gravity wells, then you can't tease him either, b. he's done well so far with said phobia, and c. You do want John to help us win this right?"

The eldest looked the pilot, puzzled at the third point. "Right, so?..."

"So - I believe what Virgil is saying is - 'can it' with the swooning jokes and let him analyze it," said Penny with a smile.

Scott blushed. "Yes, 'm'Lady,'" he said, then turning to his brother apologizing.

John nodded his acceptance, keeping an ear on the story.

Gordon however was enjoying his salad as he listened, then winced when he felt a tingle in his neck. It wasn't as painful but it made his vision sparkle.

He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, making his immediate older brother grab him by the shoulder. "Gordon - you sure you're feeling OK?" asked Virgil concerned. He still was worried the shock could've affected his brother's back. "The hostess did say you could lie down in one of the bedrooms if you needed to rest."

Gordon waved it off. "I'm fine, but my 'Squid sense' seems to be tingling," he said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Squid sense, like something bad is going to happen?" he said, frowning when Gordon nodded. "You do realize the odds of that are..."

A scream pierced the air, making everyone pause. The Tracys, Penny and Parker looked toward the stage, expecting to see the cliche most were sure John had predicted.

However - the cast was just as dumbfounded as they were.

Penny looked at her friends and frowned. "That scream was for real," she said.

"Looks like Gordon's h'instincts were right," muttered Parker as the Tracys bolted out the dining room.

They looked around the hallway, searching for the source of the scream. The immediate area was empty, but then they heard the same scream and a crash. This time it was a male's yell. "At least she's putting up a fight," muttered Gordon as he tried to assess the direction of the scream.

"But for how long?" said Scott, then pursed his lips in thought. "OK, spread out and heed caution. Use the items in your tuxedos as needed, and stay in communication."

"Parker and I will stay in the dining room area to keep everyone calm and keep an eye out in case our uninvited guest tries to come visit," said Lady Penelope.

"FAB," said the others as they headed off in several directions.

Gordon went upstairs and at first started toward what was labeled the Colby suite. His neck tingled again, and his vision grew into larger sparks.

As it cleared, he sensed this wasn't where he was supposed to go, so he turned and headed toward the Carrington suite.

Scott searched the lower living quarters, finding no one in the area. He did however have a scare when he stepped on the tail of the mansion's "rat catcher" who had cornered a tasty mouse in the library.

Virgil searched upstairs in several bedrooms. Each room he found nothing - at the moment.

John was also searching the upstairs bedrooms, also ending up empty handed. He turned to head out of one room and ran into Virgil.

Both yelped as they crashed into the ground.

Virgil quickly stood up and prepared to fight, only to drop his fists when he saw it was his immediate older brother. "Sorry John," he said, helping him up. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I'd be better if we found that woman," he said.

"I agree, but it's like a maze in this place. Just how many bedrooms are in here?"

"About half as many as the original mansion," said John.

"How many does it have?"

"43."

Virgil did a double take. "Good grief. I've searched three..."

"Myself two, so that's five."

"At least on the bright side, that means there are 17 rooms left instead of 38," said the pilot, clearly not believing his comment.

"Yeah, unless..." said John, who tapped his coat's lapel and lifted his wrist. "John to Alan."

The youngest's face filled the dial, smiling when he saw John well. "Hey bro, you already figure out the mystery in five minutes," said Alan. Seeing his fellow astronaut frown, he continued. "I take it we're dealing with Gordon again or something even worse."

"Something worse - we think another woman has been targeted and are searching the mansion," said John. "They doubled up the room space in the new mansion so there's 22, and Virgil and I have searched five. Think you can narrow down possibilities for us?"

Alan nodded. "Sure thing," he said as he pulled up a three-dimensional map of the Dynasty mansion in the center of his work screen.

He then frowned when icons popped up showing a heart and EKG beat in the center. "Guys, there are apparently two people in separate bedrooms, plus a third in the study."

Virgil frowned. "Any of them fighting?" he asked.

Alan shook his head. "Not that I can tell."

EOS's avatar popped up. "I can try to find out using computers in their watches," said EOS, who did a scan. Her voice then changed. "According to my readings, none have moved much if at all from their spots."

"What are their conditions?" asked John, starting to wonder if the thief was now attacking multiple people who were wandering the building for photos.

"I am uncertain," said EOS.

"Just like Gordon earlier," muttered Virgil. "Alan do you have the exact spots of where they are?"

"Yes. I'm sending you the coordinates of the spots guys," said Alan. "Take care and keep in touch."

"Thanks Alan," said John and the connection ended.

"I'll check the north bedroom, you the study," said Virgil, who tapped his watch. "Gordon, do you think you can take care of the Carrington suite?"

Both frowned when there was no response. "Gordon?" repeated John, who again frowned when there was no response. He looked at Virgil. "Do you think his 'squid sense' was actually a dizzy spell?"

Virgil shook his head. "Not sure, but that shock was strong enough he could've had a relapse," he said. "Keep an eye out for him just in case. I'll let Scott know Gordon's not responding."

"FAB. Keep in contact every 10 minutes and let me know if you find him," said John and the two split up.

Virgil walked into the first room, finding a watch lying on the bed. He leaned over and found it had been a gemstone encrusted watch, with the rubies inexplicably removed from their settings. "Odd," he muttered, and relayed his findings to his brothers. "Well, the guy is still ripping out the red stones and leaving them."

"Seems like it's almost a game to him..." said John as he searched the Carrington suite first. Looking at the bed, he found a silver Rolex watch.

John tilted his head, confused as he walked over. He picked it up and examined it. "No rubies," he said as he flipped over the watch.

He looked at the engraving at the back. "Scott, Virgil - Gordon's watch is here but he's not," said the astronaut, growing concerned. "The thug might've kidnapped him this time."

Scott's voice filtered over the watch. "Understood John," he said. "I'm joining you upstairs to search."

"FAB," said John as he started toward the study.

Scott ran up the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner toward the nearest room to start his own search.

A blonde haired woman collided with him and both fell to the ground. He sat up and saw her shiver in cold - or fright. "Miss, are you OK?" he said gently taking a brief glance around to make sure no one snuck up on them.

The woman gasped for air a couple of times before responding. "No - someone attacked me," she said, eyes watering. Scott guessed that might be from the growing black eye she was sporting. "This creep ripped off my watch and necklace. Fought him for a bit, getting a few licks in before he managed to shove a handkerchief in my face."

Scott frowned as he helped her up, steadying her as she swayed. "Did he knock you out? Are you hurt elsewhere?" he said, worried for the woman.

She shook her head. "No, I fooled him. He laid me on the ground, took my jewelry and ran off," she said. "I waited until he left to find someone and - here I am."

The pilot nodded, putting a gentle arm around her waist and helped her stand. "All right, I'm going to take you down to a friend of ours who can help you. First though I need to contact some friends of mine," he said gently. Seeing her confusion, he clarified. "I need to let them know you're all right."

She nodded and Scott lifted his watch to his mouth. "Virgil, John, I found the woman who was attacked. She's all right, but the thief got away."

"Understood Scott. We'll keep searching for Gordon," said Virgil as he entered one of the suite's bathrooms.

John also acknowledged the communication and, silencing his watch's relay for the moment, turned the corner to the study. Entering, he noticed a necklace on the desk, the rubies again removed from their settings.

The astronaut counted the stones and settings - all the stones were there. "This is getting ridiculous," he said as he glanced around. A glint on the leather desk chair caught his eye.

Bending forward, he noticed Gordon's bizarrely colored cufflink in the quilting.

John knew it was his brother's - it was in the same ombre effect as his tie and cummerbund. This one however had a small trio of silver stars on it.

Those markings were distinct - it was the cufflink that, if used, would administer a fast acting sedative into the attacker.

The astronaut grew more worried. "Oh Gordon, I hope that you didn't get yourself abducted with your own weapon," he muttered, knowing if that theory was correct Gordon would never live it down. "But you weren't where your watch was, so where can you be?"

He took a step forward to get a closer look at the item and figure out what to do next when he was grabbed from behind.

John yelled as he leaned over, and throwing his weight to one side, threw his assailant off his back.

The inertia was not conducive to his space sickness though, making him stumble slightly.

His attacker, seeing the issue, in return caught John again, giving the back of his knee a swift kick.

The astronaut cried out in pain and kept falling. To the thief's dismay, it also loosened his grip on the captive.

Kneeling, John found his opening and swung his arms up, knocking the other's from around his body and, after punching the man in the breadbasket, stood up to get out of the room to find Gordon.

He was halfway to the door only to have the thug tackle him to the ground.

John felt the man try to pin him, but using self defense, he was able to roll out from underneath. Getting to his feet the astronaut spun around to find his attacker wearing an oversized hoodie, ski mask and dark pants, covering most of his face and distorting body shape.

The thug snarled and charged again, but John was ready. He grabbed the man's arm and turning, tossed the darkly covered thug in a hip throw.

The man flew a couple of feet past John, hitting the ground. He rolled once to stop face down and stayed there, unmoving.

John looked over and, after grabbing a vase to use if need be, walked over to the form.

The man didn't so much as groan. "Good night," said John as he quickly went over to get something out of the desk to tie up his attacker.

Finding some electrical cord John turned around to where his unconscious captive was.

To his surprise, the man wasn't there.

"What the..." John started, only to again be grabbed from behind. This time, before the astronaut could do anything to free himself, a damp handkerchief was pressed firmly over his nose and mouth.

John inwardly cursed when he found he had inhaled the fumes from the cloth in shock at the surprise attack. Feeling his senses start to numb, he held his breath and fought valiantly to try and free himself from the thug and the chloroform.

He tried elbow punches to the gut, feet stomps, another attempt at a throw - it made the attacker groan, but it was no use. The man didn't lower his left hand from John's face.

So, John pretended to go limp, hopefully to fool his attacker he was under. He mused at the very least he could reduce the dose he was given, if not get a look at the man's face.

To his dismay, he found his opponent was not easily tricked and held fast. The thug then dug his fingers into John's side, making him cry out in pain and take several breaths, each intake of air also laced with the knock out drug. He then felt his reflexes only slow down more as he started feeling giddy.

Realizing there was no escaping unconsciousness now, John did the only things he could in whatever remaining seconds of awareness he had left.

He quickly shifted his hand to tap his watch, hoping EOS or his brothers could trace it.

Next would be to try to find and remember any clues about his kidnapper beyond he was left-handed.

John felt darkness start to creep in as the man removed the sedative laced cloth to drag him. He was then laid on his stomach on the couch, and to his dismay, felt his watch removed from his wrist.

The astronaut felt a pair of fingers at his throat, checking his pulse, then one of his heavy eyelids lifted, allowing him to blearily look into the other's eyes.

They were a warm brown color, almost cinnamon.

There was something almost familiar - but these brown eyes were cold as ice as the thug checked John's level of consciousness.

He hoped to study the eyes more, but his body reflexively shuddered at the man's icy touch.

Hearing a faint moan come from the prone man, the thug looked into John's half lidded aqua eyes again. Seeing John wasn't quite under, he then quickly put the handkerchief over the subdued man's nose and mouth for a few more seconds.

John didn't even bother fighting as his eyelids slipped closed. It was pointless, and struggling now - even feebly, might make things even worse.

Besides, based on the thug's actions in those few moments, it was clear he only wanted John unconscious.

Something niggled in the astronaut's head about that point, but by then time had run out for it to process.

John barely felt the handkerchief removed from his face, and a hand again check his vitals and response. This time there was a faint sigh of relief and a shuffle of an item being put in a pocket.

There were other sounds, but they were distorted and fading as he succumbed fully to the effects of the narcotic.

As darkness took him, John was thankful his abductor wanted to confirm he was no longer a threat.

In the man's error, he gave the astronaut important clues.

Now, he just hoped the attacker either hit the lapel alert while manhandling him or was still stupid enough to leave him there so the guys could find him...


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil was growing more and more frustrated as he once again stared at the stairway to check the second floor. He had searched everywhere on the floor earlier, then had the idea to check outside just in case Gordon went searching there for the woman.

So far he didn't see hide nor hair of his water-loving brother. That also included checking the outdoor pool and both fountains, just in case his brother found the criminal and ended up recreating the infamous "Dynasty" lily pond fight stopping him.

"Well... up the stairs to see if Gordon's taking another unwanted nap," grumbled the medic. "When I get my hands on him I'm going to hug him, then smack him across the head for not listening to his body - again."

Meanwhile, Scott had taken the injured woman to Lady Penelope and Parker, who got her story. The doctor who assisted earlier than took her to a quiet area to have her injuries treated.

The diners were still enjoying their meal, but the play had been discretely delayed until after the "incident" was cleared up. It was decided instead of doing parts of the play between courses, they would now do the whole play after desserts.

No one except the hospital president, Parker and Lady Penelope knew it was to also make sure there was no confusion between play and reality if another person was attacked.

Now, the London agent and her chauffeur were walking on the first floor with Scott in search of the wayward Tracy, among the just as pressing issues.

"I don't get it - why would a criminal go through all the trouble of robbing and knocking someone out, then not take anything," said Scott.

Parker cleared his throat. "Well... beggin' your pardon Scott but so far 'e's been thwarted by Gordon or another person," he said. "But you are right - You'd think 'e'd stop druggin' them and instead just do a grab an' go."

"Parker - remember to tone down stories of your youth," Penny politely chastised. She knew Parker's - rough - upbringing provided useful tools for his much more respectable job, but she didn't want others overhearing to reduce his being a target for a setup.

Parker shrugged. "Sorry, M'Lady, but in my defense all h'I'm sayin' is the chap's gettin' sloppy continuing that and 'e'll get caught."

Scott nodded. "Yes, which is what we want him to do. The fact he just robs them for rubies has already helped us protect possible targets," he said, remembering the extra security around anyone with a ruby.

The pilot then scratched his head. "But why rubies? There's a whole mine of diamonds on display in that banquet room alone worth a fortune."

Penny frowned. "I'm not so sure Scott. They are rare, but some rubies - if flawless, can be more valuable than a diamond," she said. "There has to be a more important reason such a specific thievery."

"Not to mention Gordon being attacked - and now missing," said Scott as he tapped his lapel and lifted his watch. "Scott to Virgil. Any sign of Gordon?"

Virgil shook his head. "No Scott, even searched the fountains and that darn lover's maze again," he said. "I'm worried that - if it's not a kidnapping - he's passed out somewhere and needs help..."

"And we can't contact him without the watch," said Scott, who paused in thought. "Can't believe I forgot... EOS, did Gordon manage to turn on the homing beacon in his lapel?"

"Searching," said EOS, then a chirp was heard afterward. "I'm sorry Scott, but it has not been activated. I cannot find him using that route."

Virgil scoffed. "After all this, I'm seriously thinking about microchipping everyone," he grumbled.

"Well, until then, I guess it's best to use the good old-fashioned method of finding someone," said Lady Penelope.

The pilot frowned but nodded. "FAB. Virgil said Gordon was last upstairs, so I think we should join him and John," he said, raising his watch. "John?..."

No reply was given, worrying Scott as he tried again.

At the second non-reply, EOS' voice then filtered over the intercom. "Scott, there is a problem - I have been trying to contact John for the last 15 minutes and he has not responded," she said.

"He hasn't talked to me either bro," said Virgil.

"Is his watch working?" asked Scott, though he had a bad feeling.

"FAB Scott - but he is not wearing it. I also have checked the emergency beacon in his lapel and it too hasn't been depressed," said EOS.

"Looks like John h'is also in a spot of trouble," said Parker as the trio hurried up the stairs.

The eldest pilot tilted his head in thought. "EOS, can you tell us the last times John's watch was used to communicate with us?"

"Affirmative Scott - The last two locations of the watch were the upstairs study and Carrington suite."

"I'm near the Carrington room. I'll search there first," said Virgil as he rounded the corner.

"Be careful," Scott cautioned.

"Of course, I..." he started, but to his surprise, a figure dressed all in black stepped outside to meet him. Virgil jumped back quickly, but the man charged, slamming him into a wall.

Virgil was stunned, but not so much he didn't see the cotton handkerchief coming toward his face.

"Nope," he said bluntly and blocked the attempt with his arm as he shoved the other back. The thug in turn hit a column and yelped, dropping his weapon.

Hearing the much smaller man give an inhuman snarl and try to tackle him, Virgil let him come forward.

The medic then promptly grabbed the man by his shoulders and fell backward, sticking his foot in the other's gut and flipping him over his head in a throw.

The assailant landed on his back, but before Virgil could throw a finishing punch, he rocked back to flip himself upright.

Virgil then tried a foot sweep to again knock his opponent down, but the attacker jumped, just barely missing being felled again.

Seeing he was no match against the equivalent of a tuxedo-dressed kung-fu grizzly bear, the thief high-tailed it toward an exit.

The "bear" however was also hot on his heels.

At that moment, Scott and the others blocked the hooded man's way. "Not this time fella," said Scott as he charged.

Unfortunately, if the one thief had something right, it was to use someone's inertia against the person.

Scott was caught in a hip throw and flipped to the ground. He groaned and went to get up while Penny and Parker tried to stop the attacker.

The thief paused briefly at seeing Penelope, as though debating striking her, giving Parker an opportunity to put Sherbert on the ground. He then threw a right hook at the enemy.

Said person ducked Parker's punch and shoved him into Lady Penelope. Both fell on the ground.

Sherbert, like the good guard dog he was, bit his lady's attacker on the leg. The man yelped and shook his leg, in the process throwing the dog free. The pug sailed a couple of feet, but was quickly caught by Parker.

Scott had managed to get back on his feet and this time threw a couple of punches himself. They did connect, making the attacker stumble. Before Scott could give a knock out punch however, the thug chose this time to play dirty, kicking the pilot hard in the groin.

Scott's vision went white briefly as he doubled over in pain. The thug balled his fists together, ready to fell his opponent with a rabbit punch.

He was startled instead. "Scott!" said Virgil as he charged toward the fight.

In turning to see the "bear" come back, said thief felt slightly dizzy. The combination of punches, seeing the numbers against him, and hearing a little voice in his head say "run away" added up to one conclusion.

So, he did what the voice said.

The thief did a running leap toward the balcony railing, using Scott's back as a launch pad. He then stepped on the railing with the grace of a cat.

Then, he leaped.

Virgil tried to snag him before he went over - only to find the thief catch a sturdy brass chandelier, swing from it and do a backflip toward the ground. He then ran out the back door toward the garden.

The hooded man ran nearly a quarter mile to a secluded rose garden, beautiful on the inside but containing a secret passageway to a more private domain. He then followed the voice to a door and entered through it. Once it closed again, the flowers helped hide the doorway.

He walked toward another figure, dressed in a black suit and tie, admiring a lavender tea rose.

"So, you couldn't stop any more of the Tracys I take it," he said, turning toward his cohort.

The thug shook his head robotically, confirming the other's suspicions.

"I had hoped you'd be able to incapacitate Scott Tracy too, but no matter," said the other man stepped out into the light. "You knocked out the one that is a spy - and clever way to hide him. They'll probably search for him first for his help."

He then leaned toward the thug, smiling into the man's warm brown eyes. "Too bad by the time they find and revive him the rest of my plan will be put into action," he said. "The ruby and charity money was going to be plenty, but now... I definitely want more."

He then looked at the hooded man, his right eye shimmering like a malfunctioning computer program. "Now, here's what I want you to do to help me," he said, letting the implant program the zombified younger man **...**

"Darn!" said Virgil, hitting his hand on the banister in frustration. Hearing a moan, he then turned around and found Scott doubled over in agony with Parker and Penny hovering over him.

Virgil decided the robber could wait and he rushed over to the group. "Scott are you OK," he inquired, only to be surprised when Scott brushed off his helping hand. Before Virgil could retort, he noticed Scott then curl into a ball and roll on his side.

The medic then realized the issue when he saw his brother's hands were covering a very sensitive spot.

"No... you're not," said the medic wincing in sympathy. Knowing there wasn't much he could do for that particular injury, he put a gentle hand on his brother's back, encouraging him to take deep breaths to ease the pain.

He then looked at the others. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Just me pride," said Parker as he rubbed a bruise on his shoulder. "If I was a few years younger 'e'd been seeing stars - and h'I don't mean the ones downstairs."

Lady Penelope gathered Sherbert in her arms, thanking him for trying to catch the thief. "I'm well, and so is Sherbert. Are you all right Virgil?"

He nodded as he finally was able to coax Scott into sitting up. "Barely. That thug and I ran into each other near the Carrington room - Tried to chloroform me, I flip him off..."

"'Flip him off?'" Penny quirked an eyebrow.

Virgil, realizing the double meaning, clarified. "As in literally - I used a judo flip," he said. "And unless he carried more of the drug on him, he won't be using that tactic again."

"Thank goodness," said Scott, who then paused. "Did you see John or Gordon?"

"No, but the guy was near one of the places EOS said John's watch was last before he went missing..."

"Not to mention fellows and M'Lady where John found Gordon's watch," added Parker.

Scott nodded and painfully stood up. "We should start there first. Alan, EOS - keep an eye out for any uninvited guests as well."

"FAB Scott. Right now it's all clear from where I stand - or float," said Alan via Scott's watch.

The group quietly walked into the bedroom suite, carefully searched the area. They looked through closets, under the bed, even behind the three sided dressing mirror for any sign of John or Gordon.

Scott looked under the poster bed and found a silver Rolex.

He then flipped it over, and frowned when he saw the name on the back.

"Nothing except John's watch," muttered Scott. "If the kidnapper brought them to this room, it was just to remove their watches."

Virgil shuddered, realizing had said criminal abducted him he might've been brought there as well. He shook it off, focusing on helping his brothers.

Lady Penelope politely coughed and continued. "Well, EOS did say John's watch was used in the study," she said. "We'd better search there just to be sure before we call for more help."

The others nodded and they went to the study, three rooms down.

8888888888

'I shouldn't have tried the cherries jubilee,' was the first thought he had as he slowly woke up. He felt groggy and lightheaded. The groggy man knew better than to risk the brandy in the dish not being burned off at a large party. "Well, hope I didn't make a fool of myself when my brothers brought me home..."

He expected to face the music sound of a brother's ribbing, only to find it quiet.

Confused, he opened his eyes. First thing that he saw was a bunch of gaudy bed curtains - definitely not something he had in his bedroom. He realized he still had his tuxedo on and was on top of the bed cover.

It had been a while since he felt this tired - so tired he didn't change into his pajamas.

'Did we crash at Lady Penelope's mansion' he thought as he sat up - only to nearly fall again when a tsunami of dizziness overtook him.

Then came another symptom - nausea, making him quickly grab a trash can to throw up in.

Once he emptied his stomach, the man again surveyed the room. "No, not Penelope's place..." he muttered, realizing it wasn't the last place he remembered being.

He certainly didn't feel like this either - nauseous, achy, weak, parched mouth.

Trying hard to remember what happened, he found his thoughts were muddled. Images of a party, games, dinner and a ridiculous '80s play ran through his head.

So did a memory of a figure dressed in black coming after him.

That memory brought another sensation to his body - sharp, acrid ... then darkness.

That woke him up.

"No, I'm not drunk - someone knocked me unconscious," he said out loud. "I've been kidnapped."

He thought about that for a moment then shook his head. It didn't explain why though he was unfettered.

Still, he figured one man's mistake was his fortune. He just needed to escape.

He carefully stood up, holding his hand on one of the bedposts as his equilibrium steadied some. "OK, one step at a time. Don't want to face plant," he muttered as he set his sights on the door.

Taking a deep breath to wake up more, then carefully walked over to the door. After a quick prayer of good thoughts, he turned the knob.

It opened, and after checking for henchmen and finding it clear, he quickly headed out.

What surprised him was the chatter and laughter rising sounding through the halls. It was far too many people for a common kidnapping.

Looking over the second-floor balcony, he found a series of casino games - and realized where he was.

"I've got to find my brothers before one of them is attacked too," he said, and started his search.

88888888888

The Dynasty mansion study was as grand as Blake Carrington's. It was spacious, filled with bookshelves, a mahogany desk, couch and a large fireplace along with assorted bric-a-brac.

Scott, Virgil, Lady Penelope and Parker started their search, checking unusual books in the shelves to see if one lead to a secret passageway, and for other clues.

Scott found the necklace that was stolen from the blonde earlier that evening.

Parker caught a flash of light and turning to its source, looked at the desk chair. He quirked an eyebrow. "Scott, Virgil, Lady Penelope, h'I think I found something," he said.

The chauffeur then picked up the item, carefully handing it to Scott. "It's one of Gordon's cufflinks," said the pilot as he viewed it.

"His left or right one," asked Virgil.

"Left," Scott responded when he saw the stars.

"Why would that matter?" asked Penelope.

"Because it isn't the laser one," said Virgil.

"Ah!" Parker said smiling at the connection. "I take it this one is one of those new gadgets 'Q' - um Brains, put in your attire."

"Yes, after the incident at the chalet, Brains thought it would be best if we had some form of self defense in case the Hood or another criminal attacked," explained Scott. "The left cufflink now contains a sedative instead of a second laser."

"I see... If it was used, how long would the effects last?" the London agent inquired, wondering if this was how Gordon - or John - was kidnapped.

"Brains said it would knock someone out for 15-20 minutes depending on their size and weight," explained Virgil, following her line of thought. "There's a sensor that reads the person's biodata to prevent overdosing them."

Scott looked closely at the cufflink and frowned. "That is if it was used," he said. "The 'gem' is still attached to the bezel."

"So Gordon wasn't sedated, or at least with the cufflink, but that doesn't explain how it came off his shirt," said Lady Penelope.

"Or explain where John is," Virgil said, nodding. "I know..."

As they were chatting, Sherbert's ears perked up in interest. There was a soft sound, almost like a moan - a very familiar moan.

He yapped and started squirming in Lady Penelope's arms, giving his "I need to walk" whine.

Unfortunately, Lady Penelope misunderstood. "There, there Bertie, we'll find Gordon and John," she said, trying to soothe him.

Sherbert however squirmed more when he heard the sound again, too faint for his friends' ears.

He then barked loudly several times. "Sherbert, what is the matter dear boy?" Penelope said worriedly, putting him down.

The pug sniffed the ground, and after a few scents distracting him briefly, trotted toward the large fireplace. It was trimmed in fine oak and had an ornate fireplace screen in front of it, screwed to the wall to hide the dirty interior from public view - and prevent free souvenirs of ash from the mansion.

Sherbert however, started pawing at it and gave a soft whine, confusing the others.

"'Ere now, it's far too warm for a fire," said Parker, deciding to not say his Sherbert also made the motion when he needed to go outside.

Sherbert however sniffed the area again to confirm his smells. He first sneezed from the ashes, but after shaking his head to clear it, pawed at the fireplace even more.

"It looks like 'e's tryin' to dig a hole," said Parker, confused as the pug was now using both front paws to hit the screen, giving a very short yowl.

Penelope also tilted her head at her pug's unusual behavior - as Sherbert rarely yowled - only to widen her eyes in realization.

She turned to Virgil and Scott, smiling softly. "Do either of you boys have a screwdriver?" she said.

Putting Sherbert's behavior and question together, their eyes lit up in understanding.

The pug was doing a rescue, but needed help.

"FAB," said Virgil who pulled out a cigarette case - reality an expandable toolkit - from the inside of his coat pocket.

Scott leaned over and watched as Virgil removed the screws using an ion screwdriver.

He had three off when he heard a louder moan from the other side. "Virgil..." said the pilot, concerned.

"I know Scott - I'll be careful," Virgil said. "Be ready to assist whoever is on the other side. Lady P, Parker, we might need your help too."

"Understood Virgil," said Parker.

Virgil finished unscrewing the last post of the screen and nodded to Scott.

The eldest Tracy nodded and got ready as Virgil removed the screen. Fortunately the person on the other side did not roll over, but who it was shocked all of them.

Penny gasped.

"Good 'eavens," said Parker, who even in all his life never saw something like this.

Virgil and Scott looked at each other then back at the fireplace.

Inside the fireplace, curled up in a pile of ashes was John - bound, gagged and trying to regain consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

The shock and subsequent relief at seeing John quickly turned to worry when the astronaut's eyes rolled in his head and closed again.

"John!" said Virgil as he leaned into the fireplace. He put his fingers on John's carotid to check his pulse, and let out a sigh of relief. "Scott, help me get him out!"

"FAB," said Scott and the two carefully pulled the astronaut out of the relatively tight spot. After Virgil cut the ties binding John and removed the gag, the two conscious Tracys carried their brother to a plush rug near the couch.

Sherbert walked over by the trio, and sat by John's left hand, almost beaming at his rescue.

Virgil however shook John's shoulder and getting no response, checked for injuries.

"What's wrong Virgil?" Scott asked as he checked John's pulse in the younger man's wrist for his own comfort.

"I'm not sure yet why he lost consciousness again," said Virgil as he checked John's eye response with a penlight. "No contusions or blows to the head. I also checked his neck when we laid him out - no stun baton marks."

Scott nodded then picked up Virgil's medical scanner. "Alan, I'm sending you a medical scan of John," he said, using the device on his brother.

"FAB," said Alan as he received the data. "The scan is showing traces of an anesthetic in his system, but it's having trouble identifying it. Do you have any of whatever he got doped with?"

Virgil nodded. "Yes, we do Alan. Scott, can you go outside and get the cloth, it should be..."

"Right here Virgil," Parker said and presented the medic with said handkerchief. Seeing his disbelief, the chauffeur gave a half smile. "Figured you might need it when we found John or Gordon. Besides, didn't want the thug to be able to retrieve it."

Virgil smiled. "Thanks Parker," he said and after dabbing part of the liquid into the device's analyzer, sent a scan to TB5.

Alan read the data and frowned. "Virgil, the analysis says it's Citaloxatine," he said.

"Citoloxatine?" asked Scott, having slight trouble working around the pronunciation. "Never heard of that anesthetic."

Virgil furrowed his brow. "It was discovered in the 2030s, but isn't used much in medicine anymore except some in the field. It has similar properties to chloroform but less toxicity," said the medic.

"Why is it rarely used now?" asked Scott.

"It was unfavored in the 2050s when better drugs were found that had a faster absorption and recovery," he said. "Citaloxatine stays in the system longer, so it takes twice as long for patients to regain total awareness."

"Which explains why John passed out again," said Penny, holding one of John's hands. The medic nodded.

"And why the thug is usin' it," added Parker, who wanted to punch the man out for harming his friends.

Scott then realized what Virgil said. "What do you mean by 'total awareness'?"

Virgil started to explain more about side effects when their brother stirred.

He leaned over, noticing John's eyes open part way. "Hey bro. How are you feeling?" asked the medic.

John blinked sleepily and looked at Virgil. He then broke out in a broad grin. "Hey EOS, you look lovely today," he said.

"EOS?" said Scott, puzzled.

Virgil did a brief face palm. "Exhibit A," he muttered, realizing John was answering Scott's question.

John ignored his oldest brother's inquiry, instead patting Virgil's left cheek. He then frowned. "You need a shave EOS."

"Um - John, I'm not..."

Scott's eyes lit up in realization to what Virgil meant. He then felt a buzz on his watch.

Looking at it, Scott saw Alan look askance from the dial, then frowned. "What's wrong Alan? Is there a change in John's vitals?"

"No... but, um... Scott, EOS' lights are red. I haven't touched anything I shouldn't, but - should I be worried?" the youngest said nervously **.**

The pilot narrowed his eyes. "EOS..." he warned.

"Alan is not in trouble with me Scott - John is," said EOS curtly.

"Why do you say that?" said Alan.

"John seems to think your chubby medical brother is somehow me," said EOS, miffed. "I also do not understand why he thinks *I* need a shave. Virgil will not grow enough facial hair to need removal for another 6 hours."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear the word 'chubby' EOS," he said and leaned over his brother. "John - I'm not EOS, I'm Virgil. Can you hear me?"

John now ignored Virgil, instead focusing on Sherbert. "Hey look at the cute bunny rabbit," said John happily as he petted the pug. "Do you want a carrot bunny? I'm a carrot top - you can have a bite of my hair."

Sherbert for his part merely tilted his head, confused, before moving up to John's head. He then licked the man's face in an effort to wake him up.

John however chuckled softly. "Silly bunny - I don't need kisses," he said a bit slurred, before falling under the sedating influence of the Citaloxatine again.

"That is a pug John," said EOS. "And your hair is not made of vegetable material. It is made of..."

Virgil put a hand up. "He can't hear you EOS - he's high."

Confused at the comment and John's lack of response, the AI analyzed the most recent data on her creator's condition.

Then she spoke. "I do not think so Virgil. He is lying on the ground and has lapsed into unconsciousness again, so he therefore cannot be 'high'," EOS lectured.

Before his brother could retort, Alan decided it was time to step in - if only because he was afraid EOS would get mad and he'd be blasted out into space.

"Um, EOS... Virgil was trying to tell you John's experiencing some side effects from the drug," Alan explained gently.

"Side effects?" asked EOS.

"Yeah - what you're hearing from John is hallucinations caused by the Citaloxatine," he said.

Seeing EOS' avatar lights glow in inquiry, Virgil continued. "To better explain - some drugs affect the human mind, making it sometimes distort reality."

"Which is why John thinks that Virgil is you for example," said Alan, watching as John stirred slightly. "'Being high' in this case is slang."

"So - his processors have a virus that gives him a different code, causing his malfunction," said EOS using her mechanical terminology.

Alan thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "That's pretty close to the same idea actually," he said. "It's temporary though - trust me. John knows who you and Sherbert really are."

EOS then processed the information given against the data on the drug. "FAB Alan. I'm sorry I got angry at John, as well as you Virgil."

The medic smiled. "Not a problem EOS, and I'm sure he'll forgive you," he said as he kept watch over his brother and checked his vitals again. "Can you give us an approximate time John will fully wake up?"

EOS worked on the data based on the new scan sent by Scott. "Based on his medical readouts, John should recover completely on his own within 20 minutes," she said. "That said, he will wake up faster if a counteragent is introduced."

Scott looked at his watch, tilting his head and grinning. "That's great EOS - what is the counteragent?" he said.

"A concoction consisting of ammonia, ammonium carbonate, alcohol, and aromatic oils," said EOS.

The two oldest brothers groaned when they heard the treatment. "You don't have that," asked Penelope.

"Actually we do - she's referring to spirits of ammonia," said Virgil, grimacing. She was right - the stimulant would neutralize at least some of the sedating effects.

Scott however got out a packet from his inside coat pocket. "He isn't going to like this Virgil," he sighed. "Especially after all the teasing we've done earlier."

"I know, but he'll understand between Gordon missing and him being attacked that we needed to try," said the medic as he helped prop up his now minimally conscious brother.

Scott looked at Penelope and frowned. "Lady P, Parker - you might want to step back in case John comes out swinging... or kicking," he said, wincing at his earlier injury.

"Understood Scott. Come on Bertie," said the London agent as she picked up the pug.

Seeing Penny and Parker move back, Scott broke the capsule and after a moment, waved the spirits under John's nose.

At first, John was still just deep enough he didn't react to the stimulant, but it was working to neutralize the drug.

Within a half a minute his eyes snapped fully open.

John then shot straight up and coughed. "Grandma! Quit putting a quarter cup of salt in the cookies!" he ordered, then slumped sideways into Virgil's lap.

"John?" said Scott, worried.

Virgil checked his brother's vitals, then rolled his eyes as he resituated his brother on the ground. "He's fine Scott - but he would manage to pass out using a stimulant," he muttered. Realizing what he said, Virgil then looked at Scott, making it clear that comment was never to be spoken to their red-haired brother.

Penny coughed politely. "Parker, could you..."

"Already on it M'Lady," he said as he propped up John's feet. Parker, anticipating this possible outcome, had quietly picked out a couple of encyclopedias from the bookshelves.

Within moments, John stirred and blinking looked up to see two sets of warm eyes. "Hey John, can you hear us now?" said Virgil, and smiled when the astronaut nodded. He then shined the penlight in the redhead's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"FAB ..." said John, who then swallowed hard. "Um, actually..."

"Oh no," said the medic and quickly helped sit John up. The astronaut then turned to the side and - thanks to his oldest brother's quick thinking, threw up into the brass trashcan.

Once he was finished, John gratefully accepted handkerchief from Lady Penelope to wipe his mouth. As his brothers assisted him to the couch, Parker found a cut glass mug in the washroom and brought back a glass of water.

John accepted the glass gratefully and rubbed his temples, groaning slightly. "I think I've found something I hate more than gravity," he said bluntly.

"I think everybody hates post-anesthesia sickness John," kidded Virgil, sympathetic to the man's discomfort.

The redhead rolled his eyes as he took a sip of water, then rubbed his nose, which had a familiar sting to it. "Yeah - but seriously, did you have to use spirits of ammonia? Feels like my nose is on fire."

Virgil gave a chuckle and put an arm around his shoulders. "I get you bro," he said sympathetically. "But yeah, we had to. The thug drugged you with Citaloxatine."

The astronaut's eyes finally showed some clarity at the word. "Citaloxatine - not chloroform?" he asked, and his younger brother nodded.

John remembered the drug - the doctors at Global One used it on him for surgery four years prior when he had torn a rotator cuff. He hadn't forgotten some of the ribbing he got from O'Bannon as he recovered from the surgery.

He then groaned. "Ugh... how loopy did I get waking up?"

EOS spoke up. "You believed a dog was a bunny rabbit, your hair was a vegetable and your chubby middle brother was me," she said.

John's eyes shifted slightly toward the medic and he quirked an eyebrow. "Of course you're not him - you're not chubby," he said, smirking.

Virgil scoffed. "Well, at least he's mostly coherent - I'm not chubby, quit teasing," he said, humor lacing the scolding.

The astronaut didn't listen as he looked at his filthy white tuxedo. "Why do I look like I've been sliding through pyroclastic ash?"

"Because you were bundled up in a fireplace," said Alan, deciding to be blunt.

Seeing John's look of confusion, Scott spoke up. "He's right - we found you in the fireplace: tied up, gagged and out cold," he said.

Hearing a mild bark, Virgil clarified. "Actually, Sherbert came to your rescue first. He found you following your scent."

The astronaut saw the pug in Lady Penelope's arms and gestured for her to come over.

He put his hands out for Sherbert, who let himself be handed over.

John then smiled. "Thanks Sherbert, I owe you a nice steak - I promise no carrots," said John tiredly, scratching the dog's head.

Sherbert gave a cheerful growl and pushed his head deeper into John's hand in thanks, happy the red-headed man was now making sense. John laughed as he passed the pug back to Lady Penelope.

Virgil then grew serious. "What happened John?" he asked.

John paused for a moment to take another drink of water, clearing his head before he answered. "I found a piece of jewelry here in the study along with Gordon's cufflink. I was going to contact you when the creep got the drop on me," he said. "We fought, leading up to me flipping him. Thought he was out cold, so I went to tie him up and then..."

"He turned you into Cinderfella," said Penny sympathetically.

John nodded, groaning slightly at the movement. "I really wish I dropped that vase on his head," he said. Seeing the other's look of disappointment, he put his hands up. "Hey - if you felt like I did you'd understand."

Scott coughed, changing the subject. "Did you get a look at the guy?" he asked.

"Not really - he's wearing a hoodie and ski mask," John started, but then remembering something, squeezed his eyes shut.

His two brothers frowned. "Are you OK John?" said Virgil, nodding to Scott to have more spirits ready.

"Yeah - but I'm trying to remember the last bit of his attack," said John concentrating. Images were appearing in his mind of the last half minute. "Wait, I did see something - his eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Yeah Virg - his eyes. They were a warm brown color," said John. "He's also a lefty or ambidextrous."

"That narrows it down some John, but there still could be dozens of suspects," said Penelope. "What else do you remember?"

John paused - knowing something was niggling in his head but he couldn't put it in words.

Parker however was processing the discussion and then realized something peculiar about John's comments. "Beggin' your pardon John - but 'ow did you see 'is eyes if 'e was chloroforming you?" he said.

John frowned. "I don't know - it took probably about a minute most for the Citaloxatine to work so maybe it was when he checked ..." he said, then his eyes widened.

"When he checked what John?" asked Penelope.

"I remember something else! The guy was being very careful to not overdose me - that's how I saw his eyes," said the astronaut.

Virgil was befuddled. "Um, John - you do realize that this guy is a thief right? One that had already played dirty attacking Gordon?"

John narrowed his eyes and interrupted. "I know, but I also know he was making sure that the only thing he did was render me unconscious."

"Are you sure John," asked Scott. He was thankful however to hear the piece of information - it would've been very easy for the thug to have killed John after he was subdued.

"Yes. As the drug started pulling me under, he dragged me to the couch. He removed my watch before then checking my pulse," said John. "I saw his eyes when he lifted an eyelid to check my awareness level, and finding I wasn't quite under, gave me just enough more to put me out."

"Just enough?" inquired Lady Penelope.

John shrugged. "I guess so because I vaguely remember my vitals checked again, then the handkerchief pulled away and tucked in a pocket," he said, then frowned. "I lost consciousness a few seconds after that."

"So this may mean the thief isn't a common thug," said Penelope, and John nodded.

"And with Gordon is missing it could mean the thefts are a ruse and he has orders to kidnap the Tracy brothers," said Scott.

"Well if that's true, they failed with me at least." The astronaut then groaned when his stomach growled. "Still, if I trusted my instinct and hit him, I could've prevented being knocked out, we'd have Gordon by now and could enjoy a great dinner."

Scott nodded in sympathy. "While I don't condone violence, I agree with you on this case," he said, patting John on the shoulder. He then chuckled when a cloud of ash rose from John's tux shoulder. "But we will find Gordon soon - Cinderfella."

John's eyes lit up with self-deprecating humor. "If anything good came out of this, my kidnapping and rescue shows we might try looking at unusual hiding spots for Gordon," he started, only to hear a crash outside the room.

They all looked at each other, eyes narrowing. "Maybe he's come back for round two," muttered Parker.

"Or has overheard and will try to get the rest of us at once," said John.

Scott and Virgil looked at each other and nodded. "All right - here's the plan. John, sprawl out on the couch as though you escaped but passed out shortly after."

John rolled his eyes. "Great - bait," he muttered.

"Sorry but you're the one that just came to and still look the part," sympathized Scott. "Virgil and I will stand near the door ready for him to enter, then grab him."

"Parker and I will stand around the corner to ensure our thief can't catch anyone else," said Penny.

They nodded and got into their spots. Virgil turned off the lights to ensure they were not easily seen.

Shortly thereafter, an average sized man dressed in black entered the room. He was confused as to why it was dark when most of the upstairs rooms were lit for tourists.

He heard a moan from the couch and went forward. Standing on his toes, he was surprised to see the person on the couch and rushed over to the prostrate man.

Concerned, the person then bent over and took John's pulse.

To his surprise and shock however he was roughly grabbed and picked up by a pair of strong arms. He felt himself be lifted up in the air and tossed onto the other person's shoulders in a fireman's lift.

"Gotcha thief!" shouted Virgil, trying to secure his captive in a solid grip.

"Let me down!" said the figure, struggling furiously to free himself.

Virgil grunted in pain when he got kneed hard in the ribs and dropped his captive. Before the man could escape, Virgil grabbed him again and, seeing Scott charge forward spun him around for the knock out punch.

Scott drew back and prepared to throw a right cross at the man...

"Woah Scott! It's me - Gordon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Scott was just able to pull his fist back before decking his brother. "Gordon!" he said relieved as both he and Virgil bundled him up in a two-person bear hug.

"That's my name, don't run it down," joked Gordon, who then pushed them away. "No time now - we've got to help John. He's un..."

"Conscious ... No! I mean, I'm awake," finished John quickly, sitting up. He then yawned. "OK... maybe still a little tired."

Gordon smiled briefly and relaxed, turning to hug his red-headed brother. He suddenly felt the world spin alarmingly, then the strong arms of his older brothers lead him to the couch.

He heard muddled comments, trying to get him to respond. One of them, he was not sure which, then gently waved the remnants of the broken packet of ammonia spirits under his nose.

The aquanaut coughed and tried to brush off the offending item. "All right, which one of you stuffed a skunk up my nose?" he said, rubbing his nose.

Virgil laughed. "Skunk huh? That's a new one. Thought you'd say something about Grandma's extra salty peanut butter cookies," he said as he then checked Gordon's pulse and eye response.

"I happen to like those cookies - at least she hasn't burned those yet," Gordon said, then looked puzzled. "What happened?"

Receiving a nod from Virgil meaning their brother's vitals were stable, Scott continued. "We were hoping you'd tell us," he said. Seeing Gordon's puzzlement, he continued. "Gordo - we found your watch in one of the rooms and you not there. We weren't sure if you passed out from your earlier injury or kidnapped..."

"Both."

His brothers, Lady Penelope and Parker's heads snapped up at the response. "Both?"

"Yeah - or actually I was put out and kidnapped," Gordon said. Seeing his brothers look at him concerned, he gave his story. "OK, I was searching the rooms like everyone else for the woman when I started to search the Colby room."

"That was the first room you were going to go to, right?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing the only one I searched. I walked around the corner of the living quarters to head to the bedroom when I was grabbed from behind," said Gordon. "Didn't even get a chance to fight. Next thing I know I'm lying on a bed thinking I had bad cherries jubilee."

John quirked an eyebrow. "Did you get any chance to look at the guy?" he asked, hoping for more clues to what they already knew.

"No - I know it was a guy though, had a grip like iron. Had no chance of removing that chloroformed rag from my face."

"So, chloroform, not stun stick?"

"Yeah John - same with you?"

"Same, except we were actually given Citaloxatine. The same family of anesthetic drugs, but still just about as nasty," said John. "It's why I was sprawled on the couch..."

"And thought that Sherbert was a bunny rabbit and could eat his 'Carrot top'," chuckled Scott.

John put his head in his right hand, shaking it. "I'm never living that one down huh?" he asked.

Gordon laughed. "Darn right - Alan and me will have a great time..." he started, only to freeze when he saw John's aqua eyes turn 40 degrees cooler. "Um, not doing anything with that information."

"Thank you - though if you do change your mind, you can tell me YOUR post recovery thoughts," said the astronaut, giving a slight smirk. In all honesty, if his thoughts were weird coming out of the anesthetic's effects, he didn't want to know Gordon's... again.

"Don't have any - slept like a rock," The aquanaut thought for a moment then shook his head, changing the subject. "I don't know why he attacked me though - I have no rubies on me. Did you find the woman?"

"Yes, she's all right Gordon," said Lady Penelope. "She ran into Scott and he brought her to us. She too had ruby jewelry, but all the gems were with their original pieces."

Gordon shook his head. "Gets weirder and weirder - first I'm attacked, then John and I get kidnapped. It's almost as though he really wants one of us ..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck to get rid of the sparkles caused by his injuries.

"It looks like h'it Gordon, but at least you didn't end up bundled like kindling in a fireplace like John 'ere," joked Parker.

"... And steal plans for our Thunderbirds - or something," continued Gordon, ignoring the chauffeur's comment.

The astronaut quirked an eyebrow at the remark and lack of teasing from Gordon. Something just seemed off with the aquanaut's comments.

"We won't let that happen," said Scott.

"Right - I suggest since we're all together we need to STAY together until we get this guy, especially if he's trying to kidnap us," said Gordon. "He probably won't try if we have the numbers."

"I don't know Gordon. He's been brazen enough to try to attack all of us at once," said Lady Penelope putting a hand on her necklace. "Or at least you boys - he seemed hesitant to accost me."

John's eyes lit up at the comment. It was definitely one of many oddities he heard in the past few minutes, including Gordon saying he felt fine in spite of being drugged.

He needed to tell someone about his findings, but not his brothers, not right now.

It wasn't that he didn't trust them - John trusted his brothers with his life, all of them. In this case however, he wanted to leave them out of the loop - temporarily anyway, especially if his suspicions were wrong.

He wanted to speak to someone more neutral, less attached who could say if they thought he was right or not.

John thought of an idea to separate the group, and inwardly cringed. He knew the brothers would never let him live it down if they figured out his ruse.

He was trying to figure out a perfect time to create the diversion when a baritone voice broke his thoughts. "Hey John, you ready to finally eat that dinner?" teased Scott as he gestured toward the door.

'Perfect... Well, here goes nothing,' he thought and nodded.

John stood up and started to follow his brothers. "FAB, I'm looking forward to the _one_ reason I came here and ..." he started, then paused briefly to rub his eyes.

Virgil froze when he heard John stop speaking and turned. His eyes narrowed at what he saw. "John? Are you OK?" he said cautiously.

"I'm f-fine... I ... j-j... I.."

John swayed alarmingly, and Virgil grabbed his arm trying to steady him.

"Easy there bro, you... John!" the medic said as the astronaut's eyes crossed slightly before he fell into Virgil's arms, limp.

"Terrific," groaned the medic as he picked his brother up in an arm cradle.

Gordon, who hadn't gotten up to leave yet, jumped up from the couch to let Virgil place the 'insensible' man on the couch.

"Woah John!" the aquanaut said as Virgil made his brother comfortable. "What's wrong Virgil?"

"Fainting spell. He's having more trouble recovering from the Citaloxatine than you did Gordo," he said as he checked John's pulse. He frowned, puzzled at his findings as he gently tapped John's left cheek to check the astronaut's response.

Penny and Parker also noticed Virgil's reaction but didn't say anything.

Fortunately, John groaned and 'woke up.' "Man... not again," he said when he 'realized' he was on the couch.

"Yeah, again bro," said Virgil gently. "I think you either got dosed more than you thought or have a lower tolerance to the drug's side effects."

John shrugged. "Maybe both. You know I've always had trouble... I'm still... just so dizzy," he said, spreading his fingers and pressing the tips across his forehead for a good rub.

He also made the motion to shield his eyes from their medic brother's gaze. John hated that he had to pull this stunt but was sure it was still the best way.

The chauffeur saw a glint in John's eye before covering his eyes, one that was rather familiar in his youth when he wanted to deceive. "H'I'd say so John, seeing as you're starting to look like a _fainting goat_ there," he said.

John shrugged sheepishly and glanced over Virgil's shoulders to find Lady Penelope. He noticed the skeptical London agent's eyes just behind his three brothers. She heard the strange conversation, and she understood the reason for Parker's odd comment about John's condition.

Penny grinned, but quickly composed herself. "Virgil, since John is still feeling faint, Parker and I will keep him company here until he is steady on his feet."

"You sure Lady P? I think folks would question why most of us weren't there," said Gordon.

"We really haven't been attending the dinner or play since you were attacked in the lover's maze," pointed out Scott.

Gordon was about to retort when Lady Penelope interrupted. "Yes, I'm sure. We can't have John go swooning into the cherries jubilee, especially if it's on fire," she said.

"I agree - bad enough I've had to treat him for Citaloxatine in his system. No need to add immolation to the list," said Virgil, chuckling when John gave a bland look.

The medic then turned to his younger brother. "Why don't you rest for a moment as well Gordon? You could have a delayed reaction as well."

The aquanaut shrugged it off. "Nah - I'm fine. I tolerate drugs better," said Gordon.

"If you say so," said Virgil, not quite believing him. Still, he thought, given the time that had passed it was possible the drug worked out of Gordon's system.

The eldest nodded in agreement. "OK, you, Virgil and I will go back to the dinner to eat and keep an eye out for any more trouble," said Scott, putting a hand on his astronaut brother's shoulder. "John, when you feel better join us - but if there is any sign of trouble you know what to do."

John looked at him deadpan. "Pass out and let Lady Penelope and Parker fight for me?" he said drily. Seeing Scott's glower, he chuckled. "Don't worry, if the thug tries again I'll drop a mansion on him."

The others laughed and departed for the dinner.

Once the doors closed, Penny sat down by John while Parker walked over to stand a few feet away as a first line of defense.

She then turned to John. "OK John, I know you're feeling better than to just have fainted again. What really is going on?"

88888888888

At the dinner, the guests were starting to receive their desserts when the Tracy brothers sat down at their table. The server then came over to take their orders. "I understand that your family has other duties, so we placed your dinners in a stasis warmer to keep them fresh," he said quietly. "What side would you like?"

"I would like the twice baked potato," said Scott.

Virgil pondered his choices for a moment then nodded. "Green beans almondine. At least I know this time it won't include lemon drops in it," he said. Seeing the waiter make a puckered face, he shrugged. "Yeah, we still haven't figured out why our grandmother thought you used those in the recipe."

"I'd like the blue cheese stuffed tomato," said Gordon, making his brothers look up in surprise. He shrugged. "Hey, might as well live a little and see what John finds so wonderful with the dish."

All right then," said Scott, giving a sideways glance to Virgil as the waiter left. "But you're not getting a bit of our sides if you find out you hate them."

Gordon chuckled. "Don't worry about it - I could eat a horse right now," he said, making Virgil frown slightly. Scott didn't miss either comment or reaction.

The aquanaut however blinked his eyes and rubbed his neck, blushing. "Look, I need to go use the men's room for a moment. Needed to go since I came to, and just haven't had time," he said.

The two older brothers just waved him off. "Just don't make a side trip to - or in - the lily pond OK?" said Scott and Gordon laughed, stepping out of the room.

Seeing their brother's retreating form, Virgil pursed his lips. "I'm worried about Gordon," he said.

"You're not the only one - He normally doesn't just 'try' new foods," said Scott. "Plus yesterday, you'd thought he'd told John he was eating earthworms when he talked about a blue cheese tomato," said Scott.

"It's not just that - something hasn't been adding up with him since he escaped. His comments, his reactions being drugged," said Virgil, who tented his fingers as he pondered how to say the next point. "It is not just him who's doing it either -"

"John's acting odd too?" said Scott, and the other nodded. "Virg, you and I both know that he's never had an easy time recovering from anesthesia. Even locals have laid him out for a while."

"I know - but Scott... he faked that last faint," said Virgil. Seeing Scott open his mouth to retort, Virgil put a hand up. "Oh he made it look real enough, but his pulse didn't match someone who had a spell. Even then, I've had to carry him too many times in various conditions to tell the difference."

"Which is?"

"It's subtle, but if he's conscious, he always tenses up if I pick him up," said Virgil. "He can't help it - John hates being carried."

"And I take it he flinched when you moved him?" said the eldest Tracy, and Virgil nodded.

Scott frowned as their meal was served. "I know he has a mild fear of crowds, but he'd never pretend to pass out to get out of them. If anything, he wouldn't because we'd give him grief," he said. "So why would he here?"

"That's the $64,000 question."

88888888888

In the study, John rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured you suspected I was faking," he said. The astronaut had also caught Parker's meaning in calling him a fainting goat: the animal doesn't literally faint, just appears to at times.

"Not at first - it wasn't until Virgil gave a look of surprise checking your pulse," said Penny, who gave a slight smile. "Plus even with your phobia, I doubted you'd pull a stunt such as that unless you really needed to."

"Yeah, but if I were wrong or even correct - the guys would never let me or Gordon live it down," admitted John.

Penny looked at him puzzled. "Gordon living what down? I don't understand," she said. "What is bothering you, John?"

"OK, something isn't adding up since my brother got back."

"When does it h'ever with 'im, John?" joked Parker. Seeing his friends' responses, he cleared his throat and apologized.

"True, he's always been a bit off, but more so here," John said, then just took the straightforward route. "Gordon's lying about being chloroformed."

"Why would you say that John?" inquired Penny.

"Well - he's as much of a lightweight as I am in that area," he said. "Plus, saying he felt fine with no side effects? That's wrong too."

"And you know that because?" asked Parker.

"He's had Citaloxatine before when he was in WASP."

"I thought they stopped using the anesthetic a decade or so ago," said Penny.

"No, they and Global One still use it regularly in field medicine, mostly because it has a longer shelf life," said the astronaut. "I learned this when I was earning my medical certifications to help in International Rescue."

Seeing the other two's inquiring looks, John explained further. "They had to put him under with it to take out his appendix," he said. "I remember the holophone visit a couple of hours after the surgery. Gordon thought Alan was a pink and purple polka-dot bottlenose dolphin, and Scott a purple hedgehog with a green and blue tipped rock candy mohawk."

"But you're not still saying bizarre things John," pointed out Penny.

"True, but I really am still mildly groggy and nauseous."

Parker frowned. "So you're saying 'e should still be feeling rough too?" he said.

"Yeah, but from the sound of things Gordon jumped up from the couch so Virgil could lay me on it. Did he waver or show any signs of dizziness?"

Penny's eyes widened. "No he didn't - solid as a rock," she said. "But why would he lie about being drugged, John?"

"I don't know," he said, then shuddered. "I have a suspicion though."

"Suspicion? About *Gordon*?"

John rubbed a hand on the back of his head. "I don't know, maybe he doesn't even know - I mean, he might've been knocked out, but ... maybe something else happened to him that he's too embarrassed to talk about."

The London agent put a hand on the nervous astronaut's shoulder. "What could have happened that would be so bad that he wouldn't tell us - or at least his brothers?"

"I'm not sure of course - but it was women who were attacked - maybe the attacker found him - thinking he was a woman," he said. "That would have given the attacker and Gordon an unpleasant surprise."

"You're not saying..." Lady Penelope said, eyes widening slightly at the concept. "Not..."

"No, not that Gordon was actually - _assaulted_ , but it might have come close - he doesn't have any rubies or jewelry, after all," said John. "It's possible he failed to subdue my brother and ran away. Gordon however, while not drugged, could've still stumbled in a room and passed out from his earlier injury or shock."

"If 'e collapsed from those, 'e might've claimed he was drugged to be a bit more tough," said Parker. "You know? - go down fightin'."

John quirked an eyebrow, but conceded the point. "Maybe I can get him away from the others and talk to him about it. He might tell me what happened if we're alone, especially knowing I've been in his shoes."

"I hope his strange behavior can be explained that simply," said Parker, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"If something like that happened, Gordon might not think its so simple a situation," said John. He then rested his arms on his knees. "Something else though - and this concerns me. The guy who attacked me, seemed gentle somehow - like he was going out of his way to be sure I was okay."

"But anyone can check to make sure you're ah'live John," countered the chauffeur. "Even the roughest robber knows that one - don't want to risk being shipped off to the underwater prisons in Antartica for life."

"True, but that isn't the only problem. I'm not even sure it was 'a him' - my attacker was shorter than I and had a slight, but very strong build," John said. "There was something so familiar about him or her too. Something about those eyes - sure they had a bit of ice in them, but deeper... I saw kindness, I'm sure and even a little familiarity."

"Maybe a female would be concerned - maybe that is why she seemed reluctant to attack me," Lady Penelope said.

"I don't think that would stop a woman, M'Lady. A violent woman would feel right at home attacking another one," Parker reasoned. "Plus - I 'eard the thug growl when _he_ attacked us."

"You're probably right Parker," Lady Penelope began, and then tilted her head in thought. "John, there is something else to consider. You and Gordon are the only two men who have been knocked out by the assailant correct?"

"True."

"Well, there is Scott's postulation about these thefts being a ruse. Someone may actually be wanting you instead," she said.

"Us? I mean the Tracy brothers are wealthy, but so are most of the people at this fundraiser," said John. "And none of us have ruby jewelry."

"True, but absolutely none of the stones have been taken," said Penny. "Additionally, I noticed when Parker tried to talk to your brother, he continued his comments about being captured and stealing the plans for the Thunderbirds - or the vehicles themselves."

John frowned. "Who has it in for us and International Rescue?" he said, then eyes widened. "Could the Hood or Mechanic be here somewhere?"

Penny nodded "The Hood has been known to impersonate people and sneak in many places."

"That's how he ruined the last party we went to, Penny," said John, realizing the possibility.

Parker answered, "Right - and if it were him I can h'understand him seeming familiar - but not kind."

"But Parker - he hates our guts. Wouldn't he have just killed me instead?" said John.

"Not necessarily. Don't your vehicles 'ave self-defense mechanisms?"

The astronaut nodded. "Yes, they're programmed with biometrics. If anyone tries to use the machines other than one of the five of us, Omicron gas is dispersed to knock them out," said John. "Why?"

"If the Hood suspected this, he would've been careful to only render you unconscious," said Penny. "Afterall, if none of you were alive to transfer the biometrics to him, the Thunderbirds are worthless."

Parker nodded. "Plus, 'e'd probably want at least a couple of you to use the Thunderbirds to help with his thefts."

The red-haired man narrowed his eyes, thinking about the earlier attack. "But, the Hood's are green. The eyes I saw were a cinnamon brown like Gordon's, so..." John said, then paused. His eyes then widened and he swallowed hard. "So the man we see here - as our brother Gordon - might not be him at all. Someone else - maybe even the Hood, is in disguise having dinner with my brothers as we speak!" John concluded.

"Could be - and that means that Gordon is still missing!" Parker observed.

"It would explain the lies and deceit," said John. "Maybe several other things."

"We'd better join them - we don't want to miss anything," said Lady Penelope looking around for Sherbert.

The astronaut nodded. "We have to be careful - we don't want the Hood to panic and hurt any of the guests, or my brothers."

The young woman gave a smirk as an idea formed. "We'll try to take him out after dinner and before the play starts up again," said Penelope. "For now, let's head back to the banquet hall as though you've 'recovered' and want that dinner."

"FAB," said John as he stood up, and the trio headed to the door. The astronaut accepted their most recent epiphanies, but still, the person who attacked him wasn't built like The Hood. The person was shorter and had a lighter, but very strong frame. He was sure the villain wouldn't be that strong since he usually had his thugs do all the hard work. To John's dismay, that meant there was a possibility if it were the Hood, there was an accomplice in the Dynasty mansion as well.

Lady Penelope spotted Sherbert in the fireplace, rolling in the ashes and having a great time. She motioned to Parker to pick him up.

The chauffeur sighed. "Crazy mutt," muttered Parker, smiling affectionately as he gathered Sherbert up. "C'mon, we've gotta sniff out the baddie."

Sherbert, hearing he could help out again, barked and shook his head, covering Parker's face with a light coat of ash. It was all Parker could do to just roll his eyes at the dog's behavior.

The trio hurried toward the dinner party with Parker trying desperately to clean the little mutt's fur and his own face with his white handkerchief.


	8. Chapter 8

"So do you understand the plan?" said the dark suited man to the thug. "I only want the ruby from the hospital president's necklace and the Tracys."

The zombified shorter man nodded curtly as he took the item from his boss' hand. He would need it in the next few moments to capture and collect their prey.

The dressed up man smiled. "Good. Now, you will forget what I have said until the trap has been sprung. Then you will wait for the sign and act. Now go!"

88888888888

Scott started to tuck into his dinner, though in all honesty he couldn't really taste it. He was still trying to figure out his brothers' strange behaviors.

The pilot expected Gordon to act oddly at times, and even pretend to pass out as a prank.

John - absolutely not. Besides not being the type to prank in general, if anything, John , being a lot like Scott regarding illness or injury, would stubbornly refuse to give in until nature forced its hand.

Scott knew that one to be true - he and Virgil had made a few trips up to TB5 in the space elevator when a panicked EOS would call, saying John had "malfunctioned." So far the count was two cases John collapsing from illness, one case out cold with a moderate concussion.

Scott scratched his head, unknowingly ruffling up his hair. "You know, I'm really starting to hate this party," he said. "Two brothers attacked, neither acting normally, a thief still on the loose..."

Virgil nodded. "Yeah - I can see why John hates parties," he said as he looked up and coughed loudly.

Scott turned to face his younger brother and tilted his head when he saw the man turn red. "Um... Virgil are you OK?" he said cautiously. Seeing his brother's blush darken more, he started to stand. "Virg, are you cho-"

The medic shook his head and burst out laughing. "Um, bro - I don't think you realize it, but you've given yourself a mohawk running a hand through your hair," he said, guffawing.

The eldest quirked an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair. Sure enough, his hair was ruffled forward, making it stand up.

Scott then blushed. "Huh... must be wanting to copy your roostertail," he said, laughing along as he smoothed it back down.

"Nah you look like a porcupine or a hedgehog," said the Virgil, who then paused for thought.

"OK, I use too much supershine gel then if it looks like a hedge..." said Scott, his laughter fading as he too started to remember. "I've think I've heard that before - that I looked like a purple hedgehog with a mohawk one time..."

Virgil nodded. "Yes, Gordon said it. Do you remember when?" he asked. Seeing Scott shake his head in the negative, he continued. "It was a few hours after he had his appendectomy. Kept insisting that you were a hedgehog, Alan was a polka dot dolphin... and me a green Koala bear in a pink jellyfish tutu."

Scott scoffed. "He was still so doped up to the gills, but at least right on Alan's laughter and your cuddliness," he said, reminiscing about his aquanaut brother's comments. "Didn't he have his surgery when he was still in WASP?"

TB2's pilot, remembering John's discussions when certifying to be a nurse anesthetist for IR, frowned. "Yes, and seeing a similarity to John's behavior earlier coming around... I think we may have a problem," said Virgil, tapping his lapel and lifting up his watch. "Virgil to Alan, can you read me?"

"Alan is doing a minor system repair to my interior visual array," said EOS instead. "How may I assist?"

"EOS, can you tell me if WASP still uses Citaloxatine for surgeries?" he asked. Scott quirked an eyebrow, curious himself as to this question.

The AI's light circle shifted slightly. "Affirmative, though now only for field medicine," she said.

Virgil smirked, starting to work out his theory. "OK, I need you to access Gordon's medical records when he was in WASP - specifically when he had appendix surgery," he said. "Was he given that anesthetic for surgery?"

EOS checked. "Affirmative Virgil. It was the primary drug used to induce unconsciousness, then he was given..."

Virgil put his right hand up stopping her speech. "That was all I needed to know. It explains a lot. Thanks, EOS."

"You are welcome Virgil," she said, then lowered her voice. "Also, I am confused about John and need your opinion."

The medic and pilot suppressed smiles. "Oh really? How can I help you?" said Virgil, having a suspicion what the inquiry was about.

"I did a medical scan of John as you picked him up earlier. He did show signs of mild nausea and fatigue, and has since his initial recovery. That said, he showed no major symptoms that are conducive to a syncope," said EOS. "I do not understand the cause of his malfunction."

"Well, you just confirmed our own question," said the medic.

"'Your own question'?" EOS parroted.

Virgil smiled. "Yes - he didn't 'malfunction'."

"Then why -"

"I already suspected he was faking EOS. That's why the comment. He hates being carried and reacted when I picked him up," the medic said. "I appreciate you double checking my own diagnosis though."

The AI chirped slightly in relief and at the compliment. "You are welcome Virgil, but why would he - as you say - fake a fainting spell?"

"That we don't know yet EOS, but we'll let you know when we do," said Virgil as he ended the communication.

"So we know for sure John wasn't entirely honest at least," chuckled Scott, thinking of the ways he could tease his red-haired brother.

"Neither was Gordon," said Virgil.

Scott was taken aback at the bluntness of his brother's tone and turned. Seeing the medic grow deep into thought, Scott grew serious. "Does this have something to do with what EOS said about Gordon's surgery and WASP Virgil?"

"Yes. He lied - he wasn't drugged," he said.

The pilot narrowed his eyes. "And you know this because?..."

"The hedgehog comment. Scott, he called you a hedgehog hours after surgery, and was still groggy and nauseous from the Citaloxatine then..."

"That was a larger dose than what either of them got here..." said Scott. The pilot's eyes then widened in realization. "But even with a lighter dose, John had a few minutes of hallucinations when he was waking up, plus is still nauseous based on EOS' report."

Virgil gave a curt nod. "Based on the time Gordon went missing... he should've still had those issues too."

"But, are you sure he was lying Virgil?" said the pilot, quirking an eyebrow. "We're not exactly sure when the thug chloroformed Gordon."

"Yes, I'm sure," said the medic after a few moments. "Just think about his accident a few months ago."

"What accident?" said Scott, furrowing his brow in thought. "Wait, you mean when Gordon managed to gas himself rebooting Four's Omicron protocol?"

"Yep - he had similar issues just waking up from the Omicron gas, and it's a lighter anesthetic than Citaloxatine," said Virgil. "But here - save a minor dizzy spell, which could've been from the stress, Gordon was talking perfectly normal."

"And showed no signs of feeling sick or fatigued," said Scott. "You're right Virg - but why do you think he lied?"

Virgil thought for a moment about John's story of the last party he attended and furrowed his brow. "It couldn't be," he muttered.

"Sorry Virg?"

"I don't know Scott, but I have a hunch, and I spy with..." he started as Gordon came back into the room.

The aquanaut sat down and blushed sheepishly. "Guess I took longer than I thought," he said, smiling. Seeing his brother's narrowed eyes, his smile faded. "You two look like I've got spinach in my teeth."

It was Virgil's turn to grin sheepishly. "Not exactly," said the medic as a gong rang in the room.

"Guess the play's finally going to be presented," said Scott, glancing into Virgil's and Gordon's brown eyes.

The other two nodded as the hospital president thanked the guests for waiting and started the play again from the beginning.

As they watched the brothers would occasionally look at each other to be sure no one went missing again.

Scott noticed Gordon however would often look at his watch or shift in the chair impatiently, looking around instead of the stage.

Finally, the eldest had enough and slapped Gordon's hand. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered over the Valley Girl's crying scene in the bar. "I thought you'd want to win the grand prize."

"Yeah - but what's taking Penny and John so long?" he said nervously. "We need them both to solve the mystery."

Scott frowned. "Gordo - you know as the rest of us John sometimes takes a longer time to recover from drugs," he said. "Penny and Parker stayed behind to make sure he didn't do another face plant."

"Yeah - but I wanted them all together so we could answer the question," said Gordon.

Virgil looked at him dumbfounded, but growing even more suspicious with the insistence they all be together. "Question? Are you going to pop the question to Penny?" he said, knowing that was highly unlikely but hoping to force Gordon's hand.

"Not exactly, I think I've solved the mystery of the thief. I remembered something about his voice," Gordon said.

Scott smiled. "That's great. What did he..." he started, only to hear a thud come from the stage.

Gordon looked over and saw two people on the ground, motionless. "Good grief, fakest faint ever," he scoffed when he saw the cast act annoyed at the ad-libbing as well.

Virgil was about to say something when another two people collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Other people near the stage were rubbing their eyes and showing other signs of grogginess.

When more people fell, the trio's eyes widened in horror. "It's not the play," said Scott, as he saw a white fog now begin to billow out of the vents.

The thief was attacking again - only this time he was taking no chances of being stopped.

They had to escape - before they too fell victim ...

8888888888

John, Penny and Parker were nearing the banquet room when Sherbert's nose started to twitch. The smell he was detecting however, was not the pleasant smell of the steak John promised him.

He started to growl and squirm in Parker's arms, making the trio stare. "Bertie, what is it?" said Penny as she noticed the dog whine briefly and then growl again. He was making a scene to the point the trio had to stop.

"C'mon Sherbert, you were just outside..." said Parker, only to see a faint haze near the main entranceway.

John's eyes widened at the sight. "I don't think he needs the lawn again Parker," he said as he quickly contacted Thunderbird Five.

"What's up, John?," said Alan, who had just finished the project EOS requested.

"Alan, I need you to scan the banquet room - right now," he said.

"You think Gordon's gone and done ..."

"Just do it. Sherbert is acting strange, as though he's trying to keep us away," said John. "There's a haze too - it may be what he's smelling."

The youngest astronaut frowned. "FAB," said Alan and quickly did a scan. "John, the readings are showing a gas similar to Omicron."

"No more penny ante," muttered Parker, getting ready to fight.

"Yeah Parker - A good portion of the people in the room are already unconscious," said Alan worriedly.

"Hopefully the others saw it in time," John said, frowning. He quickly switched his watch. "John to Scott, can you read me?" he said.

Hearing no response, he tried again. "Virgil? Gordon? C an you hear me?"

"Darn," he said, and reached for his cummerbund, unfastening it. The inside had a square that, when the pull tab was removed, would release a pliable material. Once he held the fabric over his face, the material would mold into a mask that fit his face in five seconds. Once it hardened, it would activate the air container, which would be dispensed through the material. All he had to do then was tie the straps to the back of his head like a surgeon's mask.

"OK, I'm going to go inside and help Scott, Gordon and Virgil..." he started as he reached for the pull tab.

Before he could do so, he heard a dark chuckle.

A familiar chuckle - one that brought horror and anger to the Tracys.

"Seriously, you're the person who rescues the rescuers?" said the voice, muffled slightly by a gas mask.

John paused at the voice. "Yes - I help anyone who is in danger from the likes of you," he said.

"That's a laugh - you were easily kidnapped," mocked the voice.

"Only because I was caught unawares," said John.

The voice scoffed. "Still - I didn't expect you to be conscious again so soon," he said, then chuckled darkly. "Then again, I had hoped you would be overdosed."

"You can't win them all," retorted the astronaut, disgusted at the man's comment. "Now - who are you?"

"My dear fellow - you should remember me, especially as I made the lovely Penelope pay handsomely for you," was the response. "Well, it was nice until my dear niece destroyed my bank roll."

The trio looked at each other. "The Hood," said Penny, confirming their suspicions.

"How perceptive of you," said the man condescendingly as his hologram popped up. "And honestly, your friend - trying to use a cummerbund as a gas mask? Does he really want another nap?"

John glared. "Your trick won't work this time," he said. "We'll stop you."

The Hood scoffed. "You, an elderly ex-thief and a socialite? I hardly think so."

"I have help..." said John.

"Oh, you mean International Rescue?" said the enemy, smirking. He widened the viewscreen to show the immediate area.

The trio gasped at the sight, while Sherbert growled.

On the ground were three people, lying motionless. Two of their faces were partially obscured with their arms and hands, but the hairstyles clearly showed they were Scott and Virgil. The pants and tuxedo coat were the only parts visible of the third person, but he was missing a cufflink on the left sleeve - Gordon.

"I'm sorry - but they're unavailable at the moment," said the Hood.

"What have you done to them?" said John, pretending to not know what had occurred. He just wanted to confirm the cause of their unconsciousness.

"Just given them a dose of sleeping gas, which I've almost cleared from the room," said the Hood, smirking as he kicked Scott in the ribs. "Now, they're alive right now, but if you want them back safe and sound, here's what you're going to do."

"Which is?"

"You're going to surrender to me - and help get me access to the Thunderbird that brought you here."

"Or?" said John.

"Or... your friends will be taking a far longer nap, say - permanently."


	9. Chapter 9

John hoped that the Hood hadn't remembered his portrait on Tracy Island when he invaded it - or at least suspect that he might be another brother.

He took a deep breath and let it out before he said his next sentence.

"What makes you think I can access International Rescue's Thunderbirds," he said, lying smoothly as he fiddled with his watch.

The Hood smiled. "Easy - you work with the Tracys, same with Lady Penelope," he said sinisterly. "Surely they have given you access to fly them as well?"

Penelope shook her head. "No Hood - they haven't. I would think you of all people would notice that little detail," she said.

"Even if they did, I'm in no condition to fly them. I'm still suffering some dizziness from being chloroformed," said John. That was at least somewhat true - he didn't have to add it was infrequent now.

The Hood studied the man, who did sway as he stood, and frowned. "Yes, it would appear I made an error there," he admitted, then shrugged. "No matter - you will enter in here and be my hostages to force International Rescue to comply with my demands, or else..."

"How do we know you won't gas us too," said John.

"You don't... but, I need help collecting the jewelry and other valuables from these fools. I'll certainly appreciate their 'charity'," said the villain. "But if you need further 'persuasion'..."

The Hood then pulled Gordon's head roughly by his hair. John inwardly winced seeing his brother not even flinch.

The criminal pulled out a stun baton, and turned it up to full power. Putting the device less than an inch from the aquanaut's throat, the Hood's eyes narrowed. "So your choice - give up now or they die - starting with this one."

Penny, Parker and John realized at that moment the criminal he wasn't bluffing. He would genuinely further harm or kill Scott, Virgil and Gordon. "Give us a moment," said John.

"You have 20 seconds, out of respect for Lady Penelope," sneered the Hood. "We would want her to be prepared if you chose the wrong answer."

John turned to look at the others and frowned. "We don't have much choice. I don't know how long Scott, Virgil and Gordon will remain under, and I can't call EOS or Alan to find out without him knowing who I really am," he said quietly. "We can work out something as we do what he asks."

Penny and Parker glanced at each other, as thoughsilently working out their own plan as well. "Understood John," said Penny as Parker gave a curt nod.

The astronaut, seeing they were in agreement on both sides, turned to the Hood. "Fine - we surrender," said John.

The Hood chuckled as he turned off and pocketed the weapon. He let Gordon's head drop and watched as it bounced slightly off the floor.

The Hood checked his watch and removed his mask. "The air is now clear for you to enter. No tricks, or I will be more than happy to knock you out as well...," he said then smirked, patting the pocket. "Or give your friends more than a 'nap'."

John narrowed his eyes at the casualness of the threat, but did exactly as ordered. Penny and Parker followed, with Sherbert in tow.

The banquet room was eerily quiet as they stepped inside. All the guests were either slumped in their chairs or on the ground, dead to the world as the slept off the gas.

John felt a buzz at his wrist and looked as though to check the time. He saw a text from EOS.

 _*John, the guests are all anesthetized, but vitals are stable,*_ it read.

The astronaut gave a slight smile in relief, making the Hood glower. "Something funny boy," he said. "Start collecting."

John shook his head. "Nothing is funny about this," he muttered, as he started doing what he was asked.

Parker went and unfastened a diamond and emerald bracelet from a woman's wrist as John lifted a man's wallet from the inside of his tuxedo jacket. "I hate this," said Parker. "Sure in me younger days I did mischief, but worst I harmed was a bunch of windows an' a couple of safes. Different when it's people - I've only 'armed one once."

The astronaut frowned. He knew about Parker's past, but was surprised at the admission. "You actually assaulted someone?" he said.

"I had no choice - in fact, I was asked to."

"Asked to - or ordered to?" said John.

Parker realizing what he meant, shook his head. "No, not exactly a hit John. Even in those days, me 'friends' in that business knew not to even ask," he said. Seeing John's confusion, he continued. "It was in me early days working with Penelope after she became an agent. We 'ad to test the defenses of a bank, and... well, they wanted it to be as real as possible."

"As in you were really a thief again, therefore, no holds barred," John said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes. I subdued the guard on duty with a touch of chloroform," he said. Seeing John's deep frown in memory of his own attack, he put his hands up. "Oh 'e knew he was going to be attacked at some point, but it didn't make it easier puttin' his lights out. Made sure I was at 'is side when he came to so I could apologize."

The astronaut rubbed his neck, uncomfortable at the story. "Remind me to not volunteer for any of Penelope's ideas that require you to go relive your youth," he said.

The chauffeur shook his head, and crossed his heart. "H'I promise, even told her H'I'd never do it again," then smirked. "Well, then again, H'I will gladly make an exception for the 'Ood 'ere when I get the chance."

"You will Parker, and count me in for stuffing him in a fireplace afterward," vowed the younger man, wanting to do the same. Their eyes met in silent agreement.

The Hood however, grew antsy. "The gas will not last forever, hurry up," he said grabbing a bag for his captives to dump the stolen goods into.

Penny, Parker and John brought the collected items to the thief, putting them in the bag.

The Hood hefted the bag in his hands and smiled. "Good, and now Lady Penelope, I believe you owe me some money - with interest?" he said, producing a digital pad.

"If you insist," said Penny coldly. She subtly rolled her eyes and pressed her thumb to the device. The Hood didn't know that - as a precaution, the bank would no longer accept thumbprint transfers only of her accounts. They required several other biometric authorizations. No one - not even Parker, knew about this extra layer of protection.

The Hood smiled as he pocked the device and turned to John. "Now, you might not be able to fly the Thunderbirds, but you will now carry Scott Tracy and his brothers to Lady Penelope's limo," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to have them near their Thunderbird to make the handover much easier once they come to," said the Hood. "Now, do what I said."

John narrowed his eyes in disgust and started to walk over to his senseless brothers. As he reached Scott's motionless form, he did a glance over to make sure he could safely move his brother.

Then, he noticed a detail - or lack of - at Scott's waist. 'Wait a second,' he thought, and took a closer look at his brother. There was something odd in the way his hands lay near his face as well.

That's when he realized what EOS actually said in her text.

'She just said _guests_.' he thought. Knowing that EOS was always specifically named his brothers and listed their injuries if needed, but hadn't this time, gently moved his older brother's arm slightly.

He grinned at the sight - and at the subtle 'flinch' of Scott's eyelids.

"Hurry up!" barked the Hood as John rolled Scott onto his back and started to pull him up to lift him into a fireman's carry.

"I am - I have to be careful Hood, I don't know how the gas affects them. You don't want them to choke and die do you," he balked.

The Hood for his part realized the issue and nodded reluctantly. "Just hurry - _I_ don't know how long this gas will last."

John carefully picked up his brother across his shoulders and turning, gave a wink to Parker before glancing at Scott's head.

Parker realizing what John was trying to say, smiled. "Yeah - you would be careless there 'Ood. Druggin' folk without a care about 'ow they feel. Why don't you find out?" he said, throwing a bowl of cherries jubilee at the villain.

"How?" the Hood turned around at the threat, facing the ex-thief. He was then hit in the chest with the gooey dessert, and growled. "I can easily make you feel what they feel thief..."

"Drop it Hood. It's over," said a new voice, stopping the criminal in his tracks.

The Hood stopped mid-stride, his eyes widening at the familiar voice. "No, it can't be..." he said and turned.

To his surprise and horror - Scott Tracy was standing up beside "the spy," fists balled and glaring.

Virgil was kneeling next to Gordon, who still lay motionless, checking his vitals. Seeing John's worried look, the medic nodded. "He's all right - he must've gotten a lungful of the gas before he could completely put his gas mask on," he said.

The villain however was still in shock at the change in plan. "That's i-impossible - you ... you should both still be unconscious," stammered the Hood as he backed up.

Scott smirked and lifted his hand. "Maybe - but amazing little gadget here - a gas mask in the cummerbund," he said. "We held our breath until we could put them on."

"I thought you didn't care for weapons," said the villain darkly.

"That is actually a defense Hood, and with you around, it's best to be prepared," said Scott. "Give it up, you're outnumbered."

The Hood looked around at the scene before him, and grinned. "I don't think so Scott Tracy... I am _always_ prepared."

Seeing the man reach into the pocket with the stun baton, Parker grabbed the Hood's wrist. He deftly pulled the man's hand out of his pocket, grabbing the item. "H'I'll take that," said Parker, swiftly throwing it across the banquet hall. It collided with a wall, shattering.

"It'll take more than that to stop me," said the Hood as his right eye shimmered.

Scott and John looked at the man, confused at what they were seeing. Before they could ask however they heard a yelp from Virgil as he was thrown across the room in a judo flip. He landed hard, moaning as he rolled to his side.

"What the..." started Scott and hearing movement, turned back to where his brother lay. The pilot smiled when he saw Gordon stand up and look at them. "Gordon, how -"

Gordon's eyes narrowed as he backhanded his brother. Scott stepped back in surprise, putting a hand to his face. "What was that for?" said the eldest.

The astronaut looked closely at Gordon's eyes. They were still the same warm, cinnamon color, but had a shard of ice in them.

Scenes of his kidnapping flashed in his head, including the last few moments before he slipped under the Citaloxatine's influence.

When he saw the eyes of his attacker.

The comparison then clicked in John's head.

"No..." he said, to Scott's surprise.

Scott put a hand on John's shoulder. "What is it John?" he asked.

"It was him -"

"Who?"

John pointed. " _He_ attacked and drugged me."

The other two brothers, Penny's and Parker's eyes widened, and they too looked at who he was pointing toward.

Gordon stood there, eerily still as a statue. His eyes were still blank and cold, and combined with their aquanaut brother's behavior just now, it made sense.

"It can't be..." muttered Scott.

The Hood smirked. "Yes, Scott - I always have an ace up my sleeve," he said. "I have your brother under my control."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Gordo," said Scott sadly at the man's passive face. The Hood had clearly done something to his aquanaut brother where he didn't even respond to the term of endearment.

If it weren't for the slight shift of his garish bowtie as he breathed, Scott would think Gordon was a robot.

"Don't 'Oh Gordo' him - he just flipped me," muttered a bass voice beside him.

Scott turned and saw Virgil trying to stand up. "You OK bro?" he asked, helping him up.

The medic nodded. "Yeah - he 'woke up' and when we tried standing, he decided I needed to kiss the floor again," he muttered, rolling a shoulder. "Got the wind knocked out of me - fortunately."

"Fortunately?"

"Well, there's a lot more he could've done to me," said Virgil, giving a knowing look. Scott, still sore from being kicked, agreed.

The Hood however laughed. "Pathetic," he said looking at Scott, as Gordon walked to his side. "To think I had hoped you would be the one to walk into 'lover's maze' and become my minion instead."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "What's your game Hood?" he asked, trying to guess what the villain was planning. He knew The Hood would never honestly tell him all of his plans .

"Originally I only had eyes for the Albatron Ruby," he began.

"The most priceless ruby in the world - and the most copied," said Lady Penelope.

"That explains why the rubies were removed from the settings but not taken," added Parker.

"Yes, unfortunately - I soon realized the hospital president had it," said the Hood. "But then I found out the esteemed Tracys were going to attend, and with you comes at least one Thunderbird."

"How did you find out that the Tracys would be here?" John asked.

"I have my ways to keep track of their every move. So along with the Ruby, getting the Tracys and at least one of their Thunderbirds became my mission."

John frowned. "And now you've failed at that mission," he said.

"I don't think so dear boy. My young friend - Gordon as Scott said, is completely under my control," said the Hood, patting the man's cheek affectionately. The younger man didn't even give a twinge of disgust. "Willing to do anything I order him to."

"I'm not so sure about that," muttered John, starting to think about an earlier comment the criminal made about him.

The Hood ignored John's comment and continued. "But, more importantly, I have a member of International Rescue under my control, and therefore a pilot. All I have to do is release more Epsilon gas to put you out of commission, then I can be on my way with _my_ Thunderbird and then Tracy Island."

Scott's mind worked feverishly to think of a way to bluff the Hood and came up with a solution. "It isn't your Thunderbird, nor can be," he said. "Not even if you knock us out and keep Gordon."

"What do you mean?" said the Hood suspiciously.

"He is not an authorized user of the Thunderbird we flew in. If Gordon tried to use it, you would get caught."

"You're bluffing."

"No - he's not. You have him try to fly that Thunderbird, you would both would be rendered unconscious," Virgil added, also lying smoothly. Gordon - like all of them could fly any Thunderbird. "We have contingencies for that very reason. It prevents criminals like you from stealing them or forcing one of us to do it for you."

"You still wouldn't harm your brother," scoffed the Hood.

"Gordon knows the risks. He would tell you he'd gladly take an 'unwanted floor nap' if it meant capturing you," said Scott, who then smirked. "Of course, if you'd like to chance it, be my guest."

The Hood's eyes narrowed and he growled in anger. "I'll take one of you with me then," he shouted.

Virgil snorted and clenched his fists. "I'd like to see you try..."

"Silence," the Hood said, infuriated as his right eye glittered, and Gordon blinked.

The aquanaut walked forward to his brother, who turned to him.

"Gordo? -" Virgil started in confusion and relaxed his fighting stance.

His inquiry was stopped as Gordon then hit him with a right cross.

The punch landed on the sweet spot of Virgil's jaw, making him stagger slightly. Before the medic could say anything else, his eyes rolled back and he fell the ground.

John, barely keeping the facade he was a spy and not a Tracy, quickly went over to his brother. He shook Virgil's shoulder and getting no response, checked his eyes. "He's out," said the astronaut.

Scott stared at his next to youngest brother aghast. Gordon however simply walked back over to the Hood.

The eldest Tracy knew then this was more than a simple brainwashing or drugging. There had been times when petty thieves would threaten Gordon with harming him if he didn't hurt a brother.

Gordon took the blows himself.

Plus, Scott knew for a fact even if Gordon were delirious, he'd have enough sense to not punch Virgil. He tried once - and while no one knew the reason why he did it, when Gordon woke up sporting Thunderbird 2 green hair, he vowed never to attempt it again.

The pilot's eyes narrowed. "What exactly have you done to Gordon?"

The Hood sneered. "Just a shot of nanobots I administered after stunning him in the lover's maze," he said.

"We didn't see an injection site," said John.

"You wouldn't - it blended in so well with the burn mark to hide the evidence. But now I can make him do anything I want to - including releasing him from my control," said the Hood, smiling darkly. "So your choice - you surrender to me and give me _my_ Thunderbird. I'll even be generous release your brothers, Lady Penelope, and her two 'minions' or..."

"Minions... real creative Baldy," interrupted Parker, admittedly just as uncreative. The Hood decided to not acknowledge the comment - either his own words or using Gordon to silence the "annoyance."

Scott however continued. "Or what Hood?"

"Or - I just have Gordon here kill all but one of you who can fly MY Thunderbird," was the response. "What is your decision?"

The pilot was many things, but gullible was not one of them. "Neither," said Scott.

"Fine - we'll do it the hard way," said the Hood, turning to Gordon. "Kill everyone - except - keep one of the Tracys alive."

Parker tried to charge the Hood, but the man quickly turned toward the chauffeur. He held up a small canister. "This is my special blend of the Epsilon gas - trust me you don't want it," said the Hood as he backed away from the room. "Do not try and follow me - I'll find you when he's done."

Parker stood in front of Penny, protecting her in case the Hood decided to just follow through on his threat. Fortunately, he just backed away as he said he would and locked the door to the kitchen.

Scott glanced over at where John and Virgil were. "John, you'd better bring Virgil around soon," he said worriedly as their youngest brother there started to stalk them.

"On it Scott," said John as he again shook the man's shoulder, then tapped his cheek. Getting no response, he went the unwise - but desperate, way to wake him up.

John grabbed a glass of tepid water and dashed the contents in Virgil's face.

The medic sputtered and opened his eyes. "Gordon - if you did that I..."

"I did Virgil," said John, and seeing Virgil about to yell at him, continued. "You can lecture me about the dangers of tossing water into a person's face to revive them later. We have bigger issues with Gordon."

The medic rubbed his jaw where he was hit and remembered what happened. "Yeah - The squid zombie decked me!" said Virgil, still in shock at being hit by his brother.

John nodded and quickly helped Virgil stand up. "Yep, bro... but now the Hood's got him trying to put you six feet under that deck," said the astronaut.

"Huh?"

"Gordon's got orders to kill us," said Scott, backing away. "We need to get out of here and have him follow to stop him. We can't let the guests get harmed."

The remaining fogginess in Virgil's head cleared and the other two stood up. "FAB," they said as Gordon charged toward the trio.


	11. Chapter 11

Virgil had just stood up when Gordon hit him head on, knocking him again to the ground. The medic grunted as his brother sat on him to try and pummel him.

He, in turn, grabbed Gordon's arms and turning, rolled over.

Gordon moaned in frustration, and struggled under Virgil's grasp. "Gordon - look, it's me, Virgil! Please stop fighting me! " he begged, not wanting to strike his brother. "The Hood has you under his control! You would never hurt any of us - and you are definitely not a murderer!"

Gordon angrily clenched his jaw and pulled his knee up just enough hit Virgil below the belt. While the blow wasn't strong enough to incapacitate the heavier man, Virgil was pained enough to roll off his younger brother.

The aquanaut followed through with a backward roll, getting back on his feet. He then swung a foot into Virgil's side to wind him.

Before Gordon could take another swing - this time at his older brother's head, Scott came charging into the fight. He hit the younger man from the side, crashing through the double doors and moving the fray out into the main entrance.

Gordon and his oldest brother got to their feet and started wrestling. "No - you've got to stop," said Scott, trying to calm him down. His hands were on his brother's shoulders in a fair attempt to restrain him.

The aquanaut had other ideas. He brought his arms inside Scott's and pushed out, breaking the man's hold. He then had to reach up a little to grab Scott's shoulders instead.

Scott was surprised and off-balance and when Gordon pulled, the pilot found himself flying through the air. Gordon rolled back, throwing Scott, who landed hard on the floor.

"Ow!" shouted Scott as he hit. "Once was bad enough, but twice..." he continued grumbling as he tried to get up.

The pilot's comments were silenced when Gordon kicked him hard in the ribs. As Scott moaned in pain, trying to get up, Gordon quickly rushed over to a nearby fireplace, grabbing a heavy poker.

Scott had risen and charged toward the aquanaut, only to quickly jump back when his brother started slashing at him with the improvised weapon. "I - really - don't - want - to - hit - you..." said Scott, dodging Gordon's strikes.

The pilot tripped over a chair and fell to the ground. Gordon gave a dark smile, making his brother pale.

Gordon swung the rod up when Virgil, now recovered, quickly rejoined the fray. He grabbed at the poker, but the aquanaut was able to keep the medic from stealing it.

The distraction was enough to give the three eldest Tracys time to surround the aquanaut. They were not wanting to harm Gordon, but it appeared they had no choice.

Gordon had a choice - he used a flash bomb that was disguised as the tuxedo pocket square. After the blinding flash of light, the trio staggered back, briefly hindered from the attack. Gordon, who was not thinking clearly was also affected.

John saw what his brother was about to do and was able to partially protect his eyes. He recovered quickly and tried to go after the aquanaut, but had to jump back as the other kept swinging the poker panicking when he couldn't see for a time either.

Then John made an executive decision. "Virgil, Scott, we've got to get someplace where we can regroup and stop him," he said.

"FAB - outside," said Scott and they rushed out the door, leaving it open. They had wanted Gordon to follow them to protect the others still inside the mansion.

About 40 seconds later, Gordon's eyes also cleared up and seeing the open door, smirked. Soon he would complete his mission and take the one surviving Tracy to his master...

8888888888

After running across most of an acre, the group reached the swimming pool. It was Olympic sized and included a bathhouse, maintenance shed and lounge chairs.

The trio huddled near a set of bushes by the bathhouse, catching their breath.

"I thought the Squid Kid after too much coffee was a challenge sometimes, but Squid Zombie..." started Virgil. "I've never seen him move like he has."

"I know - it's as though the nanobots are enhancing his agility and strength," said John. Seeing his other brothers look at him confused on the last part, he clarified. "Let's face it, no one can normally pin Virgil for any length of time."

The eldest nodded. "We've got to find some way to neutralize Gordon though - without hurting him," said Scott reluctantly. "Any ideas?"

John was about to give an idea when a shadow fell over Scott. "Behind you!" he shouted, giving Scott just enough time to avoid being brained by the poker. His shoulder blade received a glancing blow as he dove, making him double over and moan in pain.

Before Gordon could take another swing again, John grabbed the poker and struggled with the man. "Enough Gordon..." he said, pulling back on the weapon. He was successful in removing it from the aquanaut's grasp and threw it as far as he could into the bushes.

Gordon, however, was still playing dirty and kicked his brother in the stomach. John yelped in pain as he was then forcefully shoved by his brother into the bathhouse wall.

He hit the wall hard with his back, then sagged to the ground without a sound.

The hypnotized man smirked at the sight of the still man, whose eyes were slightly open. In his robotic-like state he assumed that he'd killed the "spy," and then he set his sights on Virgil.

"Oh-no-you-don't," Virgil said when he realized that Gordon was coming after him. As he ran around the pool to get Gordon away from his fallen brothers, he tossed over deck chairs and other items to hinder his brother. Gordon simply moved around them as though they were stepping stones.

Virgil quickly climbed on top of the roof of the maintenance house, hoping to find some way to jump on top of his brother and subdue him.

To his dismay, Gordon took a running jump , stepped on a couple of tables and pushed off of the wall, landing on the top of the roof to join him.

"I shouldn't have ever agreed to let Kayo teach you parkour," Virgil said, sighing as he got ready to fight his younger brother. He was seriously considering punching his brother's lights out again.

Without even a hint of recognition, Gordon nonchalantly swaggered toward Virgil. Once close enough, he pulled his fist back and threw a punch at Virgil's head. Virgil pulled back, blocking at the same time with his forearm.

Amazed again by Gordon's power Virgil set his jaw, determined to stop Gordon, if not get through to him. He blocked another punch thrown at his head and said, "The Hood's control over you is strong! But I'm stronger!" growled Virgil warning. When Gordon again took a swing, Virgil sighed. "Please forgive me Gordo, but this is for your own good!"

Virgil swung a beautiful left hook at his brother's jaw. If it connected, it would've stopped the fight cold.

The aquanaut however deftly dodged it, smiling condescendingly.

The next time Gordon took a swing at Virgil, he managed to catch his wrist. Twisting Gordon's arm behind his back, he stepped in and turned Gordon around pulling him into a bear hug. "Why don't you fight me now, Gordon?" Virgil asked when it seemed too easy to hold his brother.

Gordon smiled and thrust his elbow into Virgil's abdomen making him moan and lean forward. The move didn't make Virgil let go. If anything he held on tighter and tried to reach for the sedative in his emerald cufflink. Gordon however felt Virgil's grip slip and attempted to use this as a means to break the hold.

"Darn! You're not going to make this easy for yourself huh?" muttered Virgil. He'd have to use another means to subdue his brother long enough to sedate him, and found an option. It wasn't one he liked, but he had to try.

Even as he secured his hold on Gordon, he couldn't believe he was about to use a bear hug to try and squeeze the breath out of his brother. Not enough to break bones, Virgil wouldn't risk that, but enough to make him faint from lack of air.

"I'm sorry Gordo, looks like I'm going to have to harm you - to save you!" Virgil had tears in his eyes as he squeezed his little brother's body in his arms as though a corset. Gordon struggled weakly, winded from the too tight embrace.

Virgil couldn't see Gordon's face but relaxed his hold when Gordon stopped struggling and went limp. The medic quickly let Gordon down to the rooftop and began checking his vitals. Even without counting, he could tell his aquanaut brother's pulse was racing. So was his, he mused.

As he removed the emerald cufflink from his sleeve to sedate his brother, Virgil looked down from the roof, looking for Scott and John. He thought they'd have joined him on the roof before then.

When Virgil made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Gordon that is when he sprang into action. Taking his bigger brother by surprise he balled up his fist and delivered a throat punch.

Though the collar stiffener Brains added to the shirts kept the blow from crushing anything important, it still hurt the older man. Virgil dropped the stone, still in its bezel and grabbed his neck as he went down, rolling off and away from Gordon, coughing. Fortunately for Virgil, the aquanaut unknowingly stepped on the stone, crushing it.

"Gordo!" Virgil groaned between coughing spasms, "You were faking?"

Virgil barely got the words out before he had to roll away from his brother again. Gordon wasn't going to give him time to recover.

8888888888

Scott recovered enough from the blow to his shoulder, stood up and rolled the sore spot to test. It was bruised, but he could still use his arm in the fight.

He saw Virgil and Gordon on top of the maintenance shed, sizing each other up for yet another showdown. "Hold on Virgil - I'll get John and we'll..."

Turning around, he saw John sitting against the wall, listing to the left, as though he was a broken puppet.

What concerned him more was John half-lidded eyes staring blankly.

"John!" he said loudly and rushed over, praying he wasn't too late. "Please don't be ..."

The pilot checked John's pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. "Thank heavens," said Scott as he then started tapping his brother's face. "Come on John, you've got to snap out of it. Virgil needs us - don't make me use the smelling salts again."

The dreaded words had an impact - John took a deep breath and blinked his eyes back into focus. "Scott," he said, confused.

"Yeah. Are you OK?" said Scott.

"I think so - but remind me to show Gordon the proper way to throw someone - next century," he said, wincing as he stood. "Or better still - let Kayo teach him."

Scott smirked at the comment, but then grew serious. "FAB - but right now, how are we going to get him to listen to us?"

Before John could discuss his option again, they heard the sounds of fighting and something heavy, likely a man, stomping along the rooftop. "Virgil," said John.

The two turned in time to see Virgil land on the grass. He had jumped off the maintenance house to prevent Gordon from throwing him off it. He hit the ground hard, rolling a few times until he stopped.

Gordon shook his head robotically and executed a forward flip to the ground, rolling when he landed. He wound up on his feet near Virgil.

The medic was groaning in pain from the fight and the ungraceful landing after jumping off of the roof, but seeing the aquanaut stand, he growled with frustration. He tried to get up, but Gordon grabbed Virgil's collar and lashed out, hitting him in the jaw again.

While the blow wasn't as harsh as before, the combination of the hit with others he received knocked the medic into a semiconscious state. He fell to the ground on his stomach , fighting to stay awake.

Gordon sneered at the defenseless man, removing his cummerbund. He wrapped the long, narrow part around his hands and pulled it taught, gazing maniacally at the tight length of cloth he held.

The aquanaut dropped over Virgil's back to sit on him, pinning his brother's arms to the ground under his knees .

8888888888

"No," John said, watching from where he landed against the pool house wall. Scott was with him, supporting him as he stood up. They saw Gordon wrap the cummerbund around Virgil's throat, just above the collar's protection, and slowly tighten it.

The duo then saw Virgil start to struggle weakly, still dazed from the blow but aware enough to know what was happening. He tried to pull his arms out from under Gordon's knees and tried to hit Gordon in the back with his heels, but couldn't.

"Gordo - NO!" shouted Scott and, roaring in anger at what the Hood was making his younger brother do, charged.

The distraction was enough to keep Gordon from fully strangling Virgil. He let go of the straps, letting them fall to the ground.

Scott was rewarded with the sound of Virgil taking a large gasp of air and coughing.

The controlled aquanaut however was not happy hearing that sound and growled.

Seeing Gordon again reach for the cummerbund garrote, Scott came forward and bodily removed his youngest brother there from his medical brother.

Scott then threw Gordon to the ground, only to see him quickly flip himself back up.

"That's it -" said Scott bluntly and struck Gordon with a punch that would've beaten Virgil's fastest knockout record.

Gordon took the punch and staggered a few steps back - but then shrugged it off.

"Darn!" said Scott, shocked. He snapped out of when Gordon decided to grapple with him instead.

As Scott fought to protect Virgil, John quickly tapped his lapel and looked into his watch. "Thunderbird Five come in!"

"We read you, John - EOS said you were stupefied," said Alan.

"Yeah... Gordon can give a mean throw if he can't chloroform you."

"Gordon threw you? Why would he do that?" said Alan, then did a double take at the comment. "Wait - did you just say _he's_ the one who chloroformed you?! John - what on Earth is going on?"

"The Hood's here and put nanobots in Gordon," he said quickly. "And now he's been programmed to kill us."

"Kill you! You've got to be kidding!" said Alan.

"No - We need to find a way to stop him and fast."

"The logical conclusion is you're going to have render him unconscious," said EOS.

John swallowed hard, regretful but knew it was now inevitable. "I get that EOS, but how?"

Alan's eyes lit up. "Have Virgil punch him out again like he did when Gordon challenged him that time..." he said.

John heard a punch and looked up. He saw Scott holding his sore hand from another attempted punch and Gordon still standing. "That won't work - Scott just tried to deck him and Gordon didn't budge..." he said. "Plus Virgil's recovering from being nearly strangled."

"Oh gosh," said Alan, paling, then his eyes lit up with an idea. He tapped his wrist. "If brute force won't work, sedation could."

John looked at his left cufflink and nodded. "FAB, but how am I going to get close enough to use it," said the astronaut as he heard a splash and looked up. "Hold on Thunderbird Five, I've got to help Virgil."

He saw Virgil had recovered but was either thrown or had fallen into the pool. John started to run to help his medic brother, but found he was swimming to get back to the edge. "Are you OK?" John said.

"FAB - go help Scott," was the response. John then headed back toward where his other two brothers were.

Meanwhile, Scott and Gordon were in the fight of their lives. They had landed a few good punches on each other but it was getting to the point one would eventually get the upper hand.

"Gordon stop!" John shouted and threw a lifesaver at the man's head. Though it hit Gordon's head, he was completely unphased as he continued trying to hit Scott.

John was puzzled at his finding. "Why would he ignore me?" he said.

EOS chirped in her version of clearing her throat. "I think I have an answer for that. When you collided with the wall, you were stuporous for 1.5 minutes," she said.

John furrowed his brow in confusion. "What would that have to do with him ignore..." he started.

"John - during that period you did not move at all - and your eyes were half open," said EOS succinctly, her processors snapping in her equivalent of pain at the next comment. "In fact, I was scared by how still you were until Scott snapped you out of the stupor."

Hearing those points, John's eyes lit up in realization. "You're saying that it looked as though I was dead - right?"

Alan swallowed hard, but nodded. "Yeah, that's what she's saying, bro. In fact, I had EOS double check to ensure you just borderline out," he said. "Gordo however just looked at you, smirked in victory and headed toward Virgil."

The red-headed astronaut processed the information and his eyes lit up at the news.

"That's it - he's 'killed' me!" The astronaut said, grinning. Seeing Alan's worried look at John's behavior, he explained. "Don't you see? He thinks I'm dead, that's why he ignored the lifesaver. And - if he thinks I'm dead, he's 'following orders,' so..."

"So, he won't attack a 'corpse'," finished Alan with the same grin. "Bro, you have the element of surprise!"

"Go save him John," added EOS, understanding that while Gordon hurt John, it was not of his own volition.

"FAB," John said and reached for the onyx cufflink with three stars. He put his index finger on it, and his body warmth activated a special glue that adhered to his skin. Gently lifting up the stone, a tiny needle and sensor appeared at the base of the cabochon.

Staring at the device on the tip of his finger, he sighed. "Sorry Gordon, but I've got no choice," he muttered as he headed toward the fight.

Scott was still literally fighting for his life against his little brother. Each blow pushed the fighting brothers closer to the edge of the pool.

As they neared, Gordon glanced at the pool and gave a dark smirk, making Scott's eyes widen at his mistake.

Being an Olympic gold medalist in swimming, the pool would give Gordon a huge advantage.

With a quick pull back, Gordon sent the two of them into the water.

Both were soaked as they started to rise from underneath the surface. Scott got up first and had the same idea as John did on subduing his brother. He grabbed Gordon around the waist pulling himself up and hoping to keep his brother down.

Scott wrapped an arm around his brother's neck. "Gordon, please stop - or I'll make you," he said futilely. Yelping when his brother stamped his foot, he sighed and reached for the sapphire cufflink on his wrist.

The pilot frowned when his fingers brushed the empty buttonhole.

He cursed softly, realizing it was likely lost in the scuffle. There was one option he had left, one he had learned in his self-defense training in the military, and one he had experienced on both sides. It was painful, but effective.

The eldest Tracy vowed he would never use it on any of his family, but he had no choice now. He had to do this to save them all.

Scott then prayed his brother would forgive him when he pressed his forearm against his brother's carotid. "I'm so sorry bro, but I have to do this," he said gently as he added pressure, putting his brother in a sleeper hold.

Gordon, realizing what Scott as doing, struggled to try to fight the attack, but then seconds later sagged in his brother's arms.

Scott felt Gordon go limp and immediately released the hold to drag him to safety. Gordon slipped from his grasp and sunk under water.

The oldest Tracy quickly reached underwater to lift his brother before he inhaled any water.

No sooner did Scott have his brother above water again and a hand around Gordon's ribcage did the aquanaut stand up. Before his oldest brother could react, he grabbed the arm and twisted it, turning Scott around.

Then, with a sinister growl, Gordon kicked his brother's knee, forcing him to sink underneath the water.

Scott had fortunately taken a deep breath before he went under and tried to get out of the younger man's grip. He heard shouting, and felt a slight shift in Gordon's hold, as though he was distracted by Virgil or John.

He was then able to successfully free himself, and turned to lash out at Gordon.

The aquanaut stared at him coldly, then hit his brother in the solar plexus. Scott again doubled over in pain, gasping as Gordon then quickly grabbed him by shoulders.

This time Scott barely had time to just get a breath as he was again pushed back under the water.

Scott again struggled and tried to get up, only to have the aquanaut put both his hands around his throat. Gordon bent his brother backward to face the surface. The move also forced Scott onto his haunches, and combined with Gordon using his calves to lock him into position, made it impossible for Scott to stand.

The pilot was near panic as he clawed at his brother's hands. Feeling Gordon gently push at the divot in his throat, toying with the option of pressing down, he had a cold pit in his stomach.

He knew Squid Zombie Gordon now had him in a quandary - Scott wasn't sure he'd drown or be strangled. Or, if he took too long to drown, it appeared Gordon had no qualms about speeding up the process.

Either way, his heart was breaking seeing the aquanaut's face almost had a joy - caused by the Hood's machinations, in this attack.

Scott kept struggling but could start to feel his body go limp from lack of oxygen. He had to keep fighting the urge to take a breath, but realized it was a losing battle.

He saw a white form above the water, then it replaced the wavy image of Gordon, seen through the water. The tight grip Gordon had on his throat seemed to relax. He thought this meant the white form had come to take him home...

Moments later however, the pressure around his throat was suddenly removed, and the next, another pair of strong arms helped lift him out of the water, and hit him once between the shoulder blades.

Scott then gasped for air, sputtered and coughed as someone rubbed his back. As soon as he could, he looked up.

The form in white was John, who had had Gordon firmly in his grasp. The aquanaut was trying to escape, but seemed weaker than earlier.

"John... watch out H-he'll..." Scott started, then paused when Gordon snarled at him.

He tried to lunge for Scott, but John quickly grabbed Gordon's shoulder with his right hand. John dug three fingers into Gordon's trapezius muscles, while his pointer finger was pressing hard on a spot at the aquanaut's neck near his carotid artery.

Gordon tensed up and grimaced in pain. He tried to struggle and get free from the hold, but John held firm. "Forgive me," he muttered in remorse.

Moments later, Gordon's eyes rolled back and went limp.

John immediately took a firm embrace of his brother before he could slip underwater, then leaned him back in a lifeguard rescue hold. Scott started to warn him about a possible trap, but then realized Gordon was completely boneless this time when his body behaved more like a jellyfish floating on water.

The astronaut then quickly checked the insensate man's pulse, and finding everything all right, started moving toward the side of the pool. Gordon's head lolled back against John's shoulder as though a rag doll, still showing no signs he was feigning unconsciousness.

"John, how ..." Scott started, only to feel dizzy as darkness tried to get him again.

He started to sink down, only to have the same arms that rescued him now keep him above water. "Easy there bro - you shouldn't try to be a fish," said Virgil roughly, leaning his oldest brother into him for added support.

Virgil had arrived in time to see John grabbing Gordon to pull him off of Scott. He then jumped into the water to help his eldest brother.

Scott, however, gasped at the bad joke. "And you shouldn't wear a cummerbund for a bowtie," he joked darkly in turn.

"Touché," said Virgil with a slight grin, wrapping Scott's arm around his shoulder. "You think you can get out on your own?"

"FAB," said Scott seriously as they slowly climbed the side ladder out. Looking back at the pool, he shuddered at how close he came to death. It would likely be a long time before he swam again - at least non-rescues.

He then looked at John, who was rescuing his younger brother. "How is he, John?"

"Out cold, but stable. EOS confirmed his vitals," John said as he quickly dragged Gordon to the side of the pool. "Help me lift him."

"FAB John," said Virgil as they assisted.

Once they laid Gordon out on the grass, John took a deep breath and released it.

Scott noticed his immediate younger brother was shaking, not just from the cold. "You hanging in there John?" he asked, sympathetic to the man's plight.

"I'll be fine - just hate I had to do that to Gordon," he said, carding a hand through his drugged brother's wet hair.

He then took a close look at his conscious brothers. "What about you two?"

"Just waterlogged and sore, but I'll survive," said Scott.

"Bruised, nearly asphyxiated, tired of nearly being killed by the Squid - but fine," retorted Virgil, who then looked at their water-loving brother. "I can't believe that worked though."

"What worked?" said John, confused.

"Using the Vulcan Nerve Pinch to put him out," he responded. "That was - odd, but brilliant," he said.

"Didn't really think it'd actually render someone unconscious though," pondered Scott. "Unless I'm suffering hypoxia and was seeing things."

"Not exactly," said John.

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

John looked at his watch, finding EOS had done a scan on Scott and Virgil.

Seeing they were stable, he smiled. "Scott nor you for that matter have hypoxia. I did 'use' it, but it doesn't work," said John.

"Then why is he..." started Virgil, confused.

"Well, what I mean is," amended John with a sheepish smile as he raised his right index finger. "It doesn't work unless you use the sedative Brains put in our tuxedos."

The other two awake Tracys smiled, slightly in embarrassment. They however heard a third voice float through the air. "So Brains' idea to put an armory in the tuxedos did pay off?" said Alan through John's watch. He knew what happened, but couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease his fellow astronaut about his earlier plaint.

"FAB," said John, letting his youngest brother jab him - this time.

Scott tilted his head. "Just one thing - why didn't you do that right when you pulled him off me?" he said.

"I did, but not fully," John admitted.

Scott's eyes narrowed. "'Not fully?' I could've bought the farm you know."

Virgil shook his head. "You almost did - I jumped in to help while John pulled Gordon off you," he said. "Trust me - if his plan didn't work, I would've removed Squid's hands, even if I had to break them."

John coughed uncomfortably, knowing Virgil would've done it this time to save their lives, and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I think Gordon thought Virgil was the only one left alive - or about to be," he said.

"That doesn't make sense" - said Scott.

"Actually it makes sense - it's why I was able to sneak up on him," said John. Seeing his oldest brother's confusion, he clarified. "When he threw me into the wall, I was actually stuporous, but according to Alan and EOS, Gordon thought I was dead."

"So? I did too," said Scott, biting back a cry. "But you weren't, so why didn't he fight you trying to save me?"

"Because he still thought I was dead, I was no threat. When I snuck up, I tried to stick him then. He turned, so he was only scratched," said John. "Wasn't enough to put him under - yet, but enough he was easy to pull off you."

"And didn't actively attack you because you were 'killed' and Virgil was the lone survivor - his eyes," said Scott.

John shook himself of the memory of how close that could've been true and continued. "So, when you 'came back from the dead', I had to sedate him fully, lest those nanobots managed to work the lighter dose out of his system," he said. "So, now what do we do?"


	12. Chapter 12

The Hood paced a short way down the hallway and back. "I want _my_ Thunderbird and the one who can operate it, _now_!"

The Hood pondered changing his command to Gordon to just knock all the Tracys unconscious and bring them to him. He smiled at the thought as he then imagined having all of the Tracys under his control, piloting all of the Thunderbirds in a glorious flight pattern.

The villain then imagined himself standing behind Scott Tracy on Thunderbird One, commanding all of the brothers and others to do his bidding.

Realistically however, he knew that it was likely he'd have to kill at least one of the oldest two of the five brothers. After all, an example had to be set for noncompliance with his bidding.

The Hood smiled and brought his thoughts back to the present. To begin with, he would have whoever survived the fight along with Gordon take him to Tracy Island and help him program all of the Thunderbirds to work under his power.

Then - he'd inject the second person with nanobots to do his bidding and ensure the Tracy fortune was accessible.

Sighing, he walked into the banquet hall to see his minion's progress - only to find the still drugged guests snoozing in their spots. The Hood frowned at the sight as he looked around. "No Tracys on the ground... or the dear Lady Penelope and her ex-con," he muttered. "Surely they couldn't escape their brother."

He heard a whine, and turning, saw a little pug nuzzling his mistress' hand, trying to wake her up. Walking over, the Hood saw the pug was wearing a blue sweater.

Seeing the unmoving woman however next to the dog, still as a stone and eyes unseeing, made him smile.

"So, dear Gordon has been successful in following my orders so far," he said as he looked at Lady Penelope and a few feet to her left, the crumpled form of Parker, dark red pooling underneath the man's chest. "At least I won't have any issues collecting the money she gave me."

Sherbert smelled the foul, evil scent coming from the crook and growled. The Hood however didn't bother kicking the dog in retaliation as his eye shimmered. "Now, to find where Gordon and the others are..."

The nanobots inside Gordon had GPS to help the Hood track the person in case of capture. It took a few moments, but he was able to find the location. "Oh the pool... what a great place to take a dip," he said, chuckling sinisterly as he headed out the door. "Now, to collect my reward..."

The Hood left the room toward the pool, shutting the door behind him. Sherbert again growled before turning to the young woman and her chauffeur.

He then gave a playful bark and wagged his tail, licking Lady Penelope's face.

The woman's eyes lit up and she gave a soft smile. "Good job Bertie," said Penny, cooing over the pug as she sat up. "I'm so sorry we had to play dead."

Parker, however, rose from the pool of red wine, spilled by fainting guests earlier, groaning. "Too right - H'I'd much rather you play dead to entertain M'Lady," he said, rolling a stiff shoulder.

Before he could be chided by Penelope for a possible insult, Parker then gave a gentle smile at the 'mutt,' petting Sherbert's head. "But you did good pup. H'it looks like the 'Ood was fooled."

They had stayed in the banquet room, receiving information from Alan and EOS about the condition of the drugged guests. EOS alerted them to the Hood's return, and finding they didn't have time to hide, played dead to fool him into thinking Gordon killed them.

Penelope smiled in sympathy as the man stood up. "Yes Parker, and now we know where our friends are," she said, accepting his hand to stand up. "We need to hurry, however. They may need our assistance - and one of your famous 'haymakers'."

Seeing Penny's mischievous glint in her eyes, Parker smiled. "H'It'll be my pleasure M'Lady," said the chauffeur. "'E deserves one calling me an ex-con."

"But you are one Parker," chided Penny.

"No M'Lady - I was a respectable thief, and am now a reformed one. There's a difference you know," he said, miffed.

The London aristocrat had the decency to at least not burst out laughing as they headed toward their friends, staying a discrete distance from the Hood to not be caught.

8888888888

At the pool, John took Gordon's vitals again then looked at his watch. "Thunderbird Five - Alan, can you give me an approximate time Gordon will recover from the sedative?" he asked, sending him another medical scan.

Alan relayed the information through EOS' processors and nodded. "FAB, according to the readings, Gordon should wake up within 30-35 minutes," he said.

Virgil furrowed his brow, confused. "Brains said the drug should last 15 to 20," he said. "Is Gordon having other medical issues to prolong his unconsciousness?"

"Negative Virg - he's stable. He's going to be out longer because he got two doses: a mild one when John scratched him, then the full dose the cufflink gave him when John pulled his 'Star Trek' impression," said Alan.

John rolled his eyes. "Hey, it worked didn't it?" he said bitterly, and realizing his error, apologized before continuing. "Is it OK to move him?"

"FAB John, so long as you keep an eye on his breathing," said Alan. "Why?"

Seeing the two earthbound - and injured - Tracys also silently ask, John continued. "We don't know how he's going to react to begin with when he comes to," he said. "If he remembers harming us, particularly nearly drowning Scott, he might freak out being near the pool. Or, if he's still a threat, we need to find a spot with less potential weapons."

The brothers pondered the points and nodded, conceding. "Honestly, you're right - it does make sense John. We need to restrain him as well just in case," said Virgil. "Plus, we'll be closer to medical attention as well once that Epsilon gas the Hood used on the guests wears off - unless Lady Penelope and Parker have already called for more help."

Scott nodded. "I agree. There should be a backboard by the pool. We'll use it to move him," he said getting up. John nodded and followed, leaving Virgil to sit by his sedated brother.

The medic sighed, rubbing his pained throat. "I'm not going to lie to you bro - you pack one mean punch, and I'm definitely not going to say I want to wring your neck ever again after you nearly took mine off," he said, brushing Gordon's cheekbone. "Even then, I hope you don't remember this Gordon."

Virgil heard movement on his right, and turned, ready to protect his brother. He sighed in relief when he saw who it was.

"Me too. I hope Gordo doesn't ever know the look I saw underwater. That smile of delight as he tried drowning me, following the Hood's orders..." said Scott, shuddering as he set down the backboard, complete with head supports.

Virgil and Scott made sure the straps were ready to be fastened, then moved their senseless brother onto the board, starting to secure him.

John sat down, placing the first aid kit a short distance behind him. "Or chloroforming me. Bad enough he's had to anesthetize us one time or another for surgery - but that's because we were badly hurt," he said as he leaned over to strap down Gordon's waist. "He even jokes to keep us calm as we go under."

Scott gave a soft smile. "I think he does that too for his own nerves," he said fondly.

"I know, but this attack was silent, cold, calculated...," said John, who then thought about the attack and its peculiarities. "But then again I wonder if he..."

His voice was cut off when two hands reached out and clamped around his throat. While most of the grab was around the protective shirt collar, John was still gasping for air and trying to use his hands to get Gordon's powerful grip loose.

Scott and Virgil were shocked at the sudden event but immediately went into action.

"Gordon!" said Virgil.

"How is he doing this?" asked Scott, grabbing at Gordon's left hand to remove it and pin down. "I thought he was sedated."

Virgil looked at their brother's face. Gordon's eyes were closed and his face totally lax. "He should to be - but I can't risk us dosing him again," said the medic as he also helped to pry his water-loving brother's hands from John's throat.

John for his part was just trying to stay breathing.

"He is sedated, Virgil! The medical scans show he's unconscious," said Alan looking at the data.

"Then how is he throttling John?" said Scott exasperated as he managed to remove one hand from John's throat. He then had to struggle with it as the hand now attempted to grab and strangle him.

Virgil managed to remove the other hand from John's throat, allowing the red-haired man to double over, gasping for air.

The medic then motioned for Scott to give him Gordon's other hand. Scott started to protest, but seeing the medic's no nonsense look, nodded. They both knew knowing Virgil was the strongest of the four and had the best odds of restraining him. If not - he'd have no choice but to break his aquanaut brother's hands.

"Perhaps I can answer that one, Scott Tracy," said a clipped British accent as he walked into the pool area.

"The Hood," Scott muttered darkly, fiddling with his watch so Thunderbird Five could eavesdrop. "You really don't give up do you?"

"No - you really thought I hadn't considered the slim possibility of you subduing your brother?" he said sinisterly. "No matter what you do he will remain mine to do as I bid - unless you give me what I want."

"Never," said Scott bluntly. "We will destroy these nanobots."

"You really think that will work? You aren't smart enough to figure it out," said the Hood, eyes glittering.

The pilot heard a gasp as Gordon's hands moved around Virgil's abused throat. The medic gave a strangled growl as he again grabbed his brother's hands, pulling the thumbs back. There was a sickening "pop" as one of the thumbs dislocated.

The sedated aquanaut still tried to use even his damaged hand to assault his brother. John, now recovered, joined the struggle, even going so far as to unsuccessfully try and sit on Gordon to restrain him.

In the process, John noticed the cut on Gordon's lip, courtesy of Scott's punch, had reopened and was bleeding slightly.

He quickly grabbed the medical scanner, dabbed the wound, and sent the scan to TB5, hoping there were nanobots in the sample. "Scan for 'bots and their faults," he ordered bluntly.

The Hood however just saw the struggling and sneered. "See? He will keep fighting until I command him to stop or he's dead - and I'm not going to command him," said Hood with a sneer. "So why don't you give up, join me and give me MY Thunderbirds and I'll let you have your brother?"

The pilot narrowed his eyes in thought. He didn't believe the Hood would give Gordon back - if anything he'd need more 'help' to spread out his crime ring with the vehicles.

That said, hearing his two conscious brothers struggle with the - well, unconscious one, he also knew the Hood would do whatever he could to make him kill Gordon to save the others and International Rescue if he refused.

"What makes me think I'd trust you, Hood? As you said you've got Gordon to do your dirty work. Why would you give up a valuable asset?" he challenged.

The villain sneered. "You're much more valuable, and probably be even stronger with the nanobots," he said. "Your charisma also will be quite beneficial in gaining assets to enrich my accounts. Now - make your choice or I'll kill your brothers and the spy."

Scott stepped back, weighing his options as he felt a buzz on his watch.

Alan's face quickly popped up. "Scott, EOS did a mechanical scan of the blood sample John managed to get from Gordon," he said. "She relayed the results to Brains for confirmation."

"She found nanobots?" he asked through clenched teeth to not arouse suspicion.

"Yeah, and Brains said they're programmed only to obey the Hood's orders. There's no chemicals or other means of self-destruction in them that would harm Gordon," he said. "He said you just got to stop the Hood ordering them to attack and they should disintegrate or be eaten by white blood cells."

"Should?"

"He'll have to test Gord's blood later to be sure there, but he won't attack anymore if the Hood's out of the picture. Use any means necessary."

The Hood checked his own watch and narrowed his eyes threateningly. "You'd better make your choice Scott or I'll just force my hand."

"FAB," he said quietly to his watch as he stared down his enemy. "Look Hood, it's you who needs to give up, not me. It's still five to one."

The Hood sneered. "Five to One? Oh please - Scott don't make me laugh," he said. Seeing Scott's puzzlement, the Hood continued. "I saw dear Gordon's carnage already, killing sweet Lady Penelope and that hoodlum of hers..."

A sharp blow between his shoulder blades from a rabbit punch stopped his retort, and made him fall to the ground.

"H'I'll show you who's a 'oodlum - and it isn't me." said a cold, Cockney voice.

Looking up, he saw two figures lean over him - one in black and green the other in a dark rose sparkly dress. "It can't be..." said the Hood, shocked.

"Yes, it is. Honestly Hood, you're getting rather lax in your senior years," said Penny with a slight smile. "To think you didn't at least try the mirror under the nose test."

"You got played at your own game," said Parker, cracking his knuckles. He then pulled up the thug by the scruff of his neck, forcing the Hood to stand. Parker then showed a fist. "Now, 'ow's about we try again? Shut off them bots or I'll shut you h'off."

The Hood sneered and looked at the duo. "No, I don't think so... say goodbye to Virgil Tracy," said the Hood as his right eye shimmered.

Scott heard a choking sound and turning, saw the Gordon had now grabbed Virgil's shirt collar and tightened it. John was frantically trying to remove the hand to prevent his brother from being suffocated.

The pilot heard a frantic beep from his watch and then Alan's voice. "Scott, Brains did a scan of the Hood just now. He said the creep's controlling Gordon with a bionic right eye. Break it, you definitely break his control," said the youngest frantically.

"FAB," said Scott grinning menacingly as he charged forward. He figured this time Virgil wouldn't mind if he lost his temper.

The Hood, seeing the eldest's charge, realized what was going to happen. He tried to get away, only to have Parker grab him.

"Nope," said Parker as he gave the man his infamous haymakers, dazing the villain.

Seeing the crook stagger, Parker spun the man around to Scott. "H'all yours Scott," he said cheekily.

"Thanks," Scott smirked and gave the Hood a black right eye - complete with sparkling circuity. The Hood's sagged and fell to the ground, out cold.

Gordon's hands immediately dropped, and Virgil slumped forward, gasping for air. "So tired of being Bart Simpson to his Homer Simpson," the medic muttered.

"Don't talk until the doctors give you the OK..." John ordered, shaking his head and starting to check Virgil's throat. Seeing the medic frown and point to his own throat, John shrugged. "He got me once, not multiple times, and Gordon's grip got most of my protective shirt collar."

The eldest however was looking at the senseless enemy. "That was immensely satisfying," said Scott, shaking his hand before quickly turning to his brothers. "How are they, John?"

"Gordon is still out but stable," he said, flashing a penlight into Virgil's throat before checking the bruises. "Virgil will be OK, but he's definitely going to need his throat checked. Then again - we all probably need to be examined for our injuries."

"FAB," said Scott turning to Lady Penelope and Parker. "You wouldn't by chance have any handcuffs for Sleeping Ugly there?"

Penelope smiled. "Oh yes... he'll go out in style with my pink sapphire-encrusted titanium bracelet handcuffs, complete with electric stunners," she said, removing the bracelet. She and Parker deftly cuffed the man, and stood up. Scott didn't miss the fact Parker sat down on the Hood's back, ensuring he couldn't leave.

The young aristocrat looked at Parker and quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to him - if only because she too wished to make the thug suffer. She then turned to Scott. "I did notify the GDF he was here. They should arrive within 10 minutes, along with some medics for you lot."

"FAB Lady P. We need to get Gordon - and us - to the mansion for treatment," said Scott as he went over to his brothers, kneeling next to Gordon.

As he gently strapped his oblivious brother to the backboard, he looked at Gordon's hands. He whistled when he saw the younger man's right thumb. "Wow Virg - you were serious about breaking his hand if necessary," he said softly.

Virgil shook his head. "Dislocated thumb," he mouthed, then looked away, pained he had to do it.

"Virg - it's better a dislocated thumb than a dislocated neck, right," John finished gently, putting a hand on his younger brothers' shoulder. When the medic nodded, the astronaut smiled and continued. "I'll see if the doctors can reduce and splint it when we get him back to the mansion."

As John broke out the first aid kit to bind Gordon's hand, Scott nodded and lifted his watch. "Alan, can you give me an update on the guests in the banquet hall?"

"FAB Scott, they're starting to come around. Most are groggy but no long-term effects," he said, then made a disgusted face. "Well... one just puked in the grand piano."

"You're not serious," mouthed Virgil, glaring. He couldn't stand to think of someone ruining the cords of the well-tuned instrument. Plus, he had thought of asking if he could play after the dinner and show.

"Alan Tracy is lying - the man vomited on a really ugly flower bird sitting on a woman's head," EOS said.

Scott quirked an eyebrow, puzzled, "Ugly flower bird?"

Lady Penelope gave a polite cough. "I think EOS is trying to describe Mallory Dewplum's peacock feather, flower and fabric ring monstrosity," she said. "Honestly, that woman believes 'Dynasty' was about the 20th Century royals and their hats. I couldn't see any of the lords and ladies be caught dead in that hideous haberdashery."

Virgil smiled in relief that a piano was saved, while the others laughed at the light banter.

The medic then checked Gordon's vitals and finding them strong, looked at Scott as he made a lifting motion.

Scott nodded. "Yes, we'd better get Gordon," he said, but then looked at his brothers and their haggard appearance. "Are you sure you can lift him?"

Virgil nodded and pointed to Scott. "If you can I can," he mouthed, then gave a smirk. Scott shrugged - he was tired as well, but felt between the three of them, they could get back quickly.

John also nodded. "Yeah Scott - if anything else so we can make him eat blue cheese stuffed tomatoes as punishment when he comes to," he said, giving a mischievous grin, which the other two returned.

The eldest brother chuckled. "TB5 we'll send another sample of his blood to analyze when we arrive. Let us know if he shows any signs of waking up before then."

"FAB Scott," said Alan and disconnected the link.

Scott, Virgil and John smiled and on the count of three, lifted the backboard with their sedated brother, slowly heading back to the mansion.


	13. Chapter 13

Gordon Tracy was confused. It was dark and there were sounds all around him - muttered and seeming to be concerned for his well-being. Still, sometimes he wasn't sure if they were encouraging or threatening sounds.

Wherever he was however felt warm, soft and safe... he just couldn't wake up to find out where he was.

A gentle hand was at his face, checking his response. The hand then checked his pulse, and shortly after Gordon heard a soft sigh of frustration. "Whoever it is - they really want to see my handsome face again," he thought and started toward the sound.

He kept trying to swim back to the surface, but the part of him that was dark was trying to pull him back under.

Every time it did, the nightmares started.

He saw himself pouring the small contents of a bottle onto a handkerchief, then swapping to him attacking John with the drugged handkerchief.

Gordon inwardly shuddered when he then saw himself staring into John's half-lidded eyelids to check his response as he lay on a couch. To his horror, he watched as he then put the handkerchief back over his brother's nose and mouth, and kept it there until John fell unconscious.

"I couldn't have chloroformed John, could I?" thought Gordon as the images continued to flash by him.

One confused him in particular. "Why am I putting John in a fireplace?"

Other visions making little sense to him swirled in his head - images of gas coming from a ceiling vent, dinner, gaudy bedrooms ... the images he saw didn't seem to match up with the voices he was hearing, filled with concern.

Then the pictures switched - a fight like no other between himself and his brothers by a pool. Sure he had a temper, but he knew when to pick his fights.

But then they grew even darker in tone.

Virgil putting him in a bear hug, squeezing him like a vise, then Scott putting him in a sleeper hold. Him going limp both times.

"They would never knock me out that way - would they? If they did - why?" thought the aquanaut, but then it turned macabre as though to answer his questions.

To his horror, the dark side gave him a feeling of near joy at seeing John lying slumped against a wall after kicking him into it - still as a stone, eyes half open.

A maniacal laugh taunted and encouraged him to hurt his brothers - still, but he couldn't, he couldn't move.

Blackout.

Gordon was terrified, wanting to get away from the nightmares. "I didn't kill John, he can't be dead," he said into the dark ether, but unsure of himself. "I'm sorry - I would never hurt you John! Please don't be dead."

The warm voices started to come back, muttering soothing comments between the replaying of attacks in his mind.

Apologies from Virgil and Scott before they tried knocking him out. "That doesn't make any more sense," Gordon thought before a more resounding voice took over.

"Forgive me, Gordon," said John before Gordon felt a sharp pain in his neck and shoulder.

This time, the blackness he felt as he heard John's voice was edged with a peacefulness - as though he was happy his older brother knocked him out. It made him glad too - it meant John couldn't be dead, but part of him kept wondering why his brother's action made him feel this emotion.

The voices then faded into the ones encouraging him to wake up.

The aquanaut heard the comforting sound of his brothers' voices as he rose through the layers of wakefulness. "I'm sorry guys - I don't know what made me do this, but I've got to come back to you," he muttered.

He again started toward the surface, mentally kicking away the evil darkness trying to drag him back in.

The feeling of a hand holding his, and another caress of his cheek and forehead started to wake him up this time.

Gordon readily followed it, even though he was starting to feel more physical pain. A sore back, bruised ribs, sharp pains in his shoulder and neck and an excruciating painful thumb were starting to make their appearance known. "Man, what did I do to myself?" he thought, wondering why he'd felt like he was hurt in a rescue and not enjoying a dinner party.

Next, he came aware of a pounding headache, dry throat and mild nausea - confirming he had been drugged at some point.

"Right, the creep in black chloroformed me," he thought, but then frowned. "No, that's not right... I was hit with a stun baton in that maze. The drugging feels more like a dream - or lie."

Then another thought flitted in his head, only adding to the confusion. "Or did John actually knock me out with that Star Trek neck pinch?"

He stirred and moaned, then heard the voices, much clearer and louder. "He's regaining consciousness Virg," said a pleasant, and relieved, baritone voice.

"Scott?" he tried muttering, but was unsuccessful. He also started to wonder why Virgil didn't respond with more than a grunt, but it changed when he felt a burning sensation at the back of his throat.

He reflexively swallowed hard to keep it at bay, but Mother Nature disagreed with him.

The baritone changed to a tenor. "Scott - he's about to throw up," said John. Gordon felt himself be turned on his side, just in time to toss whatever he ate into a bucket.

When he was finished and was rolled back, Gordon realized he was lying on something soft with a blanket covering him. He had the vaguest memory of being on a backboard... but dismissed it as unlikely.

Gordon then felt a soft, damp washcloth on his face, cleaning him up. He started to stir at the touch, making the voices happy, if persistent.

"Come on Squid Kid, it's time to rise and shine," said John soothingly, but oddly with a bit of apprehension in his voice. "We're all here - all OK, and so are you."

The aquanaut was puzzled, it was as if John knew what he was experiencing while he was growing conscious.

As though assuring him they truly weren't dead.

He wasn't sure how his brother would know his dreams unless he was mumbling, but all he cared about at the time was seeing John in particular and hopefully working out answers.

Gordon worked hard to blink open his eyes, wincing at the bright light. He groaned and tried closing them again, but a gentle, and larger, hand shook his shoulder. "No - bro - wake up," said Virgil in a halted and raw voice.

There was a slight "shh," from Scott. "Virgil, don't use your voice yet."

This perplexed Gordon even more but between the gentle cajoling between his three brothers, he fought to the surface again and opened his cinnamon brown eyes.

He smiled softly when he saw the warm brown, blue and aqua eyes staring back at him. "Welcome back Gordo," said John, checking his pulse.

"John - that's you right?" said Gordon, confused. He reached out as though to see if John was real or not.

The red-haired man leaned forward and gently grasped his uninjured hand, putting it to his face. "Yep, I'm here bro. EOS doesn't have a code to look like me in a tux," kidded the elder brother as he then let go.

Gordon gave a half smile, then looked at John's crumpled, salt and peppered tuxedo. "You lose a fight with the condiments?" he said, furrowing his brow.

"Not exactly," The astronaut snorted and put a warm hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"

Gordon nodded and glanced around. He saw he was in a study of some sort, lying on a fainting couch with a blanket covering him. Lady Penelope was in an oversized loveseat, asleep. Parker was keeping an eye on the door, as though preventing anyone coming in.

He tried to sit up, only to feel the world spin. Virgil and Scott grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned him against the armrest and back of the couch. "Easy Gordon - you're still suffering some side effects of John's Vulcan Nerve Pinch."

John rolled his eyes. "Scott means sedative, Gordon," he clarified.

"So I wasn't dreaming that? What happened?" said Gordon, who winced at the cliche he gave. "Please don't tell me I made a fool of myself... though I think John's 'Star Trek' tactic to stop me would top it."

Scott, John and Virgil glanced at each other, debating what to say. They weren't sure how much Gordon remembered of the attacks - or if he even remembered being at the party.

Alan however broached the subject, popping up on John's watch - this time in their well-used 3D floating image. "Hey Gordon, glad to see you up," said Alan. "Been some party and a long night I bet."

"What I can remember of it," said Gordon.

"What do you remember?" asked Alan. "I'm wanting to hear everything you've done since you arrived."

The oldest three brothers gave a slight smile - Alan went the envious route to hopefully jog Gordon's memory.

Gordon however smiled indulgently at his brother. "Well - I first had some wonderful tomato bruschetta as I played some of the fundraiser games. Kept trying to win a gemstone for Lady Penelope but kept striking out."

"Eh, those games are called wildcards for a reason," kidded Alan. "What else?"

"Well, I decided to take a break and go for a walk..." said Gordon, whose face fell. "That's when that creep knocked me out with a stun baton. The guys found me and brought me back to the mansion."

"Yeah, I remember that, but then you went to dinner right? Tell me about it," encouraged Alan.

It was that moment the group noticed a change in Gordon's tone as he started to remember more.

Virgil discretely walked over to where Lady Penelope slept, nudging her awake. "Virgil, what time..." she started, yawning, only to have the medic put a finger to her lips.

He then pointed, showing Gordon was awake. Penelope smiled and sat up, allowing Sherbert to sit beside her.

Her smile faded slightly when she saw the sadness in Virgil's eyes. "He might need our support soon," Virgil mouthed.

Lady Penelope's eyes widened slightly, but then gave a soft grin in understanding.

At the couch, Scott chose to gently break the next question. "Gordon, is something wrong?"

Gordon rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. "Yeah... I remember starting to eat that salad I got as an appetizer, and a woman's scream," he said. "Ran with you guys to help her and..."

"And what?" said John gently, though he had a feeling it was about to hear a much darker turn.

Unlike the others, the astronaut wasn't surprised when Gordon's eyes widened in horror. He gasped and bolted upright. "John - answer me honestly here," he said, dreading the next question, but he had to know if it was real.

"Of course."

"Did I chloroform you then stuff you in a fireplace?" said the aquanaut, paling.

John again leaned his brother against the couch and sighed, running a hand through his mussed hair. "Yeah... you did."

Seeing his brother pale even further, he put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "I'm OK though Gordon - still a little tired from the Citaloxatine but it's almost gone," he said.

"When did I do that?"

"Shortly after we searched for the woman - who is all right by the way," finished John. "Sherbert was the one who found me, and Scott and Virgil helped with my recovery. I was out probably 20-25 minutes."

That didn't appease Gordon. "But John... I could've...could've killed you!" he said, then put his good hand to his temple, rubbing it as though to remove the memory. "That voice kept wanting me to - my dark side!"

The other four brothers looked at each other, three confusion, one in confirmation of his suspicions.

John gently broached the subject. "Gordon - that was not you. That was the Hood," he said.

"No that was me - I had that handkerchief over your face, putting your lights out..." said the younger brother, furiously shaking his head. "I tried to fight it... but I couldn't."

Scott put a hand on his shoulder. "Gordon, I think you did - John's alive," he said.

Seeing Gordon's look of confusion, Scott started to explain, but John stopped him. "Before I blacked out, you dragged me to the study couch, probably to tie me up," the astronaut said gently. "You checked my pulse, then eyes to see how awake I was. I didn't make the connection until later, but that's when I saw yours."

"Why didn't you try to stop me then?" said Gordon, who then realized the illogic of the comment. "No, I remember. You were almost out by that point, and I dosed you a bit more so you finally lost consciousness."

John nodded. "Yes, but it was in those last seconds I realized if my attacker wanted me dead, he would've just kept the cloth over my face until I stopped breathing," he said. "Gordon - I NEVER want to go through that again - but it does show that you were indeed fighting the Hood's influences."

Gordon scoffed. "Yeah, but that didn't stop me from kicking you into a wall later on - by water," he said. "But that one is a bit more spotty. I keep picturing flickers of scenes that start with that..."

The aquanaut then froze and started really studying his brothers' appearances.

John was indeed in a now grey and white tuxedo, courtesy of the fireplace ashes, but his hair was mussed as though he took a dip in the water. He also was missing his left cufflink, and faint bruises were appearing at spots on his neck.

Scott's eyes were slightly red, as though he had been in chlorinated water with his eyes open too long, and his hair stuck out in several places, looking like porcupine quills thanks to his overuse of supershine gel. He had several darker bruises on his face and neck, and was talking with a slight rasp in his voice. He too was missing his left cufflink.

Virgil however was the most telling. Like his other two land based brothers, he looked like he took a dip in the pool and had some bruises.

What concerned him was the really dark bruising around his throat - some spots looked like a strap of some sort, others fingers. And just like the others was missing his left cufflink.

Worst of all - Virgil wasn't speaking - not because he was mad - but because he was told not to use his voice.

Gordon was thankful he had emptied his stomach - otherwise, he felt he'd lose his lunch again. Even though his brothers were there and kept an eye on him as he woke up - it was telling.

It explained the pains all over his body, the injured thumb, and why he was sedated.

"Oh my gosh... guys... what did I do to YOU?" said Gordon.

"Nothing. The Hood did this to us - ALL of us," said Scott simply. "The only thing you've had right about this is - we fought you at the pool."

Gordon reached out to touch Virgil's neck, but noticed he backed away, flinching. "It still was me doing his dirty work bro," he said honestly as he looked at Virgil. "I nearly throttled you didn't I?"

Virgil nodded. "A few times," he mouthed.

"Oh, man Virg - I don't know how I managed to come close. Would've thought you'd floor me first."

The medic looked away, flinching in regret. "You did try?" said Gordon, and his brother nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. Wincing at the pain in his own ribs, the aquanaut made the connection. "So, a bear hug I take it?"

Virgil nodded. "You played 'possum, and then punched me a few times, knocking me for a loop," he said voicelessly. "That's when you used your cummerbund strap to nearly strangle me."

Gordon reached to his waist and sure enough, his cummerbund was missing. "How did you stop me?"

Scott cleared his throat. "He didn't - I did, at least as far as strangling Virg," he said. "Threw you off him and then tried a suckerpunch. Didn't work."

"It didn't work? I'm starting to wonder if you and Virgil have been missing the gym lately," joked Gordon feebly.

"We think the nanobots may have something to do with that," interrupted John, choosing to avoid any potential fights from the kidding.

The aquanaut however frowned, especially when Scott too looked away. "OK, spill - what else happened? And don't say nothing," he said, wishing he remembered something of this fight.

Scott took a deep breath and let it out. "OK, we kept wrestling until near the pool. You got this evil look in your eye and pulled us in," he said, thankful Gordon nodded at why he'd go that route. "I surfaced first and got my arm around you. At first, I was going to sedate you with Brains' invention, but found I lost the cufflink then..."

Gordon winced as another flash of memory surfaced, and he saw his brother look down, reluctant to continue. "Go on Scott," he encouraged. "I need to know."

"FAB. I put you in a sleeper hold to subdue you, and you went limp," he said. "I started to drag you to the edge of the pool when you got up."

"You mean I tricked you too?" inquired Gordon, and his brother nodded. "Then what?"

Scott rubbed his arms, trying to suppress the shudder he had at what he had to say next. "You tried drowning me - twice. I escaped the first hold, but the second you had me pinned," he said.

The aquanaut tried to suppress his own cold feeling in his stomach but failed. "Scott - tell me: How close did I come to succeeding?"

John, seeing the pain in Scott's eyes in conflict over answering, chose to instead. "Too close. Scott was barely conscious when I pulled you off him," he admitted. "Virgil jumped in and lifted him out before he inhaled any water."

Gordon let out a sigh of relief, thankful his attack didn't end up requiring CPR to save Scott's life. Then he gestured to the three's empty left shirt cuffs. "I take it then one of you finally drugged me?"

John nodded. "We all tried, but I succeeded. Scratched you when I pulled you off, which dazed you some. Then when you lunged at Scott, I..."

"Did that Vulcan Nerve Pinch?" finished Gordon, more a question than statement.

"Well - yes and no. It was Brains' sedative that put you out. Still, the move did accurately place where I needed to inject it," admitted John. "It didn't fully work though."

"What do you mean? I saw how it affected Virgil when Brains tested it," said Gordon. "Floored faster than Grandma's tuna surprise blows up in the oven."

The astronaut looked at his brothers. "Who wants to explain this one?" he said.

"Not me," mouthed Virgil with a surly look in his eyes. He was not too happy at Gordon's implication he went under in less than 4 seconds - how fast Sally blew up her last kitchen disaster.

Scott gave a half smile. "Well, you were sedated, but the Hood's nanobots weren't."

"So I basically became a doped up Squid Zombie?" said Gordon, not sure how he felt about this revelation.

"Yep - that's why Virgil can't speak right now - he got the worst of it," finished John.

"Gee Virgil, I'm sorry," started Gordon, but his eyes narrowed in curiosity when the medic looked at the aquanaut's hands then away.

Feeling a jolt of pain, Gordon looked at his injured thumb. "You broke my thumb?"

"Dislocated. Doctors were able to reduce it without surgery," said Virgil voicelessly, glancing away at the splinted appendage. "Didn't want to but..."

Gordon shook his head. "My thumb over the life of my brother - good choice. It'll heal," he said. "Who else did I try to hurt while... well... unconscious?"

"You also tried to choke me too Gordon, but you grabbed the protective collar," added John. "The Hood tried to use these attacks to threaten Scott into surrendering, but was unsuccessful."

"Yeah - then we punched 'is lights out," said Parker, deciding to break his silence. "Felt good too after 'im 'urtin' all of you."

Gordon smirked. "'We punched 'is lights out'?" he mimicked.

Scott unashamedly showed his bruised and bloody knuckles. "Had to punch his bionic eye out... him following in the same condition was immensely satisfying. Then we put you on a backboard and carried you back here."

The aquanaut pursed his lips at the last part. He guessed they used the board to restrain him as well just in case. That said, he was thankful if they used it he was oblivious to the trip - he still got nightmares of his hydrofoil accident and recovery.

Everything started to add up, and Gordon felt another pain - this one behind his eyes.

Seeing their younger brother's shame and start to cry, Virgil, Scott and John wrapped their arms around him in a big hug. "Hey now, none of that Squid," said Scott gently.

"But..."

"Gordon - know this: What happened tonight is the stuff of nightmares. If it were up to me, The Hood would've gotten his wish and caught me in the lover's maze," said Scott. "But... nothing that happened was your fault. *We* know it. The Hood is who attacked us through you."

"I couldn't stop from hurting you," said Gordon, choking back on his tears.

"No, but you also fought him off in your own way," added John, and seeing Gordon protest, he continued. "The Hood said for you to kill us - and, well, let's face it you have the training to do so."

"Yeah - WASP self-defense," Gordon admitted, and gave an inquiring look.

"Gordon, you had us dead to rights. You could've broken Virgil's neck, but strangled him instead, giving us time to stop you..."

Virgil could only grunt in affirmation. He really hated being ordered not to talk.

Scott, seeing John's point, continued. "When you were drowning me, you briefly put your thumbs on a spot that, if you pressed down, would've been painful, making me gasp and inhale water. But you didn't..."

"And according to EOS, you just assumed I was dead after I hit the wall - you didn't go for the kill," said John. "You were clearly fighting the Hood's control. If you hadn't - you'd just have Alan left as a brother and the Hood would have the Thunderbirds. But we are here, alive, and will always love and protect you."

Gordon's eyes lit up. "That also explains why I felt thankful you knocked me out," he said. Seeing John's look of confusion, Gordon shrugged. "I'm thinking the little part that was fighting the Hood's control kept that memory so I'd remember waking up."

"Yeah, I guess so," John said weakly, preferring to not remember his nor Gordon's knockouts.

Gordon however looked at each brother's faces carefully. There was nothing but kindness, caring and love in each of their eyes, making him give a watery smile. They meant what they said, no matter how badly they were injured by the Hood's machinations.

He had little doubt he would have nightmares, and his brothers would help him through them during those times. Still, Gordon was glad to hear he could fight off the worst orders of the Hood, and that alone was a victory.

Gordon shook his memories and continued. "So - how long have I been out?" he asked as he stretched, feeling too stiff to have been under for a few minutes.

John sighed. "About an hour and a half."

"Hour and a half?" groaned Gordon. "Either it took all of you to knock me down or Brains' needs a remedial in estimations."

"Not exactly - Brains' drug worked correctly but between the fighting and your ninja skill antics, it's likely exhaustion and the drugs helped keep you under," the astronaut admitted. "Probably just as well since the doctors had to fix your thumb."

"What about you guys?"

"While you slept, we were also checked out by GDF doctors for our injuries and have stayed in here since," said John. "They didn't want any of the guests to put two and two together and realize the Hood was after us - as in International Rescue."

Gordon sat upright again with a sharp gasp. Before the brothers could ask what was wrong, he kept going. "Aw man - that means we're missing the party!" he said. "We don't get to eat dinner, or solve the mystery..."

"Not exactly," said a female voice with a chuckle.

Gordon turned and smiled when he saw Lady Penelope was awake. "Hi Lady P!" he said, hoping he would get to still enjoy the party with her. "What do you mean not exactly? You mean I can still wine, dine and dance the night away with you?"

The woman blushed, and continued. "I'd love to join you, but they are ending the party in a half an hour, after the play is finished. However..."

"However?" said Gordon, curious.

"They are recording the play so those who went to the hospital - and we, could watch and make our guesses," finished Scott instead. "They're going to announce the winner tomorrow evening."

Penelope smiled. "As far as dinner - I explained to the caterers how you gave up a nice dinner and comfort to help several women in distress from thugs..."

"The blonde certainly wasn't helpless," said Scott. Seeing Penelope's look of disapproval, he shrugged. "Sorry Lady P - but she was sporting a lovely black eye from that fight. Don't want to know what part of the Hood was the same shade."

The London agent tried to hide her mirth at where she thought the Hood was hit, barely succeeding. "As I was saying," she said flustered. "They agreed to put four complete meals in stasis for you to enjoy when you are all able to."

Gordon smiled. "Thanks Lady Penelope - you got me the twice baked potato right?"

"Actually, your brothers insisted I get you a plate of blue cheese tomatoes," she said. Seeing the blonde-haired man's repulsed look, Penelope laughed. "I will not lie that was what they requested - if only as a joke, I did procure four proper servings -"

Lady Penelope then turned to Alan's image. "Or five actually, including one for you Alan."

"For me? A full meal" squeaked Alan from TB5. "Thanks Lady Penelope."

The young woman smiled. "Of course. You and EOS were just as important in this fight and should be rewarded. I just wish I had something for EOS."

"That is unnecessary Penelope - I am perfectly content with the fact that John will be back to replace 'Not John'," said the AI.

"EOS - you promised not to call me that," chided Alan, but laughter belied the comment.

Gordon smiled, this time slightly wistfully. "I wish I got you a gemstone though," he said.

Virgil, remembering the tourmaline, riffled through his pockets. To his dismay, all the bags of Bertie Botts Beans, including the one Scott selected, were missing.

Parker however cleared his throat. "Beggin your pardon Virgil - I think you were lookin' for these," he said, handing Virgil two bags of jellybeans, neither opened. "I collected them h'after the pool fight."

Virgil quirked an eyebrow at two bags, but then saw a familiar flash of pink and other colors. "Yeah, um, Gordon, you need to look through these again," he said, handing over the bags.

Gordon looked at him curiously, but took them in his good hand. Shifting the closed bag around, his eyes lit up in surprise. "I had one! Lady P - this is for you!" he said, handing it to her.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the tourmaline. "Oh Gordon, thank you," she said, smiling. Penelope decided to not mention she would've been happy with just the jellybeans. The last thing she wanted to do was cause any more pain or embarrassment for the young man.

Gordon also riffled through the other bag, eyes widening more. "I don't believe it - I had two?" he said. "This one's got an aquamarine!"

Virgil and Scott looked at each other puzzled. The medic had double checked his bags earlier to ensure Gordon hadn't overlooked any (he hadn't - all the bags were just jelly beans), while Scott only tried once.

They looked at Parker, who acted nonchalant until he saw their inquisitive looks. When he gave a sly wink, they realized their favorite chauffeur used "the skills of his youth" to swap a second gemstone bag with a regular bag of beans when he went to the banquet hall to check on the guests.

Parker quietly put a finger to his lips to not spill the secret. While he did grow weary of the aquanaut at times, it was the butler's way of bringing some happiness to Gordon's ruined evening.

Virgil turned to Scott. "We've got to buy him more Bertie Botts Beans," mouthed Virgil. "In fact, better make it a whole jar."

Scott nodded, but heard a chirp on his watch. "Who could that be?" he said, and turned on the 3D imager.

This time, Brains' image showed up on the watch, while Alan's swapped to John's watch. "G-Gordon, it's good to see you awake," he said. "I'm s-sorry you had to go t-through it all."

The aquanaut smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry for all of us," he said. "But it turned out all right in the end. We got the Hood and everyone is all right."

Brains frowned, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "N-not quite. We s-still have to remove the n-nanobots from your system."

"I thought breaking the Hood's bionic eye rendered them defunct," inquired John.

"So did I J-John, but according to my further studies, they have GPS in them. Plus, it's p-possible they could reactivate," said Brains.

Gordon frowned "I could still attack my brothers?" he asked, aghast. He then took a deep breath and set his jaw. "OK - Scott, Virgil, John - which ever one of you wants to flatten me go ahead."

Before the trio could protest, Brains shook his head. "N-no Gordon, you won't attack them. The Hood has been put in a special j-jail cell that blocks any and all radio frequencies," said Brains. "His bionic eye was also ruined."

"Plus, even then 'e's drugged up and on 'is way to Antarctica," added Parker, smiling.

Gordon smiled in relief, but it was short lived when he heard the next comment. "That said - even with the protections, you will have to be put under a-anesthetic for this," said the engineer.

"Anesthetic? Why?"

"The procedure requires f-filtering your blood and removing the original capsule that administered the b-bots," said Brains, who chose to tell the full truth. "Given how restless you become simply d-donating blood, and the time this will take, you will be more c-comfortable being under."

"So... no meal yet." grumbled a hungry Gordon.

Seeing the aquanaut frown in misery, John put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be all right. We'll stay by your side from start to finish, and wait until you're up before we eat our meals," he said with a smile. "But it really is for the best. You don't want Virgil to wear your gaudy clothes again right?"

"1980s Hawaiian doesn't suit me," said Virgil softly, though inwardly he had a artwork plan regarding the theme.

Gordon laughed. "It would be a sight to see," he said, hearing his stomach growl. "So when are we going to do this?"

"When you arrive home," said Brains, not missing the rumbling either. "We will have the room ready, and Lady Penelope has ensured your dinners will not spoil."

"Or get cooked by Grandma Tracy into fruitcake," kidded Alan.

The others looked at the youngest's blandly, but Gordon roared in laughter. "All right - the sooner we get this done the better. Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"I want to give my answer to the mystery before we get home," said Gordon. "Last thing I need to do is wait until I wake up and in my doped up state, declare 'the bunny rabbit did it'," he said.

"That would be John's answer if he was still affected by the Citaloxatine," said EOS. "He kept insisting Sherbert - a pug - was a rabbit earlier, and could eat a bite from his 'carrot top'."

John rolled his eyes. "Thanks - you would have to say that," he said, putting his head in his hands.

Gordon smiled. "Wow, I thought mine were odd after I had my appendix out," he said chuckling.

The astronaut then narrowed his eyes, giving a smirk. "Keep at it Gordo - we can easily record the procedure and replay post-op to you," he said.

The blonde-haired brother yelped and hid under the covers, to the amusement of his brothers.

"That's the Gordon I want to see," said Scott," gently peeling off the top half of the blanket. "You ready to go?"

"FAB Scott - movie and getting better with my brothers with me? Best party in the world," said Gordon, taking Scott's hand to stand up. John got on his other side and Virgil behind him, and the group walked slowly to FAB 3 to head home and put their lives on the path to full recovery - physically and mentally.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh come on - I couldn't have called you that John," said Gordon as he adjusted the pillows and microfleece blanket covering him on the couch he lay upon.

The other brothers chuckled as they sat in the lounge near and around him. It had been several hours since the procedure to remove the nanobots in Gordon's system, to a complete success.

Brains had examined the bots closely and confirmed while they were harmless to Gordon, it was wise to remove them in case the Hood every got cybernetic abilities again. After doing a scan of one to have a blueprint of the machine, Brains destroyed them all to ensure the GPS in them would never activate.

Gordon himself went through the procedure like a trooper. John gently teased him as he was put under and as promised, all of the brothers stayed by his side while the dialysis machine filtered out the nanobots from his blood.

After he was cleared to leave, the brothers helped move him up to the living room, hoping the clear salt air would help speed up his recovery - physically and mentally.

That said, post-recovery from the procedure was another story.

John crossed his heart. "Promise - you said I was 'Super Space Jellyfish' with my sidekick 'OREOS the Little Whale."

The AI, which was currently projected in avatar along with Alan from his portrait, lit her lights in frustration. "Honestly Gordon, I do not understand why you insist that I am somehow little but also a whale," she chirped, miffed. "Nor do I understand what a confection would have to do with either. Whales do not consume Oreos. In short, your oxymoronic comment makes no sense."

"Who are you calling a moron?" said Gordon, head not quite cleared from the anesthetic.

Scott chuckled. "No one. You just called her a cookie and one of the largest animals on the planet - but small at the same time," he said. "You know an - oxymoron."

"Not you too," groaned the aquanaut.

Scott did a facepalm, deciding either Gordon was still loopy enough to not understand, or he was pulling everyone's leg.

John however laughed at the banter. "Personally, I'm still trying to figure out the jellyfish part. What are my special powers? How am I supported since there's no water in space," he said, smile growing wider. "Am I a good guy or a bad guy, as some jellyfish sting, others don't."

Gordon opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it briefly. Man he hated being anesthetized - he always got kidded about what he called people.

He also noticed Virgil was busy at his sketchbook, drawing what Gordon had called all of them as he regained consciousness. In fairness to Virgil - Gordon had to admit he wanted to see what his dreams looked like.

So... it was best to take the offensive. "Does it matter John? I've always said weird things coming around," he said with a smirk. "Besides, I seem to recall someone saying you called her an - and I quote - 'Atomic Kitty Cat in fetching cerulean lighting bolts' coming around from surgery."

John paused, blinked then put a hand to his face, blushing. "O'Bannon..." he muttered.

Scott and Virgil then turned their looks at the astronaut. "Um - when was this bro?" said Scott, not wanting to miss this response.

"Short story - torn rotator cuff, Global One, Citaloxatine, and O'Bannon visiting in post-op," said John.

Scott just shook his head and turned to the engineer. "That's it - Brains, the next time I need to be knocked out for surgery just shove me in Two and use the Omicron protocol," he said. "At least then I know I won't say anything stupid."

Brains shook his head. "I d-don't think that would w-work Scott," he said sheepishly. "When you tested it, the first thing you did as you w-woke up was sing the World A-Anthem to the tune of 'The Alphabet Song'."

"You sure that wasn't Gordon when he set off Thunderbird Four's trap?" said the pilot, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

The aquanaut interrupted. "Nope - according to Virgil, I sang 'Firework' to the tune of 'Yellow Submarine'," said Gordon.

"Not - sure - worse," said Virgil, whose voice was improving as the swelling went down. He was thankful Brains cleared him to speak at least occasionally.

The brothers laughed heartily, but turned as they heard a beep from Lady Penelope's portrait.

Shortly afterward, an image of both the London agent and Parker came up to appear next to Alan. She smiled when she saw Gordon on the couch resting, while Parker was trying to hide a chuckle having heard the stories they've bantered about regarding post-op.

Still, proper decorum was to be expected here, so the young woman continued. "Gordon it's good to see you looking much better today," she said.

Gordon smiled. "Thanks, Lady P - Woke up about three hours ago, and *finally* got to enjoy the dinner we were supposed to have last night," he said. "It was delicious. Thank you for doing that for us in spite of everything."

The other brothers nodded in agreement, sharing their thanks as well. Alan had his brought up in the space elevator, complete with two chocolate domes: the one Scott promised and the one Lady Penelope acquired.

"Of course Gordon. I just wish it was at the actual event and not recovering from the Hood's attacks," she said. "I also wanted to let you know the Hood is secured in the Antarctica jails."

Scott nodded. "Are they sure this time? We don't want to have the Mechanic try to spring him out again," he said.

"They're sure. The jail cell he is in is soundproof, has triple walled radio dampeners and is on the sea floor," said Penelope. "Plus - they surgically removed his bionic eye and replaced it with a glass one. It will be a long time - if ever - he's able to get out of the jail."

The others merely nodded. They knew as long as the Mechanic was still out there - or criminals in general - even the nearly escape proof cells at the South Pole weren't 100 percent foolproof. They had a high suspicion eventually the Hood would receive another computerized eye.

For now however, knowing their brother was with them again and they were safe from the villain's clutches would suffice.

A soft male cough broke them out of their thoughts. Penny smiled. "Oh, Parker wanted to say something to all of you," she said.

"Um... yes, thank you for the Bertie Botts Beans. Lady Penelope was surprised 'owever to see a 10-pound barrel of them on the doorstep," he said, then blushed slightly. "Then - I 'ad to keep 'er from opening the cask."

The young woman quirked an eyebrow at the man's remark and gasp, scandalized, but he put up his hands. "Sorry, M'Lady, but H'I'm not going to lie - I did catch you red-'anded."

Penelope then crossed her arms. "Really - well, just for that I will keep all the vomit flavored jelly beans the next time I purchase a bag," she said, her eyes lighting in mischief to show she was only kidding.

The aquanaut however quirked an eyebrow. "You like those weird jelly beans Penelope?" he said.

"Yes, I do Gordon - that's what they filled the bags with for the party," she said, blushing. "For some reason, the hospital vice president thought they were more traditional, sophisticated sweets."

"Skunk spray? Barf? Canned dog food? *Booger*? Seriously - you'd think the names of the beans would be a giveaway they're not," said Alan, having heard his brother's tales of the more fun part of the evening.

"Well... let's just say the hospital board has decided to have a party planner organize all edibles next year," she said. "But - from me personally, thank you for the double treats Gordon. I plan on having a jeweler set both stones in a lovely swirl pendant, and have eaten most of the sweets."

"Most?"

"Parker for some reason wanted to add mine into the barrel," she said giving a sideways glance at the chauffeur. "He's however seen the error of his decision and promised to share with me and others when they visit, isn't that right Parker?"

"Yes, M'Lady," he said, having the decency to look chagrined.

The Tracy brothers laughed as they heard yet another beep on the table. Alan looked at the scanners. "Guys, they're on hold until everyone answers - but it's the hospital. They've called all the party guests to announce the winners," he said.

Gordon took a deep breath and let it out, growing more sober. "Well, I hope whoever wins the right to name that chamber has some joy to a bad party I helped ruin," he muttered.

John moved to sit on the couch at Gordon's feet. "Listen here Gordon - YOU did nothing to ruin the party. That was the Hood - all on him," he said firmly.

"But I..."

John briefly clamped a hand over his brother's mouth to silence the rant. "Chloroformed me, punched out Virgil, nearly drowned Scott, tried to choke all three of us, did a backward flip off a chandelier - which I admit I would've loved to seen except I was out cold stuffed in a fireplace..." he said then paused. "And I'm still trying to figure out your reasoning for that."

"How would I know? I was the Squid Zombie," said Gordon, then shrugged. "Maybe I was trying to give a clue it was me given I do so many practical jokes."

The astronaut pursed his lips in thought - it did make sense, though he wasn't sure Gordon would've thought to use this as a practical joke in his normal state of mind.

So he returned the shrug. "Point taken. Add to it other nonsense, but all of it doesn't matter now. What DOES matter is that you are OK, the real perpetrator is in jail and we're all here," said the astronaut firmly.

Scott then chuckled. "And - if you continue to blame yourself, I'll make you stay on Thunderbird Five for a month," he said.

"I would love that Scott," said the AI affectionately in a very sugary-sweet fake way. "I can always serenade him with 'The Song that Never Ends' and pelt him with foam bagels until he surrenders."

"She means it, Gordon," said John, and Gordon gulped, much to the amusement of his family.

John knew EOS was teasing, but he was thankful he did add the foam toys to Five's food dispenser where she could swap to them whenever she felt like playing. They hurt less than bagels and didn't mold if they rolled off somewhere. He still was embarrassed answering an emergency call with a moldy one in his hand.

The aquanaut however raised his hands up in concession. "OK - I surrender. And you're right - it's the Hood. Besides, if I keep blaming myself - he wins," he said. Privately he knew it would take time, but with his brothers' support, he would win.

Scott, seeing the brothers settle down, nodded to Alan to turn on the phone call. A total of 42 small screens lit up on the main screen with the president and CEO of the hospital standing at the podium. Alan's image reduced to a small offscreen display on a special frequency, rendering IR invisible to the viewers.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to again thank you for your patience and understanding for the delay in announcing the winner of this year's murder mystery dinner," she said. "In spite of the Hood's efforts to rob this hospital of vital funds, and being 'down' for an hour, we managed to raise more than $30 million dollars to help patients of all economic backgrounds get the vital care they need in times of emergency."

The people applauded before the president continued. "As you know, several invitees suffered minor ailments from the knock out gas the Hood used in part of his attack, so in fairness, I wanted to let everyone have a guess at who committed the murder in the play," she said, going on to chatter about the reasons for the fundraiser, the story of the hospital and a brief recap of the play.

As she chatted, Alan turned to the others from Thunderbird Five. "I had EOS do a scan of the hospital records - covering her tracks."

"How bad?" asked Scott, saddened anyone was injured besides them.

"The worst physical injury received was a couple of broken ribs falling on a stair. One other person had a moderate asthma attack, triggered more by shock when she woke up," Alan said. "The gas exacerbated the issue, so she had to undergo a full breathing treatment."

"Ouch," said Gordon.

"Yeah, but they're OK Gordo - we can ALL attest to the fact you had nothing to do with that attack. You were with Virgil and me when he tried that trickery," said Scott, turning to Brains. "Those gas masks worked wonderfully."

The engineer chuckled and nodded his head briefly in thanks.

Gordon quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Wait, where was John at the time?" he asked.

John pulled at his shirt collar. "Well - I ..."

"John - suffered another syncope," Virgil said, giving his older brother a look to not challenge the claim.

Scott did a slight double take - both at Gordon's question and Virgil's response. He then continued. "Yes - from the side effects of the drugs," he finished, then tilted his head in confusion. "I'm surprised you don't remember."

"I was fighting the Hood's control some, so it's flashes," Gordon admitted, then paused. His eyes lit up in remembrance. "Wait - are you sure he fainted Virg? I seem to recall you picking up John in your arms and he didn't look like a limp noodle..."

"Who are you calling a limp noodle Fishface," said John in challenge. "You were worse than a jellyfish covered in squid ink dragging your senseless self to the side of the pool."

The comment quickly shushed the younger brother's inquiry, but then he pouted. "Well, next time you try the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on me, I'll...I'll stomp your foot," he tried to retort.

"You did," said John.

Alan laughed at his brother's antics and continued. "Anyway - I had EOS wire a couple of anonymous donations to their families to cover expenses while they're absent from work recovering," the teen said. "I hope you don't mind - I didn't want to interrupt you while Gordon was undergoing that nanobot removal."

"That was a great idea, Alan," said Gordon. "When did you get so clever?"

The youngest Tracy blushed. "Oh - apparently when EOS threatened to do her yo-yo trick when I kept being indecisive," he admitted.

His brothers chortled as the president came to the end of her comments. "And now, the moment you've been waiting for. The winner of the grand prize... is... John Tracy!" she said. "He had the whole plot down to near perfection. The only error he had was saying the valley girl had hemophilia."

"I won?!" said John, surprised. "I thought I was close, but wow. That's really close."

"But hemophilia? I thought at the dinner you said the valley girl was hemophobic," said Scott, confused.

The astronaut shrugged. "I did - blame the drugs," he said when they heard a beep on the table.

The president was looking at the largest screen - which had his face on it. "Um... John Tracy? Is there anything you'd like to say in acceptance?" she said, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

John looked at the viewscreen and frowned. He didn't expect to have the guests now staring at him, asking him to make a speech. Sure, he handled many calls in a day from hundreds of people needing help, but he never saw them.

Seeing the guests' faces was just as awkward as if they were on Tracy Island. He could feel that lightheadedness he had when he was invited to the party, and briefly worried he would faint. He glanced around, but seeing his other brother's encouragement, it faded and he nodded.

John tugged on his western-print cream colored shirt and cleared his throat. "Um..." he started, then cleared his throat again. "I'm not sure what to say... I'm floored, just not literally this time?"

The guests chuckled, making him blush. Seeing they were not going to be critical of his awkwardness, John gathered up more courage and gave his speech. "Thank you. I hope that the Lucille Tracy Hypothermia and Frostbite Treatment Chamber will help many people for future generations," he said. "The hospital helped my brother Virgil many years ago saving his life. If it weren't for them... he could've lost - we could've also... lost..."

Seeing John falter - verbally and somewhat physically, Scott stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "What John is trying to say is that we nearly lost Virgil when our mother died. He survived, but still nearly lost part of his foot to frostbite. This chamber will help prevent that risk in others," he said smoothly, giving his red-headed brother's shoulder a squeeze. "John said he wanted to name it in her honor because she helped us for so many years. We think that same gift she had taking care of us will spread to those who use the machine in her honor."

"I remember your mother when you came to the hospital on multiple occasions for donations," said the president, wiping away a tear. She too remembered Virgil's brush with death. "She would be honored with your decision."

"Thank you," said John, looking at his older brother with a soft smile of thanks.

Scott returned the smile and continued. "Additionally, we would like to double the donation being given in her name to be used toward it, or other items as you wish."

The president caught her breath and dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you - it will be a great addition to our hospital," she said, then cleared her throat. "Now, I also want to announce the winner for the funniest guess. This person will receive the diamond prize that could've been won at the slot machine."

Each guest was looking at other screens, trying to find out who would win the award. "They look like they're a knock off of 'The Brady Bunch'," quipped EOS.

Brains chuckled, catching the reference. "I t-think you hit it on the n-nose EOS," he said. "Just too many cooks."

The president opened up the envelope and chuckled. "Well, looks like it goes to another Tracy - Gordon, that is," she said.

"Congrats Gordo," said Alan.

The response however was not expected.

"Oh no," Gordon groaned slightly, remembering the moments he re-read his entry guess after sending it.

The others frowned when they heard his gasp. "How bad Gordo?" said Virgil softly, concerned about his health.

Gordon noticed Virgil's underlying inquiry and shook his head. "I'm not feeling dizzy or ill Virgil... it's the entry."

John chuckled. "It can't be that bad - you won three gems for Lady Penelope," he said.

"Well.. um... I don't care about that," he said, and seeing Lady Penelope's frown, shook his head. "No I'm glad I won it for you too Lady Penelope, it isn't that, but ... well..."

The group wondered about his stammer when the president continued. "His response was 'The bartender faked his own death by pretending to be a pug that looked like a rabbit with a carrot top. He succeeded in also stopping the investigator by doing a backflip off a brass chandelier into the lily pond'," she said, then chuckled. "What secured his win was this - 'He was captured by the Valley Girl using a Vulcan Nerve Pinch to knock him unconscious and she and the investigator dude tied him up using a backboard - before stuffing him in a fireplace'."

The brothers just stared at Gordon, trying to hide their mirth. "Lousy nanobots and Brains' sedative ..." their water loving brother mumbled.

John just roared with laughter. "Hey - you gave a perfect '80s scenario in my opinion," he said, then turning toward the TV, gestured to his brother. "Here's Gordon. I want to point out that the Hood's attack really affected him and therefore his answer. He's doing well however..."

Gordon smacked his brother upside the head, chuckling. "I can speak for myself bro," he said. "Yeah, we all got hurt pretty bad by the Hood. Still, we are all doing well and my entry was just a combination of the rough night and trying to bring some laughs to you all. Given I did... well, you just made my day better."

The crowd applauded loudly in affirmation it did brighten their day, and the president continued. "We will send you the paperwork for the donations and the diamond in an hour to the mailing address you gave us. Thank you all for coming out to the party, and showing that in spite of evil around us, generosity will always prevail. Good afternoon."

The screen went dark, leaving the Tracys, Brains, Penelope and Parker alone in the room.

"Well what do you know - John and I won in spite of everything," said Gordon.

John smiled softly. "I hope you guys don't mind that I did confirm we'd name it after mom," he said.

"Absolutely not - her love saved me - us - then and now," said Virgil haltingly.

Scott however quirked an eyebrow. "But seriously Gordon - you pretty much made a wild guess adding what happened to us," he said. "I thought you were going to be serious."

Gordon shrugged. "I was going to be - but I really do think the nanobots, as a last 'laugh' at my expense made up the story. Didn't know I made it until I hit send," he said. "I thought I gave an answer like John's - but instead they dictated my response. Either that or that or Brains' sedative hit me harder than I thought..."

Seeing Brains' look shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Brains - I'm glad it worked to stop the Squid Zombie."

Brains waved it off. "That's a-allright Gordon. It j-just shows we need to rework the formula to be sure," he said, then hearing Gordon's snort, grinned mischievously. "However, I c-could use a test subject."

The aquanaut put his splinted hand up. "No, that's fine - once is enough," said the aquanaut as footsteps came up behind him.

The aquanaut jumped and turned pillow in hand to attack the 'enemy' only to find Grandma Tracy behind him. "I agree, you don't need to be a test subject," she said giving him a hug while Brains chuckled. "I'm glad you are back to your normal self."

"So am I," said Gordon returning the hug. He heard his stomach growl. "And definitely hungry."

"Again?" said Alan, who saw Gordon eat his steak dinner and part of John's, including a bite of the dreaded blue cheese tomato. Turned out it wasn't as half bad as Gordon thought - but considered it was possible his taste buds were affected by the medicine and anesthesia.

"Well, I did quite a bit of exercise yesterday," admitted Gordon.

Sally smiled. "Well, since you're hungry, I thought you'd like some of my extra salty peanut butter cookies," she said, motioning to MAX to come forward with the tray.

Gordon looked at the cookies and recoiled slightly. "Um... thanks Grandma Tracy, but I'm not that hungry," he said.

"But they're your favorite - at least that's what the others say you said at the party," she said, smiling wider.

The aquanaut was in a quandary - he didn't want to embarrass his grandmother by telling the truth - he was likely programmed to say that under the Hood's Control, but also didn't want to eat cookies that were infamously saltier than the Dead Sea.

In the end, honestly was the best policy - if anything to avoid any more medicines. "Um, Grandma, it's very kind of you to make the cookies, but... I wasn't myself last night," he said. "Compare my comments to when EOS pretended to be John."

Sally narrowed her eyes. "Oh - when Scott caught her act by doing the 'I miss Grandma Tracy's cookies' question," she said, quirking an eyebrow.

Gordon swallowed hard, realizing he put his foot in his mouth, but nodded.

"Well then - why don't you take one?" she said, having the little robot come closer. Gordon tried to cover the lower half of his face with the blanket, much to the amusement of his brothers.

John leaned over and picked up a cookie, taking a bite. "Gee Grandma, these are delicious," he said, smiling.

Scott and Virgil also took a cookie. "Yeah, these really are wonderful," said Scott, while Virgil nodded.

Gordon shook his head, pulling the blankets up further. "Uh un... no way," he said bluntly. "You're faking - or got the Hood's nanobots in you."

The matriarch and MAX pushed the cookies even closer to him. "Really? If you don't believe them - why don't you take two and prove it?" she said in challenge, and seeing Gordon pale, smile. "Afterall ... MAX makes a delightful peanut butter cookie."

It was almost hilarious to see Gordon's sudden change of tune at the 'gotcha' response. "MAX?!" he said, and blushed as red as the blanket he was under. He then took a cookie and popped it into his mouth, smiling in content. "Mmmm... you're right, you and MAX do make great cookies."

Max chirped in delight and Sally chuckled - giving each other a high five.

The family laughed and started chatting about the party, practical jokes and life in general, letting the horrors of the day before be remembered, but not control their life.

Afterall - family is far stronger than the Hood.


End file.
